Between Us
by ichirisa
Summary: : Ini merupakan Sequel dari My Daily Activity, masih ada yang inget? Semoga minna-san pada inget ;). Babak baru kehidupan SMA Hotaru dan Kiseki no Sedai telah dimulai setelah pertandingan di Winter Cup berakhir. #Chapter13isUpdate
1. Chapter 1

Between us

Disclamer : _**Kurobas**_ selalu milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** - _Sensei_

Cast : Akashi, Generation of Miracle, OC

Genre : Semi-Canon, Romance, Friendship

Rate : PG 15

Summary : Ini merupakan _Sequel_ dari _My Daily Activity_ , masih ada yang inget? Semoga _minna-san_ pada inget ;). _Winter Cu_ p tahun ini adalah _Winter Cup_ paling memanas sepanjang tahun karena untuk pertama kalinya semua _kiseki no sedai_ akan bertanding di _gymnasium_ _Winter Cup_ Tahun ini, tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang meraih juara utama pada musim dingin ini. Apakah Akashi dari Rakuzan, Midorima dari Shuutoku, Aomine dari Touou, Kise dari Kaijou, Murasakibara dari Yosen, atau Kuroko dari Seirin? Semua itu masih terasa abu – abu seperti kisah cinta antara Mikaido Hotaru dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Gak pinter bikin summary, langsung _cekidot_ aja! Jangan lupa _RnR_!

Gedung olahraga atau biasa disebut _gymnasium Winter Cup_ terlihat cukup ramai apalagi ini adalah hari pertama dari _ceremony Winter Cup_ tahun ini. Seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ siap bertempur disini untuk menyatakan siapa yang lebih kuat tetapi disisi lain kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut ini akan melihat _Winter Cup_ ini dengan cukup ragu untuk melihat wajah orang – orang yang membuat mereka memiliki banyak kenangan berharga di SMP Teiko.

Jika saja ketiga temannya bukanlah _fans_ dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ pasti mereka sudah dipastikan tak akan menonton _Winter Cup_ tahun ini.

Pertemuan manakah yang paling mengejutkan? Pertemuan didalam lapangan? Apa pertemuan diluar lapangan?

Rombongan tim SMA Rakuzan terlihat berjalan beriringan di area gedung _gymnasium_ tersebut, tak luput dari celotehan Hayama Kotaro yang cukup berisik membuat seisi tim Basket Rakuzan ini fokus mendengarkan celotehan Hayama Kotaro.

Seorang gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ tak sengaja melewati rombongan tim Rakuzan dari arah yang berlawanan, gadis itu berjalan cukup cepat sehingga banyak pemain tim Rakuzan yang tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis tersebut.

Tetapi lain cerita dengan sang _emperor eye_ , ia seperti melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya hanya saja saat ia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah belakang, gadis itu sudah menghilang sekejap bagai ditelan oleh bumi, "Hotaru?".

Ucapan pelan Akashi membuat teman se-timnya sadar bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan Akashi, "Sei- _chan nanikaatta_?". Sang _emperor eye_ berjalan kembali dan menoleh kearah teman - temannya lagi, " _Iie, nandemonai_. Reo!".

"Akashi, menurutmu siapa yang akan menang pertandingan pertama ini antara Seirin dengan Touou?". Laki – laki dengan tubuh tinggi 180 cm dan bersurai kuning _caramel_ ini masih sibuk berceloteh tentang _Winter Cup_.

"Entahlah, yang pasti Rakuzan akan menang tak peduli siapa lawannya, Kotaro!".

Disisi lain, gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ ini baru saja selesai menggunakan _toilet_ yang ada didalam gedung _gymnasium_. Tiba – tiba saja _handphone_ -nya berdering dan ia membuka kunci _handphone_ -nya tersebut, terlihat disana masih terpasang jelas _wallpaper_ miliknya dimana ada foto Akashi dan dirinya saat _studytour_ di _Sendai_ pada waktu itu, _e-mail_ masuk baru saja ia buka disana tertera sebuah e-mail dari salah satu temannya.

 _From : Kanzaki Yui_

 _Subject : None_

 _Text : Mikaido-san doko ni iru? Cepatlah kesini! Sebentar lagi Aomine-kun dan Touou akan bertanding melawan Seirin._

 _Ps: Jika kau bertemu dengan salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai jangan lupa ajak mereka kemari, kau kan dulu teman smp-nya. ^^_

Setelah membalas _e-mail_ dari Kanzaki Yui, gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ itu berjalan keluar dari _toilet_ yang ada di _gymnasium_ itu dan mulai berjalan menuju teman – temannya berada.

"Seirin? Sepertinya Kuroko-kun sudah menemukan _atarashi hikari_ -nya!".

Disisi lain Konno Misaki beserta teman – temannya duduk dibarisan cukup dekat dengan lapangan basket, ia bisa melihat mantan teman satu kelasnya saling bertarung dalam permainan basket ini.

Misaki selalu berdoa agar Kise Ryota tak melihatnya, ia tak mau salah satu temannya mendadak histeris saat Kise hendak memeluknya seperti saat ia masih smp dulu. Mungkin ia tak begitu peduli kalau ia bertemu dengan anggota _Kiseki no sedai_ yang lain seperti Murasakibara _alias_ _ **si rakus**_ ataupun Aomine _alias_ _ **si mesum**_. Asal jangan Kise Ryota yang berisik itu yang bertemu dengannya, ia hanya ingin mendapat kedamaiannya.

.

.

Namun tetap saja saat disangkal tak ingin bertemu dengan salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ tetapi secara tak sengaja mereka berlima bertemu dengan Midorima Shintarou berserta rombongannya sesuai pertandingan SMA Seirin melawan SMA Touou.

" _Hisashiburina_ Mikaido, Konno!". Mereka berdua terkejut saat Midorima Shintaro menyapanya dikoridor, ditambah mereka berdua saat ini sedang bersama teman – temannya yang _notabe_ adalah _fans Kiseki no Sedai_.

Kanzaki Yui mendadak histeris saat bertemu Midorima secara langsung, " _Kya~ anata wa hontouni Midorima-kun desuka_?".

" _Hai, boku wa Midorima desu nodayo_ ".

Midorima sedikit heran melihat beberapa teman – teman Hotaru dan Misaki memiliki banyak aneka ragam ekspresi, ada yang pipinya merona, ada yang matanya berbinar – binar, dan bahkan ada pula yang mulutnya sedikit terbuka melihat Midorima secara langsung.

"Midorima- _kun_ hari ini juga bertanding?". Gadis bersurai _dark blue_ mulai membuka suara untuk memecah keheningan yang ada, " _Iie_ , hari ini aku tidak bertanding _nanodayo_ ". Ujar Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya dengan gaya khasnya tersebut.

"Konno dan Mikaido datang kesini untuk melihat pertandingan siapa?".

"kami dipaksa oleh mereka melihat pertandingan _Kiseki no Sedai_ ". Misaki langsung menjawab dengan dingin pertanyaan dari Midorima, lalu Takao dkk mulai penasaran dengan sekelompok gadis yang dihampiri Midorima. Mereka semua pun menghadiri Midorima dengan tiba – tiba, khususnya Miyaji yang menepuk bahu Midorima pelan.

" _Dareka_ , Midorima?". Miyaji datang tiba – tiba layaknya hantu dengan dagunya ditempelkan kepundak Midorima dengan santainya, "Mereka berdua teman SMPku dulu _nanodayo_ , _senpai_ ". Midorima sedikit sebal karena _lucky item_ -nya nyaris jatuh ditangan kirinya karena Miyaji datang tiba – tiba.

" _Dokodesuka_ , Shin- _chan_?". Takao mulai mengamati sekolompok gadis yang dihadapan Midorima, Hotaru sangat tidak suka atau lebih tepatnya risih jika ada orang yang suka mengamatinya seperti buronan.

" _Watashi wa Mikaido Hotaru desu_ , aku teman SMP Midorima- _kun_ dan kami pernah sekelas ditahun terakhir SMP".

" _Atashi no Konno Misaki desu_ , hanya teman SMP yang sekedar kenal". Seperti biasa Misaki selalu berbicara seadanya dan sedikit irit.

"Kalau yang lainnya?". Selidik Miyaji

"Mereka teman SMA kami. Yang rambut coklat bernama Kanzaki Yui, yang rambut hitam lurus bernama Watanabe Kaoru dan yang terakhir berambut kuning keemasan namanya Harada Iori". Imbuh Hotaru cepat

"Oh, Kalian semua sekolah dimana?". Miyaji mulai penarasan dengan gadis – gadis dihadapannya tersebut, "Kami sekolah di SMA Putri Hinamori". Jawab Iori sambil tersenyum simpul

"He~? Hinamori? Bukannya itu sekolah elit? Ku dengar yang sekolah disana anak – anak berprestasi, anak pejabat ataupun artis". Takao langsung antusias ketika Miyaji _senpai_ mulai bercerita tentang sekolah putri itu, " _Hontouni desuka_?". Takao mulai bertanya – tanya antusias.

" _Hai_ ". Dengan cepat Hotaru dan Misaki mendorong bahu teman – temannya agar menyudahi pertemuan dengan Tim Shuutoku tersebut, mereka sudah bosan mendengar pertanyaan dari Tim Shuutoku tersebut.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu pertandingan _Winter Cup_ berjalan, Seirin mulai melakukan aksi unjuk gigi disana, mereka sudah dua kali menang dalam pertandingannya melawan salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Malam ini adalah pertandingan basket paling panas antara Kaijou dengan Fukuda Sogo, walaupun sebelumnya ada pertandingan yang lebih memanas antara SMA Seirin dengan SMA Yosen. Tentu saja pertandingan itu dimenangkan oleh Seirin dengan skor akhir 73-72 membuat Seirin lolos untuk memasuki ke babak semi final.

Pertandingan SMA Kaijou dengan SMA Fukuda Sogo dimulai, wasit mulai melempar bola dan melambung ke atas dengan tinggi, kemudian dengan mudah Kobori memotong bola dan melakukan operan cepat ke arah Hayakawa.

Hayakawa kemudian mengoper lagi ke Kasamatsu dan dengan mulus skor pertama yang dicetak Kasamatsu untuk Kaijo, kemudian serangan balasan Fukuda Sogo yang dipimpin oleh Haizaki tetapi saat Haizaki akan melakukan _dunk_ -nya tiba – tiba Kise mem _blok_ _dunk_ milik Haizaki dengan cepat.

Setelah serangan Haizaki digagalkan, Kasamatsu mulai menyerang balik Fukuda Sogo lalu saat Kasamatsu melakukan _shoot_ dengan cepat Haizaki mem _blok_ Kasamatsu yang diibaratkan _AirWar Basket_ , namun Kasamatsu langsung mengoper kebelakang dan disana sudah ada Kise yang siap melakukan _back dunk_ -nya tersebut.

Perlahan – lahan tapi pasti Haizaki mulai membabat habis Kise dalam pertandingan, Kise hampir tak berkutik melawan mantan _Kiseki no Sedai_ Haizaki Shogo. Saat _quater_ ke 4 di menit 5 lewat 2 detik, skor Kaijo dengan Fukuda Sogo adalah 54–70, perbedaan 16 poin membuat pergelangan kaki Kise meradang.

Haizaki selalu menang dalam segala melawan Kise, mulai dari teknik basket hingga merebut hati seorang gadis, seringkali ada seorang gadis datang ke _gymnasium_ Teiko hanya untuk menjemput Haizaki. Ternyata gadis itu adalah pacar Kise atau bisa dibilang teman kencan Kise, hanya saja Kise tak pernah ambil pusing dengan gadis – gadis yang melabeli dirinya menjadi pacar Kise selama Konno Misaki tetap menjadi gadis misterius yang sulit didekati.

Saat Kise masih jongkok sambil memegangi kaki kanannya yang sakit dan sedikit meringis pelan, wajah Kise terlihat sedikit menyedihkan karena frustasi dengan kaki kanannya serta skor Kaijo yang terlalu jauh. Kasamatsu pun cukup kesal melihat Kise yang frustasi dan tidak bersemangat dalam melanjutkan pertandingan.

.

.

Disisi lain, dideretan kursi penonton. Hotaru, Misaki, dan beserta teman – temannya duduk disana memperhatikan pertandingan itu dengan seksama. Misaki terlihat kesal melihat Haizaki yang melawan Kise, "Cih, Haizaki _teme_. Kau benar – benar dendam terhadap Kise, huh?". Misaki mulai mengerutu tidak jelas.

" _Kuso_ , kau terlihat menyedihkan!". Hotaru pun menoleh kearah Misaki yang dari tadi mengomentari pertandingan Kaijo dengan Fukuda Sogo, "Misaki- _chan_ masih dendam dengan Haizaki- _kun_?".

" _Hai_ , si _teme_ itu belum kuberi pelajaran karena mencoba menggangguku dulu". Misaki mulai mengenang masa – masa suram dimana Haizaki terus mengganggunya karena dikira Haizaki kalau Misaki adalah kekasih dari Kise.

" _Kya~_ Kise- _kun_ , jangan kalah!". Kaoru mulai berteriak menyemangati Kise dengan semangat dan tak kalah pula teman – teman Hotaru dan Misaki mulai menyemangati Kaijo dengan histersis.

Disisi lain, deretan kursi yang diduduki oleh tim basket Seirin. Disana terlihat kagami mulai mengomentari permainan Kise, "Oi Kise, kau baru dapat pukulan dan berakhir tanpa bertarung lagi?Kau?". Kemudian tiba – tiba Kuroko bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri, "Kuroko?".

Kagami terkejut melihat tiba – tiba Kuroko bangun dari duduknya. Dan tiba – tiba saja Kuroko mulai mengeluarkan suaranya dengan lantang dan keras, "Aku percaya kepadamu, Kise- _kun_ ".

Kise terkejut mendengar suara tersebut, "Darimana itu?". Lalu semua penonton yang ada disana mulai berbisik – bisik setelah mendengar suara Kuroko, Kise mulai mencari – cari sosok yang memanggilnya dan saat menemukannya.

"Kuroko- _cchi_?". Kise tersenyum melihat Kuroko ada disalah satu kursi penonton, kemudian Kise mulai bangkit dari jongkoknya.

"Shogo-kun kau tahu, aku bilang kepadamu ini sebelum aku menang. Seluruhnya kamu memiliki pemikiran yang salah. Tentang perempuan, dia yang menempel terus kepadaku dan mulai mengatakan bahwa aku kekasihnya. Jujur, aku marah kepadanya. Dia memiliki keberanian dan semua dia bisa membawa tentang status kencan dengan seorang model. Hanya karena kamu mengatur untuk mengupas satu gadis itu lebih ketempat terlihat. Jangan terlalu dicemaskan".

Lalu saat bola telah dioper ke Kasamatsu kemudian Kasamatasu mulai mengoper bola ke arah Kise. Serangan balik Kaijo mulai terlihat, disana Kise sudah membuat pose _shoot_ seperti Midorima yaitu _High Projectile Three_. Bola pun masuk kedalam _ring_ basket dengan mulusnya, seluruh orang terkejut melihat Kise bisa melakukan teknik milik Midorima.

" _Perfect Copy_ ". Kasamatsu mulai tersenyum melihat perkembangan Kise yang kian pesat tetapi, "Sekarang ini dia sudah mencapai batasnya masalahnya mungkin hanya bertahan sampai 5 menit tapi sekarang Kise bisa mengunakan seluruh teknik _Kiseki no Sedai_ "

Disana terlihat Kise sedang berbicara dengan Haizaki, "Perempuan, gelar jika kau mau, kau bisa memiliki semua yang kau mau tapi aku berjanji untuk menjaga itu lebih penting dari yang lain, aku akan membuat itu terjadi. Jangan menghalangi jalanku!". Saat itu pula Kise bangkit kembali dan melancar _shoot_ nya dengan hebat.

Serangan balasan dari Kaijo berakhir dengan kemenangan Kaijo sendiri. Skor terakhir pertandingan Kaijo melawan Fukuda Shogo adalah 75-72, pertandingan tersebut otomatis membuat Kaijo memasuki Semi Final.

.

.

Setelah selesai menonton pertandingan Kaijo melawan Fukuda Sogo, Hotaru dan Misaki berserta kawan – kawannya pergi meninggalkan tempat pertandingan yang ada di _gymnasium_ tersebut. Semuanya orang yan baru keluar usai menonton pertandingan mulai berkomentar tentang pertandingan basket hari ini cukup memuaskan walaupun ada pula yang terlihat sedih karena tim yang mereka dukung mengalami kekalahan.

"Misaki- _chan_ , mau kemana?". Misaki pun menoleh kearah Hotaru dkk, "Aku mau ke tempat si _teme_ itu sebentar, aku akan membalaskan dendamku. Kalian pulang duluan saja!". Misaki pun berlari menuju pintu keluar yang ada didalam _gymnasium_ tersebut.

"Konno mau bertemu dengan siapa, Mikaido?". Tanya Iori kepada Hotaru

"Bertemu musuhnya, Harada- _san_ ". Jawab Hotaru

"Oh ya, Mikaido- _san_. _Etto_ , kami pulang duluan yah! Mikaido- _san_ tunggu jemputankan? Aku takut ketinggalan kereta malam". Ujar Yui sambil melihat jam tangannya itu, " _Ha_ i, kalian pulang saja duluan. Aku masih menunggu _aniiki_ untuk menjemputku".

Lalu Iori, Yui, dan Kaoru pun pulang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Hotaru seorang diri di _gymnasium_ tersebut. Sambil menunggu Takashi Yuuma menjemput Hotaru pulang, Hotaru pun berjalan mengelilingi sekitar gymnasium sambil mencari sebuah jus di mesin penjual minuman dingin.

.

.

Disisi lain, Misaki menemukan Aomine dan Haizaki yang selesai bertarung tentu saja pertarungan itu dimenang oleh Aomine, melihat Haizaki disana yang babak belur setelah dipukul habis oleh Aomine.

" _Aho_ mine, lalu Haizaki _teme_!". Mereka berdua menoleh kearah Misaki dengan tatapan penuh arti ada yang terkejut dan ada juga yang menatap sebal.

"Konno/Misaki?". Ucap Aomine dan Haizaki bersamaan, "Cih, _Aho_ mine kau benar – benar menyebalkan aku belum sempat memberikan _fabulous kick_ -ku untuk si _teme_ ini tapi kau malah sudah menghajarnya habis – habisan". Keluh Misaki

" _Osoiina_ , Konno!". Aomine tersenyum melihat mantan teman sekelasnya itu juga memiliki dendam dengan Haizaki.

"Oi _Teme_ , ku beritahu sekali lagi. Aku bukan kekasih Kise dan kedua kau itu payah!". Haizaki terlihat kesal saat Misaki memberikan hujatan kepadanya, lalu Aomine mengajak Misaki untuk meninggalkan Haizaki yang terkapar ditanah sendirian.

.

.

Hotaru berputar – putar mengelilingi _gymnasium_ sembari mencari mesin penjual minuman dingin setelah menemukannya, tak lupa ia membeli _orange juice_ kesukaannya. Saat Hotaru mulai meminunnya dengan nikmat, secara tak sengaja ia melihat Akashi dengan timnya berjalan kearah Hotaru, dengan cepat ia membalikan tubuh ke posisi mesin penjual minuman itu lagi. Sungguh, Hotaru belum siap bertemu dengannya sekarang.

Disisi berlainan, Akashi melihat dengan jelas sosok gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ itu, ia tak menyangka jika ia bisa bertemu dengan Hotaru saat ini. Akashi selalu berfikir Hotaru tak akan menonton pertandingan basket lagi.

Akashi beserta tim Rakuzan berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman, sungguh naas Hayama Kotaro yang _notabe_ selalu cerewet di tim Rakuzan ini tiba – tiba menawarkan teman – temannya untuk membeli minuman di mesin penjual minuman dingin yang ada disana.

"Minna, ayo kita beli minuman didepan sana!". Hayama sangat antusias menunjuk mesin penjual minuman tersebut, " _Hai_ , Hayama belikan aku rasa _strawberry_ , ok?". Imbuh Nebuya

Hayama Kotaro berjalan lebih dulu kearah mesin penjual minuman, namun Hayama langsung terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ berdiri didepan mesin penjual minuman itu.

" _Ano, sumimasen. Etto_ , masih lamakah?". Hayama mulai membuka suaranya agar gadis bersurai pink fanta segera menjauh dari mesin penjual minuman itu.

"Hai, sudah selesai koq. _Douzo_!". Hotaru mulai berjalan mundur dan membungkukan badannya kearah Hayama sebagai permohonan maaf.

Hayama mulai membeli minuman yang ia inginkan, namun sungguh naas nasib Hotaru tiba – tiba tangan kanannya tertahan oleh tangan seseorang, "Hotaru!".

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir setahun menghindar dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro, Hotaru dipertemukan kembali oleh laki – laki yang ia cintai selama 16 tahun hidupnya.

"Seijuuro _-kun_ ". Setelah sekian lama manik _emerald_ milik Hotaru itu bertemu kembali dengan manik _heterocom_ milik Akashi, "Sengaja menghindar dariku, Hotaru?"

Hotaru tak bisa berkutik saat menatap manik heterocom milik Akashi, ia merasakan manik heterocom itu menatapnya dengan dingin. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk berbicara dengan Akashi, tetapi untung saja Hayama mulai bertanya tentang dirinya, "Akashi, kau mengenal gadis ini?".

"Dia siapa, Sei- _chan_?". Mebuchi ikut penasaran gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ yang dipegang pergelangan tangannya oleh Akashi, "Aku baru tahu, kalau Akashi memiliki pacar". Tebakan asal bunyi dari Nebuya membuat Hotaru mengirimkan death glare-nya tersebut kearah Nebuya.

" _Watashi wa Seijuuro-kun no kanojo dewaarimasen demo atashi wa Seijuuro-kun no tomodachi desu_ ". Ternyata Hotaru bisa berbicara dengan normal didepan Akashi setelah sekian lama mencoba menghindar darinya.

"Eehh, _Akashi no tomodachi_? _Hontouni desuka_ , Akashi?". Hayama sedikit tak percaya jika Akashi memiliki teman secantik ini.

" _Hai, kanojo wa boku no tomodachi_ ". Akashi menatap kembali Hotaru, "Nah, Hotaru apa yang kau lakukan disini?".

"Aku baru saja melihat pertandingan Kuroko- _kun_ dengan Murasakibara- _kun_ dan Kise- _kun_ dengan Haizaki- _kun_. Apa ada yang salah?". Hotaru mulai mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Akashi, untunglah Akashi sadar dan melepaskan pergelangan tangan milik Hotaru.

"Siapa yang kau dukung dalam pertandingan ini, Hotaru?".

"Oh, Entahlah. Aku hanya mendukung tim yang ada saat difinal nanti!". Hotaru menatap langit – langit _gymnasium_ tersebut, "Jika kau masuk final, ah bukan pasti Sei selalu masuk final. Aku akan menontonmu dan melihatmu kalah disana!". Hotaru mengatakan juga apa yang ingin ia ingin utarakan keluar juga, bagi Akashi kekalahan bukan sesuatu yang alamiah baginya.

"Kau ingin melihatku kalah, Hotaru? Kau tahu, kemenanganku adalah mutlak dan perkataanku selalu benar jadi mustahil jika aku kalah dalam pertandingan basket!".

"Hmm, ketika kau kalah disaat itu pula kau bisa merasakan sakit hatiku saat 2 tahun lalu yang pernah kau torehkan dihatiku dulu, Sei". Hotaru pun berjalan meninggalkan Akashi berserta rombongannya, setelah berhasil keluar dari gymnasium dan disaat itu pula ia menangis.

Untunglah saat ia menangis disana, ada seorang laki – laki yang menghampirinya.

"Hotaru- _sama_! Maaf saya terlambat menjemput Anda". Ucap laki – laki berusia 29 tahun yang bernama Takashi, "Yuuma- _kun_ , hiks. Aku ingin pulang, hiks!". Isak Hotaru

Akhirnya Hotaru pun pulang kerumahnya bersama supir pribadinya.

Disisi lain, rombongan tim Rakuzan yang bersiap pulang menuju penginapan mereka di Tokyo, tim Rakuzan menaiki bis dan menuju sebuah penginapan milik keluarga Akashi tentunya.

" _Ano_ , Sei- _chan_. Gadis yang tadi, apakah dia benar – benar serius mengatakannya?".

"Mungkin dia serius, Reo". Tiba – tiba Hayama mulai memotong pembicaraan antara Akashi dengan Mebuchi, "Apakah dia serius ingin kau kalah? Kelihatannya ia menyukaimu Akashi".

"Dia adalah _Yami no Hime_ , dia adalah orang yang memiliki strategi dibalik kemenangan _Kiseki no Sedai_ dulu. Dia orang yang mengajarkanku tentang basket, dia sering menceritakan _aneeki_ nya yang bermain basket saat _aneeki_ nya duduk dibangku SMP". Penjelasan Akashi tentang gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ tersebut membuat seluruh tim Rakuzan terkejut.

" _Unbelievable_!". Mebuchi histeris seketika, "Tak disangka wajah cantik seperti boneka _porselen_ itu adalah _Yami no Hime_ yang terkenal itu". Hayama ikut mengomentari apa yang baru ia dengar tersebut.

"Cantik hanya saja terlihat rapuh!". Imbuh Mayuzumi

"Sungguh ironis kalau dia mendukung tim yang melawan kita dalam final nanti Akashi". Nebuya mulai berkomentar, "Harus kalian ingat Reo, Eikichi, Kotaro, Chihiro bahwa Hotaru hampir tidak pernah menang melawan ku". Akashi menutup pembicaraannya dengan tegas dan arogan membuat seluruh anggota tim Rakuzan menatapnya dengan tatapan keyakinan.

.

.

Perjalanan Hotaru masih panjang, walau hanya sesaat bertemu Akashi membuat hatinya kian tak menentu. Sungguh ia terlalu mencintai Akashi, hingga ia berusaha menghindar dari Akashi, menatap kedua bola mata _heterocom_ milik Akashi membuat ia ingin mengembalikan mata serta kepribadian Akashi yang hangat dulu kembali.

Ia rindu dimana Akashi selalu menolongnya, ia rindu dimana Sei yang selalu ia bisa cium pipinya sesuka hati, ia rindu Akashi Seijuuro yang dulu.

Mungkinkah Hotaru bisa mengembalikan Akashi seperti itu? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Itu semua menjadi pertanyaan didalam benak Hotaru.

' _Sei, tunggulah aku. Aku pasti akan membuatmu kembali jadi dirimu semula seperti dulu, ah bukan seperti Seijuuro yang paling aku cintai!_ '

TBC...

Note : Gimana? Sukseskah? Apa hancurlah atau membosankan? Sebenernya Ichi mulai bingung gimana ngembangi ide dalam plot fanfic ini, hahaha. Tapi Ichi tetap berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar _viewers_ senang dengan cerita buatan Ichi yang abstrak ini. Untuk itu tetap dukung Ichi yah dan satu lagi tentang _update_? Ichi ga bisa janji buat _update_ cepat karena jaringan rumah Ichi selalu _no signal_ buat internet maklum rumah susun, hehehe.

 _Mouichido arigatou gozaimasu minna-san_! Jangan lupa _RnR_ , ok? _Jaa na_!

Dan sekarang waktunya Ichi balas Review,

For Juvia Hanaka: Thanks a lot udah mau nyempetin baca dan ninggalin jejak buat Ichi hehehe, Ini bisa dibilang sequel yang berkelanjutan dari My Daily Activity semoga Hana-chan masih setia nunggu dan mau baca karya Ichi ;)

For LeanfandFlower: Thanks a lot udah mau nyempetin baca dan ninggalin jejak buat Ichi hehehe, Ichi juga kesel liat akashi disini *ketawanista* ini lanjutan dari My Daily Activity semoga Lea-chan makin kesel ama akashi XD

For Sider yang Ichi cintai Thanks a lot udah mencoba membaca karya Ichi, semoga tetap setia membaca karya Ichi dan cobalah sesekali tinggalkan jejak entah itu RnR ato Fav ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Between us

Disclamer : _**Kurobas**_ selalu milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** - _Sensei_

Cast : Akashi, Generation of Miracle, OC

Genre : Semi-Canon, Romance, Friendship

Rate : PG 15

Summary : Ini merupakan _Sequel_ dari _My Daily Activity_ , masih ada yang inget? Semoga _minna-san_ pada inget ;). _Winter Cu_ p tahun ini adalah _Winter Cup_ paling memanas sepanjang tahun karena untuk pertama kalinya semua _kiseki no sedai_ akan bertanding di _gymnasium_ _Winter Cup_ Tahun ini, tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang meraih juara utama pada musim dingin ini. Apakah Akashi dari Rakuzan, Midorima dari Shuutoku, Aomine dari Touou, Kise dari Kaijou, Murasakibara dari Yosen, atau Kuroko dari Seirin? Semua itu masih terasa abu – abu seperti kisah cinta antara Mikaido Hotaru dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Gak pinter bikin summary, langsung _cekidot_ aja! Jangan lupa _RnR_!

Note: jika tanda 'titik spasi tiga kali' maka itu sudah memasuki cerita sebenarnya alias bukan previous lagi :D, selamat membaca minna-san!

Previously,

Disisi lain, rombongan tim Rakuzan yang bersiap pulang menuju penginapan mereka di Tokyo, tim Rakuzan menaiki bis dan menuju sebuah penginapan milik keluarga Akashi tentunya.

" _Ano_ , Sei- _chan_. Gadis yang tadi, apakah dia benar – benar serius mengatakannya?".

"Mungkin dia serius, Reo". Tiba – tiba Hayama mulai memotong pembicaraan antara Akashi dengan Mebuchi, "Apakah dia serius ingin kau kalah? Kelihatannya ia menyukaimu Akashi".

"Dia adalah _Yami no Hime_ , dia adalah orang yang memiliki strategi dibalik kemenangan _Kiseki no Sedai_ dulu. Dia orang yang mengajarkanku tentang basket, dia sering menceritakan _aneeki_ nya yang bermain basket saat _aneeki_ nya duduk dibangku SMP". Penjelasan Akashi tentang gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ tersebut membuat seluruh tim Rakuzan terkejut.

" _Unbelievable_!". Mibuchi histeris seketika, "Tak disangka wajah cantik seperti boneka _porselen_ itu adalah _Yami no Hime_ yang terkenal itu". Hayama ikut mengomentari apa yang baru ia dengar tersebut.

"Cantik hanya saja terlihat rapuh!". Imbuh Mayuzumi

"Sungguh ironis kalau dia mendukung tim yang melawan kita dalam final nanti Akashi". Nebuya mulai berkomentar, "Harus kalian ingat Reo, Eikichi, Kotaro, Mayuzumi bahwa Hotaru hampir tidak pernah menang melawan ku". Akashi menutup pembicaraannya dengan tegas dan arogan membuat seluruh anggota tim Rakuzan menatapnya dengan tatapan keyakinan.

.

.

Perjalanan Hotaru masih panjang, walau hanya sesaat bertemu Akashi membuat hatinya kian tak menentu. Sungguh ia terlalu mencintai Akashi, hingga ia berusaha menghindar dari Akashi, menatap kedua bola mata _heterocom_ milik Akashi membuat ia ingin mengembalikan mata serta kepribadian Akashi yang hangat dulu kembali.

Ia rindu dimana Akashi selalu menolongnya, ia rindu dimana Sei yang selalu ia bisa cium pipinya sesuka hati, ia rindu Akashi Seijuuro yang dulu.

Mungkinkah Hotaru bisa mengembalikan Akashi seperti itu? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Itu semua menjadi pertanyaan didalam benak Hotaru.

' _Sei, tunggulah aku. Aku pasti akan membuatmu kembali jadi dirimu semula seperti dulu, ah bukan seperti Seijuuro yang paling aku cintai!_ '

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 2 : Movement**_

.

.

.

Pertandingan semi final _Winter Cup_ pun dimulai, sudah hampir pukul 12 siang namun Mikaido Hotaru masih duduk termenung dikamarnya sambil menatap balkon diseberang balkon kamarnya.

Horden putih polos dari pintu seberang balkon kamarnya itu tertutup rapi, jika putra tunggal pewaris grup Akashi tidak bersekolah di daerah Kyoto, biasanya jam segini horden itu akan terbuka dan menyapa dirinya dari balkon kamar Seijuuro sendiri.

Pertandingan pertama semi final _Winter Cup_ antara Rakuzan dan Shuutoku akan dimulai, namun Mikaido Hotaru masih berada dikamarnya, sampai – sampai _aneki_ -nya mendatangi kamarnya Hotaru sendiri.

" _Mou_ , Hotaru- _chan_. Kau bilang kau akan menonton semi final _Winter Cup_ tapi kenapa masih ada dikamar jam segini?". Gadis bersurai _cherry latte_ tersebut datang dari ujung pintu kamar Hotaru lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Hotaru dan mengelus rambut Hotaru dengan pelan, "Seara _nee-sama_ , aku tak siap melihat wajah Sei sekali lagi. Aku takut!".

Hotaru memeluk _aneeki_ -nya dengan erat, "tenanglah, semua akan baik – baik saja".

.

.

Mendengar semua perkataan Seara _nee-sama_ nya membuat ia bergegas ke _gymnasium_ dimana semi final _Winter Cup_ diselenggarakan, disana Hotaru bisa melihat pertandingan antara Shuutoku dan Rakuzan sudah dimulai. Ternyata Hotaru baru datang setelah _quarter_ pertama berakhir dengan skor akhir 16-16, tiba – tiba seseorang menarik tangannya, "Hotaru- _chan ossoina_! Kau membuatku menunggu hampir setengah jam lebih!". Keluh gadis bersurai _dark blue_ tersebut.

" _Gomenne_ , Misaki- _chan!_ ". Lalu Konno Misaki menarik tangan Mikaido Hotaru agar dapat melihat pertandingan antara Shuutoku dan Rakuzan itu lebih dekat.

"Hotaru- _cha_ n, menurutmu pertandingan hari ini siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya?". Hotaru menoleh ke arah gadis bersurai dark blue tersebut, " _Shiranai_ ".

 _Quarter_ kedua pun dimulai, tim basket Rakuzan mulai menggunakan _double team_ kepada Midorima yang membuat Midorima tak bisa berkutik kemudian Takao mulai melakukan _passing_ kepada Miyaji. Dengan cepat Hayama menghadang Miyaji tapi dengan mudah juga Miyaji berhasil melewati Hayama Kotaro dan memberikan _passing_ kepada Ootsubo.

Ootsubo berhasil melakukan _dunk_ -nya membuat skor pertama dalam _quarter_ kedua kali ini. Hayama mulai membalikan keadaan dengan melakukan _double clutch_ -nya. Melalui banyak pertarungan menengangkan, _quarter_ kedua berakhir dengan skor 39-39.

Kemudian saat jeda sebeluma babak kedua dimulai, digunakan untuk pemanasan Kaijo dan Seirin. Konno Misaki dan Mikaido Hotaru bisa melihat kedua tim itu amat antusias untuk bertarung satu sama lain.

Namun disisi lain, Kagami Taiga berusaha menyapa Akashi Seijuuro padahal jelas – jelas Akashi hanya menyapa Kuroko Tetsuya seorang. Sungguh arogan memang Kagami Taiga diibaratkan mengatarkan nyawanya kedalam maut dengan menghadang jalan seorang Akashi Seijuuro, "Yo! Kau tak bisa melupakan tentang ku! Di lain waktu kau menarik serta menggaggu jalan. Kise dan kau, akan ku tendang kalian semua!".

Manik _heterocom_ Akashi menatap tajam Kagami Taiga, "Tentu saja, aku mengingatmu Kagami Taiga. Aku akan memberi satu peringatan terlebih dahulu, hanya itu bersikap patuh kepadaku yang diizinkan untuk berbicara tanpa merubah jarak pandangan mereka. aku tidak mengizinkan siapapun bertindak lagi melihatku dengan pandangan merendahkanku". Akashi dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan Kagami ke tanah dengan satu tangan kirinya dan menatapnya secara intidiminasi, "Rendahkan kepalamu!".

Kagami langsung terkejut mendapati ia duduk terjatuh dihadapan Akashi Seijuuro, "Huh? Bukankah itu tidakan yang brutal? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?".

Semua tim Seirin terkejut mendapati seorang Kagami Taiga tersungkur dibawah, "Kagami!". Kapten Seirin mengintrupsi dan tak lama kemudian Kuroko datang menghampiri Kagami Taiga, "Kagami- _kun_ ".

"Kau juga, Tetsuya. Jika kau datang kepadaku, kau harus mempersiapkannya. Aku adalah orang yang menemukan bakatmu, cepat atau lambat kau akan menyadari itu". Kemudian Akashi meninggalkan _duo combi_ Seirin itu yang sedang mematung disana.

 _Quarter_ ketiga dimulai, sungguh mengejukan belum sampai 4 menit, Shuutoku sudah tertinggal 21 poin. Sungguh sukses Rakuzan memporak – porandakan Shuutoku, tembakan _three point_ dari Akashi membuat kedudukan Shuutoku dan Rakuzan menjadi 51-71.

Lebih menghebohkan lagi saat Akashi Seijuuro melakukan _shoot_ ke dalam _ring_ -nya sendiri, mungkin ia cukup kesal dengan permainan dari tim basket Rakuzan. Disana Akashi mulai menggila jika Rakuzan sampai kalah, ia akan keluar dari tim basket Rakuzan serta akan memberikan kedua matanya untuk menebus dosanya.

Semua orang yang disana terkejut khususnya pemain basket Rakuzan sendiri, terjadi perseteruan diantara pemain basket Rakuzan, sepertinya Hayama Kotaro tak bisa menerima keputusan gila dari Akashi. Namun setelah mendengar kata – kata Akashi yang _absolute_ seluruh pandangan pemain basket Rakuzan langsung berbeda terlihat serius dan ambisius.

Permainan berakhir dengan hasil akhir 70-86, Rakuzan menang. Begitulah perkataan salah satu wasit pertandingan hari ini. Midorima datang menghampiri Akashi untuk berjabat tangan namun Akashi menolak berjabat tangan dengan Midorima.

.

.

"Seijuuro menang, jadi aku hanya tinggal menunggu pertandingan selanjutnya akankah yang menang Kise- _kun_ atau Kuroko- _kun_ , aku tak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa mengalahkan Seijuuro- _kun_ dengan membantu tim yang akan melawannya di final nanti". Hotaru begitu antusias menonton pertandingan selanjutan antara Kaijo dan Seirin.

Kedua tim sedang melakukan pemanasan tak luput Kise Ryota memberikan salam sambutan kepada Seirin, begitu pula sebaliknya _duo combi_ Seirin juga memberi salam sambutan kepada Kaijo. Wasit pun memberikan intrupsi untuk kedua tim berbaris.

Pertandingan semifinal kedua _Winter Cup_ dimulai, Wasit mulai melemparkan bola ke udara, yang menandakan bahwa _Jump Ball_ dimulai. Seirin mendapatkan bola pertama mereka, Izuki memberikan serangan pembukaan sebagai _Point Guard_ , memberikan _passing_ kepada Kuroko dan diakhiri dengan _Phantom Shot_ membuat Seirin memperoleh angka pertama dalam pertandingan semi final Kaijou dan Seirin.

Dengan cepat pula Kise membalikan keadaan, Kise melakukan _High Projectile Three_ yang membuat Kaijou unggul satu angka dari Seirin. Dalam waktu kurang dari 4 menit Kise berhasil memporak – porandakan Seirin dengan perbedaan skor 13 poin, Kaijo dan Seirin meraih skor sebesar 15-2.

Disisi lain, deretan bangku penonton. Dua gadis berbeda warna rambut ini dengan cermat mengamati jalannya pertandingan, "Ne, Hotaru- _chan_. Aku tak yakin setelah selesai dari pertandingan ini pergelangan kaki Kise masih sehat tanpa cedera".

"E-eeh? _Hontouni desuka_?". Hotaru masih tampak bingung mengamati permainan Kaijo dan Seirin, "Melakukan _movement_ seperti _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain pasti memilik resiko tersendiri jika terlalu memaksakannya, Hotaru- _chan_ ".

Hotaru mulai membuka buku catatan lamanya, disana tertera seribu data tentang anggota _string_ 1 yang dimana tempat _Kiseki no Sedai_ bermain basket bersama di Teiko. Hotaru mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran halaman yang ada dicatatan lamanya, setelah terbuka catatan milik Kise Ryota, ia membaca dengan seksama.

Kise Ryota memiliki kelemahan, dan kelemahannya tertulis dalam buku catatan _special_ milik Mikaido Hotaru begitu pula kelemahan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lainnya juga tercatat rapi dibuku coklat madu tersebut.

.

.

" _Etto_ , ketemu. Aku menemukan kelemahan Kise Ryota!". Hotaru sedikit menjerit setelah menemukan kelemahan Kise Ryota, " _Nani_?".

"Disini tertulis, kaki kanannya tidak bisa bergerak dengan baik karena terlalu sering digunakan untuk _jump_ dan kemungkinan besar kaki kanannya hanya bertahan sekitar 45 menit!". Misaki yang mendengarnya langsung mengerti, "Berarti tak ada cara untuk Seirin menang kecuali jika si nomor 10 itu serta Kuroko bisa menghentikannya dalam waktu kurun 15 menit, bukan begitu Hotaru- _chan_?".

"Eeh? Aku tak bilang harus menghentikan Kise- _kun_ dalam waktu 15 menit. Kau dapat presepsi darimana Misaki- _chan_?". Hotaru mulai kebingungan dengan presepsi sahabatnya tersebut, "Hanya perkiraan".

" _Etto_ , Misaki- _chan_ jika seandainya Kise- _kun_ kalah dari Kuroko- _kun_. Kumohon hiburlah dia, bagaimana pun dia. Kise- _kun_ selalu menolongku disaat Sei tidak ada". Hotaru tersenyum setelah memohon kepada sahabatnya agar menghibur Kise Ryota jika seandainya Kaijo dikalahkan lagi oleh Seirin.

"Hn". Misaki menjawabnya singkat.

Tak terasa pertandingan Kaijo dan Seirin berjalan dengan sengit, _quarter_ kedua berakhir dengan skor 44-44. Kiyoshi Teppei membalikan kedudukan membuat Seirin seimbang dengan Kaijo.

 _Quarter_ ketiga dimulai, Seirin mulai melakukan serangan balasan. Memang sesuai dugaan Misaki dan Hotaru, pelatih Kaijo mengganti Kise dipertengahan pertandingan. Mungkin pelatih Kaijo tahu jika Kise mengalami cidera kaki yang mungkin cukup serius jika Kise tidak buru – buru digantikan oleh pemain Kaijo yang lain. menempati Kise di _bench_ membuat Kaijo cukup tertinggal jauh dari Seirin, saat _quarte_ r ketiga berakhir skor antara Kaijo dan Seirin adalah 58-67.

.

.

Rombongan tim basket Rakuzan baru memasuki bangku penonton namun sungguh kejam memang adanya, mengapa Akashi Seijuuro berserta rombongan harus duduk tak jauh dari Mikaido Hotaru dan Konno Misaki, hanya berbeda 4 kursi penonton dengan mudah Akashi bisa menemukan Hotaru.

Namun sepertinya Hotaru dan Misaki tak sadar jika mereka sungguh dekat jaraknya dengan tim basket Rakuzan. Mereka berdua sibuk mengomentari permainan Kaijo dan Seirin, bahkan buku catatan milik Hotaru yang sudah lama tidak dicorat – coret oleh pemiliknya, kembali dicorat – coret oleh Hotaru sendiri. Hotaru bahkan menambahkan beberapa catatan untuk Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kise Ryota, untuk pemain Seirin yang lain Misaki sedang melakukan _browsing_ di _handphone_ -nya.

"Aku mendapatkan data – data Seirin! Yang nomor 10 itu bernama Kagami Taiga kekuatan sepertinya ada didalam _jump_ -nya. Nomor 5 itu Izuki Shun, ia seorang _Point Guard_ dan memiliki _Eagle Eye_. Nomor 4 Hyuuga Junpei, Kapten Seirin dan juga memiliki kekuatan dalam _three point_. Nomor 7 Kiyoshi Teppei, pondasi terkuat Seirin dan dia juga _Uncrowned King_ serta seorang _Center_ yang cukup menakutkan". Misaki menjelaskan satu – satu data pemain Seirin tak luput pula Hotaru menulis kedalam buku catatannya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi bel tanda pergantian pemain sepertinya Kise Ryota dan Kuroko Tetsuya akan kembali masuk kedalam lapangan.

"Kise- _kun_ masuk ke dalam lapangan lagi? Tidak mungkin! Apa ia berniat menghancurkan kakinya!?". Komentar Hotaru membuat seluruh tim basket Rakuzan menoleh kearahnya. Komentar dari Hotaru cukup jelas dan sedikit lantang siapapun yang didekatnya pasti bisa mendengarkannya, "Hotaru- _chan_ pelankan sedikit suaramu. Lihatlah semua orang melihatmu!". Misaki berusaha menenangkan emosi dari Hotaru.

" _Gomennasai_!". Hotaru langsung membungkukkan badannya kearah penonton lain karena sudah mengganggu mereka untuk menonton pertandingan antara Kaijo dan Seirin.

Sudah hampir lima menit setelah Kise Ryota dan Kuroko Tetsuya memasuki lapangan, Kaijo benar – benar kuat dan tak bisa dihentikan, Kaijo terus menyusul angka untuk mengejar angka dari Seirin, hingga dimenit 1:47 kedudukan antara Kaijo dan Seirin 70-77.

Waktu terus bergulir, Kaijo kian menyusul angka untuk mengalahkan Seirin, didetik 38 skor antara Kaijo dan Seirin adalah 78-77. Usaha Kise Ryota sukses membuat Kaijo lebih unggul satu angka dari Seirin.

Sepertinya bukan hanya Hotaru dan Misaki yang sibuk berkomentar pertandingan antara Kaijo dan Seirin tetapi tim basket Rakuzan juga ikut berkomentar, apalagi Akashi Seijuuro sebagai Kapten Rakuzan membuat ia menjelaskan _detail_ bagaimana permainan Kaijo dan Seirin. Hanya saja komentar dari Rakuzan tidak seberisik komentar kedua anak perempuan berbeda warna rambut ini.

Didetik – detik penentuan siapa yang masuk final siapa disangka Kuroko melakukan _one on one_ dengan Kise namun naas Kuroko gagal mem _blok_ Kise, Kise melakukan _movement_ milik Aomine tapi _blok_ kejutan dari Kagami membuat Kise sedikit terkejut, "Kise!".

"Terus apa kau datang untuk itu semua? Lalu aku akan menghindarimu disini dan berakhirlah itu semua!". Kise langsung menggunakan _emperor eye_ milik Akashi Seijuuro serta menggunakan _ankle break_ milik Akashi Seijuuro.

Mungkin _movement_ pertama dari Kise bisa diatasi oleh Kagami tapi _ankle break_ yang kedua kali? Kagami tak bisa menahannya.

Kise berlari cepat sambil men _dribbling_ bola, niat awal menggunakan _thor hammer_ milik Murasakibara nyaris digagalkan oleh Kiyoshi dkk, Kise pun langsung memberikan _pass_ cepat kepada Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu memberikan _shoot_ nya dan kedudukan berubah didetik 4.8, Kaijo memimpin angka dari Seirin 80-79.

Seirin tetap fokus, _shoot_ terakhir dari Kuroko Tetsuya dipenghujung waktu menyelamatkan Seirin masuk kedalam final _Winter Cup_. Kedudukan berubah menjadi 80-81, seluruh tim basket Seirin senang dan melompat bahagia.

Akhirnya mereka lolos kedalam final _Winter Cup_ setelah satu tahun menunggu. Namun kemenangan Seirin menjadi pukulan berat bagi Kise Ryota dan Kaijo, mereka dua kali dikalahkan oleh Seirin.

.

.

"Ayo kita pergi!". Akashi mengintrupsi seluruh tim basket Rakuzan untuk meninggalkan area kursi penonton _Winter Cup_.

" _Cotto matte_ , Seijuuro!". Ucapan Hotaru membuat seluruh langkah anggota tim basket Rakuzan terhenti, "Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!". Tantang Hotaru kepada Akashi.

"Cih, kau tak akan pernah menang dariku yang mutlak ini, Hotaru!". Kemudian Akashi meninggalkan Hotaru dengan penuh arogan.

Hotaru masih termenung duduk dibangku penonton tadi, ia ingin Seijuuronya kembali. Bahkan Misaki yang dari tadi duduk disebelahnya ikut bingung, " _Etto_ , Hotaru- _chan_ kau masih ingin berdiam diri disini? Jika iya, aku akan menemani tapi jika tidak, aku akan ke tempat si _Kuso_ itu. Aku akan menghiburnya!". Jelas Misaki sambil bangkit dari duduknya, "Kau duluan saja, Misaki- _chan_. Aku akan disini beberapa saat lagi!".

"Yosh, aku duluan, _matta ashitane_ Hotaru- _chan_!". Misaki meninggalkan Hotaru sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Konno Misaki telah pergi, Hotaru membuka buku catatannya kembali. Ia mulai menganalisa kekuatan Akashi Seijuuro, beruntung ia sempat merekam permainan dari Rakuzan jadi ia bisa mengetahui bagaimana kekuatan Rakuzan.

Setelah selesai menganalisa ia pun memutuskan keluar dari area penonton pertandingan _Winter Cup_ tersebut, Hotaru berjalan cukup cepat karena jika ia tak cepat pulang ia tak bisa menyelesaikan strategi untuk Seirin besok.

Disisi lain, Kagami dan Kuroko tak sengaja melihat gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ tersebut dengan kondisi jalan tergesa – gesa.

"Kagami- _kun_ , sepertinya aku lupa untuk menyapa seseorang". Kagami sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Kuroko barusan, " _Doushite_?".

" _Etto_ , gadis yang berjalan terburu – buru tadi adalah _Yami no Hime_ ". Kagami makin bingung dengan ucapan ambigu dari Kuroko, " _Y-yami no hime dareka_?".

"Dia orang yang selalu menjadi bayangan Akashi- _kun_ jika Akashi- _kun_ adalah _Yami no Ouji_ dan gadis tadi adalah _Yami no Hime_ -nya. Jika ia melihat pertandingan sudah jelas ia akan membantu Akashi- _kun_ dalam melawan kita nanti. Aku akan menjelaskan semua yang aku ketahui tentang rahasia dibalik mata Akashi _-kun_ kepada seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin".

Penjelasan Kuroko tadi sukses membuat Kagami penasaran setengah mati.

TBC..

Note: Yo~Hola! Ichi datang lagi, sebelumnya Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin jika Ichi banyak salah *bow*. Gimana makin penasarankah? Apa kurang greget ama kisah Akashi dan Hotarunya? Ikuti terus yah kisah mereka dan jangan lupa RnR! Bye~

Waktunya Ichi bales Review:

For Searakim : Arigatou gozaimasu udh review fic Ichi. Haha Ichi juga makin penasaran ama Akashi dan hotaru juga, jangan bosen2 baca fic Ichi juga yah!

For Juvia Hanaka : Kya~Hana-chan hisashiburina!*hug*, ini udh ada chappie 2nya, gimana makin serukan? Ichi selalu berusaha mengupdate cepat biar Hana-chan dan reviews lainnya makin suka ama fic Ichi.. XD

Dan untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fic Ichi, Ichi ucapkan Arigatou gozaimasu! Dan Ichi masih nunggu Kuroko no basket S3 eps 18-25 jadi kemungkinan chapter final Seirin dan Rakuzan masih agak lama hahaha, Ichi ingin membuat fic Ichi ini mirip dengan cerita Kuroko aslinya dengan sedikit bumbu romance hahaha. Salahkan saja Fujimaki-sensei yang kekurangan chara heroine XD, sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya! Bye~bye minna-san! #lambai-lambaitangan


	3. Chapter 3

Between us

Disclamer : _**Kurobas**_ selalu milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** - _Sensei_

Cast : Akashi, Generation of Miracle, OC

Genre : Semi-Canon, Romance, Friendship

Rate : PG 15

Summary : Ini merupakan _Sequel_ dari _My Daily Activity_ , masih ada yang inget? Semoga _minna-san_ pada inget ;). _Winter Cu_ p tahun ini adalah _Winter Cup_ paling memanas sepanjang tahun karena untuk pertama kalinya semua _kiseki no sedai_ akan bertanding di _gymnasium_ _Winter Cup_ Tahun ini, tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang meraih juara utama pada musim dingin ini. Apakah Akashi dari Rakuzan, Midorima dari Shuutoku, Aomine dari Touou, Kise dari Kaijou, Murasakibara dari Yosen, atau Kuroko dari Seirin? Semua itu masih terasa abu – abu seperti kisah cinta antara Mikaido Hotaru dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Gak pinter bikin summary, langsung _cekidot_ aja! Jangan lupa _RnR_!

Note: jika tanda 'titik spasi tiga kali' maka itu sudah memasuki cerita sebenarnya alias bukan previous lagi :D, selamat membaca minna-san!

Previously,

Disisi lain, Kagami dan Kuroko tak sengaja melihat gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ tersebut dengan kondisi jalan tergesa – gesa.

"Kagami- _kun_ , sepertinya aku lupa untuk menyapa seseorang". Kagami sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Kuroko barusan, " _Doushite_?".

" _Etto_ , gadis yang berjalan terburu – buru tadi adalah _Yami no Hime_ ". Kagami makin bingung dengan ucapan ambigu dari Kuroko, " _Y-yami no hime dareka_?".

"Dia orang yang selalu menjadi bayangan Akashi- _kun_ jika Akashi- _kun_ adalah _Yami no Ouji_ dan gadis tadi adalah _Yami no Hime_ -nya. Jika ia melihat pertandingan sudah jelas ia akan membantu Akashi- _kun_ dalam melawan kita nanti. Aku akan menjelaskan semua yang aku ketahui tentang rahasia dibalik mata Akashi _-kun_ kepada seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin".

Penjelasan Kuroko tadi sukses membuat Kagami penasaran setengah mati.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 3: A Night Before Final, The True Story**_

.

.

.

Dimalam sebelum final dimulai, tim Seirin berkumpul di apartemen milik Kagami Taiga. Sang empu apartemen terlihat kesal kenapa semua anggota tim basket Seirin berkumpul dirumahnya.

"Baik, Kuroko, ceritakan kepada kami!". Kapten Seirin mengintrupsikan agar Kuroko menceritakan masa lalunya, "Kenapa mesti dirumahku?". Kagami memprotes seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin.

"Kau ingin kami mendengarkan cerita dibawah udara musim dingin?". Hyuuga selaku kapten basket Seirin mulai mengintrupsi lagi, "Tapi kenapa mesti disini?".

Kagami memprotes lagi, tapi pelatih Seirin Aida Riko menyela sebuah protesan dari Kagami Taiga, " _Cotto matte_ , cerita ini terhubung untuk final besok, ayo seriuslah dan mendengarkannya!". Kagami tak bisa memprotes lagi dan akhirnya duduk kembali.

"Kuroko, apa kau mulai bermain basket saat SMP?". Tanya sang kapten

" _Iie_ , aku mulai bermain ketika kelas 5 SD. Aku melihat pertandingan basket di _TV_ , sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan. Aku rasa itu alasan yang tepat untuk aku mulai, aku mengatakan seperti itu. Aku tak memiliki klub _mini-basket_ terdekat, jadi aku bermain basket di taman yang memiliki lapangan basket. Sampai suatu saat, ada anak laki – laki yang berbicara kepadaku, kita berteman dengan sangat cepat, dia lebih baik dariku, dan dia mengajariku dalam berbagai hal. Tapi ia pindah kota lain saat kelas 6 SD dan saat itu kita membuat satu janji, kita bersama bergabung dalam klub basket SMP dan bertemu kembali dalam pertandingan". Kuroko menceritakan semua secara jelas dan tim basket Seirin mendengarkan secara seksama.

"Kamu memiliki seseorang yang seperti itu?". Izuki mulai bertanya kepada Kuroko, "Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Dia masih bermain basket, bukan?". Imbuh Furihata

" _Iie_ , dia keluar dari basket karena aku. Aku yakin ia tak pernah memaafkanku untuk apa yang aku lakukan". Kuroko langsung memasang wajah datar ketika mengingat sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Kenapa? apa didunia ini". Koganei ikut berkomentar karena terkejut, "Ayo lihat, aku kira aku akan menceritakan itu dari sekarang urutan kronologinya. Setelah membuat janji, tahun baru datang, kemudian aku mulai datang ke SMP Teiko dibulan April. Hari dengan langit biru, langit itu sungguh bersih. Itu sangat sulit untuk dipercaya bahwa itu musim semi".

 _Flasck Back Start.._

 _Diawal musim semi, anak laki – laki dengan hawa berkeberadaan tipis, dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya mulai memasuki dunia remajanya. Dia menjadi salah satu murid di SMP Teiko, mendaftar di klub basket walaupun hanya menjadi pemain string 3 yang berarti hanya berada di benchwarmer saat pertandingan._

 _Ia selalu giat berlatih sampai suatu saat ia bertemu dengan anak laki – laki berkulit tan dan bersurai dark blue itu di gymnasium Teiko, namanya adalah Aomine Daiki. Secara tak sengaja Aomine terkena bola basket yang tak sengaja dilemparkan oleh Kuroko._

 _Buaakk..._

" _Douchirasama wa desuka?". Kuroko mendekati laki – laki bersurai dark blue itu sedang jongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya tak lupa ia menggerutu._

 _Aomine menengok kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari laki – laki bersurai baby blue tersebut,"Aomine-kun?". Kuroko menyadari sosok tersebut yang sedang jongkok dipojok lapangan._

" _Akhir – akhir ini aku mendengar ada hantu di gym ini, terus aku mengambil tempat untuk melihat". Aomine mulai bangkit berdiri, "Aku memiliki latihan ekstra"._

" _E-eh sugoina! Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan di string 1". Aomine berdecak kagum melihat Kuroko melakukan latihan ekstra. "Oke, aku membuat keputusan. Aku akan berlatih bersamamu setiap mulai dari sekarang. Ayo berbagi lapangan suatu hari nanti"_

" _Ii desuka?". Kuroko menanyakan kepada Aomine untuk meyakinkan dirinya_

" _Baka! Ini bukan tentang iya atau tidak! Siapapun yang bermain basket bisa menjadi orang buruk". Aomine mengepalkan dan memberikan tangannya dan Kuroko membalasnya dengan hal serupa._

 _Hanya saja bencana awal dimulai, Kuroko dipanggil oleh sensei pembimbing tim basket, ia diminta untuk berhenti bermain basket. Mendengar hal itu saat pulang sekolah Kuroko menangis di lapangan basket umum di tengah – tengah kota._

 _Namun Kuroko bangkit, ia tetap teguh pendiriannya terus berlatih basket. Tak terasa ia sudah memasuki tahun kedua di SMP Teiko, saat sedang ia sedang berkujung untuk melihat Aomine sedang berlatih di gymnasium secara tak sengaja Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara berkunjung kedalam gymnasium._

" _Aomine!". Akashi memanggil Aomine yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kuroko_

" _Akashi!". Aomine dan Kuroko menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya, "aku berpikir kau tidak datang terlambat, kamu disini?"_

" _Yeah, sejak gymnasium lain mulai ramai. Terus kita berdua berlatih bersama – sama disini". Jelas Aomine_

" _Berdua?". Akashi sedikit berpikir tentang yang dibicarakan Aomine dan melihat Kuroko yang berdiri disana._

" _Huh? Apakah disana terdapat laki – laki seperti ini di tim kita?". Murasakibara mengintrupsi sambil memakan kripik kentangnya._

" _Aku memiliki pengelihatan menarik dengan dia". Akashi menatap tajam Kuroko_

" _Waruina, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar berdua saja?". Kemudian Akashi ingin melihat cara permainan Kuroko dan berbicara kepadanya._

 _Setelah mendapat pencerahan dari Akashi, Kuroko menemukan caranya untuk bermain basket dan disinilah permulaan sang phantom six man. 3 bulan kemudian Kuroko menghampiri Akashi dan string 1 lainnya berlatih di gymnasium sore itu._

" _Oi, Akashi kau mendapat tamu!". Ucap salah satu pemain string 1_

" _Sudah 3 bulan yah, Kuroko-kun! Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?"._

" _Hai"._

" _Ayo kita mulai tesnya!". Akashi mengintruspi Kuroko_

" _Ano, jika mungkin kau bisa melihat permainannya?". Tanya Kuroko namun Akashi hanya menatapnya kemudian ia berlari menghampiri seorang kapten basket Teiko, "Nijimura-san, tentang apa yang ku katakan"._

" _Oh, jadi dia salah satu yang kau katakan beberapa saat lalu". Nijimura memperhatikan Kuroko yang berdiri diujung pintu gymnasium._

 _Tes untuk memasuki string 1 dimulai, Kuroko berhasil lolos dan menjadi bagian dari string 1 tim basket Teiko. Tak lama setelah Kuroko bergabung dalam string1, ada anak laki – laki bersurai kuning keemasan juga menjadi anggota string 1 yang bernama Kise Ryota._

 _Awalnya tim basket Teiko baik – baik saja namun saat sebelum pertandingan nasional dimulai terjadilah perseteruan diantara tim. Dimana Aomine yang mulai bermalas – malasan ikut latihan hingga Murasakibara yang mengajak Akashi bertanding one on one._

 _Pertandingan one on one antara Murasakibara dan Akashi membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya terkejut dimana Akashi belum mencetak angka satupun sedangkan Murasakibara sudah memiliki 4 poin, perjanjian sebelum bertanding adalah siapa yang mencetak angka 5 poin terlebih dahulu dia yang akan menang._

 _Atas insiden itulah yang membuat Akashi memiliki emperor eye-nya dan sisi lain kepribadian Akashi telah bangkit membuat semua orang khususnya Kuroko terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Akashi tersebut._

 _Pertandingan nasional ditahun ketiga tim basket Teiko, saat final SMP Teiko melawan SMP Meiko. Kuroko tak ikut bertanding karena tumbang saat semi final. Pertandingan itulah yang membuat sahabat Kuroko, Ogiwara Shigehiro terpuruk atas kekalahan yang diberikan oleh Kiseki no Sedai._

 _Kuroko baru datang saat pertandingan itu berakhir, "Ogiwara-kun?"._

" _Kuroko". Ogiwara menoleh kearah sumber suara Kuroko dan mata laki – laki bersurai hazel nut itu mulai berkaca – kaca dan mengeluarkan air matanya._

 _Kuroko syok dengan kejadian yang menimpa sahabatnya lalu Kuroko melihat kearah rekan – rekan satu timnya Kiseki no Sedai. Punggung mereka terlihat arogan terumata sang kapten Teiko, "Akashi-kun"._

 _Kuroko mulai menangis dan mengeluarkan airmatanya, "Nande? Menerjang kebawah pada janji yang aku buat dengan temanku? Sia – sia mendengar suara rekan setimku. Kita memenangkan turnamen tapi hatiku sangat sakit, aku bisa kesusahan dalam bernafas. Inikah yang kau sebut kemenangan, Akashi-kun? Aku tidak mengerti, lalu apa itu kemenangan?". Kuroko menangis sambil meremas baju atasnya yang ia kenakan._

 _Ogiwara Shigehiro, setelah pertandingan itu. Ia pindah sekolah dan keluar dari klub basket membuat pukulan berat bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan semenjak itu pula Kuroko keluar dari klub basket Teiko._

 _Terjadi Insiden besar setelah itu, Akashi memutuskan agar saat SMA nanti Kiseki no Sedai saling bertarung dalam pertandingan basket SMA, Akashi mengintrupsi agar mereka semua memilih sekolah yang berbeda – beda. Akashi juga memastikan bahwa Kuroko ikut serta dalam challenge ini._

 _Flash Back End.._

"Jadi apa? Kau sebenarnya memiliki kesalahan, kau membuang waktumu untuk khawatir. Itu hanya sesuatu yang mengejutkan dimana terdapat dua Akashi. Jika menurutmu mereka salah, kau dapat bisa memukul mereka atau melakukan sesuatu. Logikanya bisa datang kemudian, pada dasarnya kamu bisa melakukan sebuah aksi. Ini masih giliranmu dan kau masih ragu – ragu dan mengkhawatirkan itu?". Kagami mulai menceramahi Kuroko.

" _Soudesune_. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun, Ogiwara- _kun_ keluar dari basket karena aku". Kagami terlihat kesal dan menghampiri Kuroko, " _Takara_ , sudah ku bilang jangan mengkhawatirkan itu lagi!". Kagami memberikan pukulan sakti ke kepala Kuroko.

"Kau memiliki _wristband_ nya sebagai kenang – kenangan. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?". Kagami mulai berkomentar lagi, "Dia belum meninggal. Aku menerima itu karena kesalahanku".

"Dimana tidak ada jalan laki – laki bernama Shige ini berpikir seperti itu. Kau hanya bersikeras tidak ingin memaafkan diri sendiri dan jadi apa sekarang? 'dia ini adalah tipe orang sepertiku' pada saat itu, akankah kau menerimaku sebagai patnermu? Apa yang kau ingin katakan? Jika kau, aku serius akan memukulmu sekarang, _teme_! Kita siap sejak lama semenjak menjadi rekan satu tim. Kau tidak pernah berpikir apa tentang kita? ". Kagami bangkit berdiri dan menatap Kuroko tajam.

Hyuuga selaku kapten Seirin mulai membuka suara, " _Soukana_ ". Hyuuga mulai bangkit berdiri, "Seperti yang dikatakan Kagami. Bagaimanapun kau orang yang banyak bicara! Kami juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu juga!". Hyuuga murka dan memukul kepala Kagami secara bertubi – tubi, " _Nande ore wa_?". Kagami melakukan aksi protesnya.

"Kuroko, kau juga bodoh! Kau butuh untuk mendapatkan sebuah kedisiplinan juga!". Hyuuga mulai mengomel lagi dan mem _bully_ Kuroko bersama anggota Seirin lainnya.

" _Etto_ , Kuroko sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu! _Dareka Yami no Hime_?". Sepertinya ingatan Kagami sedikit bagus tentang ucapan Kuroko beberapa waktu lalu sebelum kerumahnya, "E-eh, _Y-yami no Hime_?". Hyuuga mulai bertanya – tanya juga.

" _Etto_ , selain Akashi _-kun_ di Rakuzan. Ada masalah lain juga untuk besok". Kuroko mulai membuka suara, "Sepertinya tadi saat di _gymnasium_ sebelum aku kesini, aku bertemu dengan teman se-SMPku saat di Teiko dulu".

" _Kiseki no Sedai_?". Tanya Aida

" _Iie_ , aku juga tidak yakin apakah itu benar Mikaido _-san_ atau bukan. Karena seingatku dulu rambutnya tidak sepanjang itu". Kuroko menerawang kejadian sebelumnya saat di _gymnasium_ tadi mengingat sosok gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ tersebut.

"Mikaido- _san dareka_?". Furihata mulai penasaran

"Mikaido- _san wa Yami no Hime desu_ ". Jelas Kuroko membuat yang lain makin penasaran dan bingung, "Kuroko bisakah kau jelaskan secara lengkap siapa Mikado itu?". Hyuuga sedikit memohon karena tak mengerti maksud dari Kuroko.

"Jika Mikaido _-san_ datang di final besok, ancaman kekuatan Akashi _-kun_ menjadi makin menakutkan sebab Mikaido _-san_ adalah bayangan dari Akashi _-kun_ ".

"E-eeh? B-bayangan Akashi?". Seluruh anggota tim Seirin terkejut mendengarnya, " _Hai_ , Mikaido _-san_ adalah orang yang memegang kunci kemenangan _Kiseki no Sedai_. Dia bisa mengetahui kekuatan para pemain hanya dengan sekali melihat dan satu lagi ia orang yang pertama kali menggunakan _misdirection_ , dan terlebih lagi dia orang yang mengetahui kelemahan seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ miliki". Kuroko mengakhiri penjelasannya sejenak

" _Ariienai!_ Mengetahui kelemahan _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan bisa menggunakan _misdirection_? Mahluk macam apa dia sebenarnya?". Kagami terlihat tak percaya begitu pula anggota tim basket Seirin lainnya.

"Ah~aku ingat _Yami no Hime_ dari Teiko, ia cukup terkenal sampai pertandingan musim dingin setahun yang lalu. Ku pikir itu hanya sebuah rumor semata karena nama _Yami no Hime_ tidak pernah terdengar lagi saat kami duduk dikelas satu SMA". Jelas Aida

"Eh, _hontouni desuka, kantouku_?". Fukuda dan Kawahara ikut penasaran dengan penjelasan dari pelatihnya itu, " _Hai_ ".

"Ah, Kuroko kenapa nama _Yami no Hime_ tidak pernah terdengar lagi?". Izuki mulai bertanya kepada Kuroko, "Entahlah, Izuki- _senpai_ aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tak begitu dekat dengan Mikaido- _san_ karena aku tidak pernah sekelas dengannya, Mikaido- _san_ lebih akrab dengan Kise- _kun_ selain dengan Akashi- _kun_ tentunya".

"Hubungan seperti apa yang dimiliki Akashi dengan Mikaido itu?". Kagami mulai bertanya karena penasaran, "Seingatku, Mikaido _-san_ dan Akashi _-kun_ adalah teman sejak kecil".

Setelah mengkorek – korek informasi Rakuzan akhirnya seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin pulang dari apartemen Kagami, tak lupa mereka mengucapkan terima kasih telah diperbolehkan berkunjung dan makam malam disana.

.

.

Di malam musim dingin itu, Konno Misaki berjalan menyelurusi koridor di _gymnasium_ itu. Ternyata mudah sekali menemukan Kise Ryota yang sedang duduk termenung sambil memegang sebuah kaleng minuman dingin.

Sayup matanya benar – benar terlihat jelas, ia dikalahkan oleh Seirin 2 kali bahkan air matanya sudah habis karena terlalu lama menangis. Gadis bersurai _dark blue_ itu berjalan menghampiri Kise Ryota, manik _raven_ nya hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat orang yang selalu mengganggunya memiliki penampilan yang mengenaskan.

"Kau terlihat amat menyedihkan, Kise". Mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan cepat _ace_ Kaijo itu mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Konno-cchi?".

Dengan sigap Misaki membuka sepatu basket milik _ace_ Kaijo tersebut, benar dugaannya pergelangan kaki kanan Kise mulai membengkak, buru – buru ia mengambil perban yang ia bawa dan membalut pergelangan kaki kanan Kise dengan cekatan.

"Jika kau berniat menghancurkan kakimu lebih baik kau patahkan saja kakimu itu, Kise! Permainanmu tadi amat hebat, sudah lama aku tidak melihat pertandingan basket dan ternyata seluruh pemain _Kiseki no Sedai_ telah berkembang. Jangan memaksakan dirimu karena menganggap dirimu seorang _ace_ dari timmu, kau bukan mesin _baka_! Sekali pun kau adalah mesin tetap saja semua itu ada batasnya".

" _Demo_ , Konno-cchi. Aku hanya ingin menang hiks~ Walaupun harus menghancurkan kakiku, aku benar – benar ingin menang bersama Kaijo hiks~".

Manik _raven_ itu terus menatap manik _topaz_ madu milik Kise Ryota tersebut, ia tak habis pikir kenapa anak ini benar – benar keras kepala. Apa gunanya menang jika harus menghancurkan masa depannya? Hanya orang idiot yang berpikiran seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa tangan mungil milik Konno Misaki ini mengelus surai kuning keemasan milik _ace_ Kaijo tersebut dengan lembut, " _Nakanaide_!".

Tangan mungil milik Konno Misaki terus mengelus surai kuning keemasan milik _ace_ Kaijo, tiba – tiba saja tangan besar milik Kise Ryota langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis bersurai _dark blue_ tersebut, "Oi _Kuso_ , apa yang kau lakukan padaku?".

"Kumohon, biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja-ssu". Gadis bersurai _dark blue_ itu hanya bisa mendengus pasrah ketika Kise Ryota memeluknya dengan erat.

Disudut koridor _gymnasium_ yang sepi itu untuk pertama kalinya Kise Ryota menunjukkan kelemahannya didepan gadis yang ia sukai tersebut, sebenarnya ia enggan terlihat lemah dihadapan gadis kelewat dingin ini hanya saja melihat perlakukan gadis bersurai _dark blue_ yang kian melembut ini membuat Kise semakin lemah.

.

.

Disisi lain, dikediaman Mikaido _mansion_ itu terlihat cukup sepi mengingat sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam waktu setempat, tetapi putri bungsu dikeluarga tersebut masih terjaga dan berguling – guling di atas ranjang empuknya tersebut.

"Hmm, ternyata memang sulit untuk tidur". Hotaru mulai bangkit dari aksi berguling – guling dikasurnya, ia mulai melihat keadaan kamarnya yang sedikit bernuasan _girly_ itu.

Manik _emerald_ nya mulai menjelajah setiap sudut ruang yang ada dikamarnya sampai ia menemukan siluet foto dirinya bersama Akashi saat di Sendai, 2 tahun yang lalu.

Hotaru mulai menatap sendu, ia masih mengingat jelas. Bagaimana sikap Akashi yang dingin saat bertemunya dengannya, membuat ia bertekad untuk mengembalikan sosok Akashi Seijuuro yang ia kenal dulu.

Tak lama kemudian Hotaru turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, ia tarik kursi berbahan kayu jati terbaik tersebut. Ia duduk disana dan tak lupa menyalakan laptop miliknya, ia mulai mencari data – data dan strategi untuk final besok.

Ia ingin memberi kejutan untuk Akashi, bahwa ia sudah bukan bayangan dari Akashi lagi yang melibatkan namanya dengan julukan _Yami no Hime_.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Between us

Disclamer : _**Kurobas**_ selalu milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** - _Sensei_

Cast : Akashi, Generation of Miracle, OC

Genre : Semi-Canon, Romance, Friendship

Rate : PG 15

Summary : Ini merupakan _Sequel_ dari _My Daily Activity_ , masih ada yang inget? Semoga _minna-san_ pada inget ;). _Winter Cu_ p tahun ini adalah _Winter Cup_ paling memanas sepanjang tahun karena untuk pertama kalinya semua _kiseki no sedai_ akan bertanding di _gymnasium_ _Winter Cup_ Tahun ini, tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang meraih juara utama pada musim dingin ini. Apakah Akashi dari Rakuzan, Midorima dari Shuutoku, Aomine dari Touou, Kise dari Kaijou, Murasakibara dari Yosen, atau Kuroko dari Seirin? Semua itu masih terasa abu – abu seperti kisah cinta antara Mikaido Hotaru dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Gak pinter bikin summary, langsung _cekidot_ aja! Jangan lupa _RnR_!

Note: jika tanda 'titik spasi tiga kali' maka itu sudah memasuki cerita sebenarnya alias bukan previous lagi :D, selamat membaca minna-san!

Previously,

Disisi lain, dikediaman Mikaido _mansion_ itu terlihat cukup sepi mengingat sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam waktu setempat, tetapi putri bungsu dikeluarga tersebut masih terjaga dan berguling – guling di atas ranjang empuknya tersebut.

"Hmm, ternyata memang sulit untuk tidur". Hotaru mulai bangkit dari aksi berguling – guling dikasurnya, ia mulai melihat keadaan kamarnya yang sedikit bernuasan _girly_ itu.

Manik _emerald_ nya mulai menjelajah setiap sudut ruang yang ada dikamarnya sampai ia menemukan siluet foto dirinya bersama Akashi saat di Sendai, 2 tahun yang lalu.

Hotaru mulai menatap sendu, ia masih mengingat jelas. Bagaimana sikap Akashi yang dingin saat bertemunya dengannya, membuat ia bertekad untuk mengembalikan sosok Akashi Seijuuro yang ia kenal dulu.

Tak lama kemudian Hotaru turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, ia tarik kursi berbahan kayu jati terbaik tersebut. Ia duduk disana dan tak lupa menyalakan laptop miliknya, ia mulai mencari data – data dan strategi untuk final besok.

Ia ingin memberi kejutan untuk Akashi, bahwa ia sudah bukan bayangan dari Akashi lagi yang melibatkan namanya dengan julukan _Yami no Hime_.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 4 : Give Me A Power**_

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai masuk melalui pintu kaca kamar milik Mikaido Hotaru, gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ itu mulai mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi, ia mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menyelurusi kamar mandinya.

Ia mulai merendamkan tubuhnya didalam _bath up_ -nya, "Hari ini akhirnya tiba juga".

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya, Hotaru pun pergi keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan, tak lupa setiap orang dirumahnya menyapanya.

"Hotaru- _sama ohayou_!". Ucap salah satu _maid_ -nya

" _Ohayou_! Shimada _-san_ , hari ini sarapannya apa? Lalu dimana _Okaa-sama_ dan Seara _nee-sama_? Aku belum melihat mereka pagi ini".

"Hari ini sarapannya sup tofu, Hotaru _-sama_. Seara _-sama_ dan Tsuruhime- _sama_ belum turun mungkin mereka sedang siap – siap, Hotaru _-sama_ ". Jelas kepala pelayan rumah keluarga Mikaido tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian dua anggota keluarga Mikaido datang ke meja makan untuk sarapan, tak lain adalah nyonya besar keluarga Mikaido dan putri sulung keluarga Mikaido.

" _Onee-sama_ , tumben lama sekali turunnya?". Tanya Hotaru

"Aku tadi baru saja melihat berita olahraga hari ini dan kalau tidak salah hari ini adalah pertandingan final _Winter Cup_. Kau tidak pergi menonton pertandingan final malam ini?".

"Yeah, aku akan menontonnya nanti malam bersama Misaki- _chan, Onee-sama_ ".

"Kalian berdua ini, ayo makan dulu jangan berbicara terus!". Nyonya besar keluarga Mikaido itu mengintrupsi agar kedua putrinya makan dengan tenang, " _Hai, Okaa-sama_ ".

Suasana sarapan pagi itu terasa sepi setelah ibu mereka mengintrupsi agar sarapan dengan sopan dan tenang, setelah selesai sarapan Hotaru memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamarnya, ia kembali termenung. Hotaru masih tak bisa berpikir jernih, ia masih tak percaya bahwa hari ini adalah final Seirin dengan Rakuzan. Dimana saat ini ia memutuskan untuk membantu Seirin agar menang.

" _Kami-sama_ berikanlah kekuatan untukku agar aku bisa membawa Sei- _chan_ kembali".

.

.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat, sampai aku baru sadar kalau ini sudah sore dan itu artinya aku harus siap – siap berangkat ke _metropolitan gymnasium_ , dimana pertandingan final _Winter Cup_ di adakan.

Sebelum berangkat aku memeriksa kembali pakaianku, sepertinya sudah oke. Yosh, aku siap melihat final _Winter Cup_ tahun ini.

Akhirnya sampai juga aku di depan _metropolitan gymnasium_ tersebut, ku lihat banyak sekali yang menonton pertandingan final malam ini, padahal pertandingan perebutan juara 3 sedang berlangsung tapi masih banyak orang – orang yang baru saja datang ke _metropolitan gymnasium_ tersebut.

Hari ini aku datang sendirian karena Misaki _-chan_ sudah lebih dulu datang, ia sudah berada didalam _gymnasium_ karena ia menonton pertandingan perebutan juara 3.

Setelah semua penonton masuk kedalam _gymnasium_ tersebut, aku bisa melihat jelas beberapa anggota _kiseki no sedai_ yang aku kenal duduk bersama, aku memilih kursi penonton yang paling strategis yang memudahkanku membaca strategi dari Seijuuro.

 _Puk,_ aku merasakan seseorang menepuk punggungku pelan dan ternyata, "Hotaru _-chan_ , sudah lama kau disini?". Tanya gadis bersurai _dark blue_ tersebut.

"Misaki _-chan_ , aku baru saja disini. Tadi aku melihat beberapa anggota _kiseki no sedai_ terlihat bersama, aku jadi merindukan saat – saat SMP, haha".

" _Yeah_ , tadi aku bertemu dengan mereka. Momoi yang awalnya menyapaku lalu Momoi mengajakku untuk duduk bersama Toou tapi aku bilang aku sedang mencarimu, Hotaru- _chan_. Jadi aku mulai mencarimu dan ternyata lokasi kursi penontonmu tak jauh dari Toou".

.

.

"Sebelum pertandingan dimulai mari kita kenalkan kedua tim terlebih dahulu. Pertama dimulai dari Seirin yang menggunakan _jersey_ berwarna hitam". Ucap seorang _MC_ dari _Winter Cup_ hari ini.

"Penasehat klub Takeda Kenji, pelatih Aida Riko, lalu kita akan memperkenalkan _starting member_ dari Seirin. #11 Kuroko Tetsuya, #10 Kagami Taiga, #7 Kiyoshi Teppei, #5 Izuki Shun, #4 kapten Hyuuga Junpei".

"Kemudian, yang menggunakan _jersey_ berwarna putih SMA Rakuzan. Pelatih, Shirogane Eiji dan selanjutnya kita akan memperkenalkan _starting member_ dari Rakuzan. #8 Nebuya Eikichi, #7 Hayama Koutaro, #6 Mibuchi Reo, #5 Mayuzumi Chihiro, #4 kapten Akashi Seijuuro. Dengan ini kami akan mulai pertandingan final _Winter Cup_ antara SMA Seirin dan SMA Rakuzan".

Setelah _MC_ melakukan _ceremony_ untuk pertandingan final _Winter Cup_ , kedua SMA itu mulai melakukan _bow_ dan bersiap – siap melakukan final _tip-off_. Kita semua bisa melihat bahwa Kagami Taiga yang akan melakukan _tip-off_ menggantikan Kiyoshi yang biasanya melakukan _tip-off_ tersebut.

Saat final _tip-off_ dimulai, Kagami mendapatkan lebih dulu bola _orange_ tersebut, bola tersebut di _pass_ Kagami dan diberikan kepada Izuki. Lalu bola tersebut diberikan ke Kuroko dan tak lupa Kuroko melakukan _ignite pass kai_ kepada Hyuuga.

" _Ignite pass kai_!".

" _Kai_? Oi aku tak bisa mencapainya!". Hyuuga memprotes Kuroko dan dengan susah payah Hyuuga mengejar bola _orange_ tersebut, setelah berhasil mendapatkannya bola _orange_. Hyuuga langsung menuju _ring basket_ Rakuzan dan disana ada Mibuchi yang sudah siap menghadang Hyuuga. Benar saja bola tersebut di _block_ oleh Mibuchi dengan mudahnya, "Kau terlalu lemah".

Kemudian bola _orange_ tersebut langsung diterima oleh Akashi, kemudian Akashi melakukan _pass_ ke Nebuya. Dengan cepat Nebuya melakukan dunk namun sayang sekali dengan cepat di _block_ oleh Kagami, "Kau lagi!".

" _Nice_ , Kagami!". Furihata mensupport Kagami dari _benchwammer._

Lalu bola yang telah di _block_ oleh Kagami diberikan kepada Kiyoshi. Kagami terus berlari kemudian Kiyoshi melakukan _chest pass_ kepada Kagami, lalu Kagami menggiring bola tersebut hingga ke tengah lapangan namun Akashi telah menghadang didepannya. Ia sempat berhenti dan berfikir sejenak setelah memastikan tindakannya Kagami melakukan _jump_ -nya diluar garis _three point_ , Akashi terkejut melihat gerakan Kagami seperti itu.

"Aku ingin menang bersama Kuroko dan lainnya! Maka dari itu aku harus lompat sekarang!". Kagami langsung melancarkan _shoot_ -nya dari sana. Semua orang yang melihat terkejut termasuk Akashi sendiri, " _Meteor Jam_?"

Setelah melakukan _Meteor Jam_ tersebut Kagami langsung memasuki area zone-nya tersebut, " _Omoishiroi_!". Akashi melancarkan smirk-nya yang terlihat sedikit mengejek tersebut, " _Zone_ , huh!?".

Kagami melakukan aksi Meteor Jam lagi hingga posisi kedudukan skor sementara adalah 0-4, namun sang pelatih Seirin Aida Riko berfikir ini mesti dihentikan, ia ingin ada pergantian pemain dalam menit – menit ini. Benar saja ia menggantikan Kuroko dengan Mitobe.

Permainan terus berjalan Seirin terus menambahkan angka mereka, hingga posisi kedudukan skor sementara adalah 2-11, lalu Akashi mulai mengubah gaya permainan Rakuzan. Ia ada diposisi _defense_ bersama Hayama Koutaro, Akashi juga yang akan menangani Kagami Taiga.

 _Zone vs Emperor Eye_? Siapakah yang akan menang? Namun Kagami dengan mudahnya melewati _Emperor Eye_ milik Akashi, lalu Kagami langsung melakukan _Meteor Jam-_ nya namun sayang sekali bola tersebut memantul saat Kagami hendak melakukan _shoot_ ke dalam _ring basket_.

Permainan terus bergulir, semua pemain Seirin mencoba menghadang Akashi dengan segala cara apapun mulai dari block biasa hingga _Eagle Spear_ milik Izuki pun tidak mempan melawan Akashi. Tak lama kemudian Kagami mulai keluar dari _zone_ -nya lalu Kuroko kembali ke tengah lapangan untuk bermain kembali.

Saat Kuroko mulai kembali bermain ke tengah lapangan, Furihata mulai menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh ditengah lapangan, namun Furihata tak berani berbicara takut ternyata bahwa dugaan dia salah. Permainan tetap berjalan seperti biasanya sampai tiba – tiba Mibuchi melakukan _block_ saat Kuroko hendak melakukan _pass_ -nya kepada Hyuuga, semua orang disitu terkejut, mungkin hanya Akashi yang tidak terkejut melihat itu semua.

"Tetsuya! Kau tahu kenapa _pass_ mu bisa dengan mudah di _block_? Karena diantara jari – jari dan tanganmu terdapat _slip_. Dulu aku memang menyuruhmu melakukan _pass_ tapi tidak pernah mengizinkanmu untuk melakukan _shoot_ ataupun _dribbling_. Karena aku tahu itu jika kau melakukannya dan kau akan kehilangan keberadaan hawa tipismu suatu hari nanti".

Kuroko terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Akashi saat itu, tak lama setelah itu Kuroko digantikan kembali dengan pemain no 9 di Seirin. Saat kembali ke tempat _benchwammer_ , Riko menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya.

Setelah Riko memberi arahan kepada Kuroko lalu Kuroko kembali ke lapangan lagi, " _Sumane_ Kuroko, aku melakukanmu untuk kembali ke lapangan seperti ini".

" _Daijoubu, ittekimasu_!". Lalu Kuroko kembali ke dalam lapangan lagi untuk bermain, Kuroko mengingat kata – kata dari kantouku-nya, "Hanya tinggal lebih dari 3 menit yang tersisa, aku hanya bisa memberikan itu semua kepadamu. Terus aku ingin kau kembali bermain dengan kekuatan penuh di lapangan, lalu kita bisa berjuang sekali lagi dan menang!".

Mengingat kata – kata dari _kantouku_ -nya, Kuroko langsung melakukan _vanishing drive_ miliknya dan menghilang meninggalkan Mayuzumi, namun ia terlihat dan berhasil dihadang kembali oleh Mayuzumi, lalu Kuroko menggiring bola tersebut dan melakukan _phantom shot_ -nya namun dengan mudahnya di _block_ oleh Mayuzumi. Tak lama kemudian _quarter_ pertama telah habis, para pemain kembali ke _benchwammer_ untuk istirahat selama 5 menit.

Setelah istirahat habis, _quarter_ kedua dimulai. Akashi dengan sengaja melakukan _miss pass_ -nya namun mereka semua mengira Akashi melakukan kesalahan tapi sebenarnya tidak. Akashi ingin menunjukan kehebatan dari Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Mereka semua terkejut dan termasuk dengan Kuroko, bahwa pemain no 5 di Rakuzan bisa melakukan _Misdirection_ seperti milik Kuroko, " _Usodayo_! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sama seperti Kuroko?". Izuki langsung memberikan komentarnya dan kebetulan disana ada Akashi yang langsung menjelaskannya.

" _Chigauyo_ , sebenarnya Tetsuya adalah model lama dari _six phantom_ dan Mayuzumi adalah model terbaru dari _six phantom_ , jadi sudah jelas mereka berbeda levelnya".

Permainan terus bergulir, decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola basket terdengar ditengah lapangan, sorak – sorak dari bangku penonton terus terdengar. Mayuzumi Chihiro mulai unjuk gigi di tengah lapangan final _Winter Cup_ , selain menunjukan _Misdirection_ , ia juga menunjukan _shoot_ -nya yang biasa dilakukan pemain basket.

Tidak seperti Kuroko yang memiliki teknik _special_ , sebenarnya tidak ada yang _special_ dari _shoot_ atau _drible_ Mayuzumi. Hanya _Misdirection_ yang membuat Mayuzumi sedikit terlihat special. Tak lama permainan _quarter_ kedua berjalan Aida Riko membuat keputusan untuk melakukan pergantian pemain.

Furihata Koukilah yang ia kirim ke tengah lapangan, disana semua orang terkejut. Apalagi Furihata menjaga seorang Akashi Seijuuro, semua orang langsung berkomentar termasuk Aomine Daiki,"Tak ada yang penting tentang itu. Aku hanya melihat sebuah chihuahua berdiri di depan singa".

Bahkan seluruh _Uncrowned King_ langsung terkejut dan memberikan komentarnya, "Apa yang gadis itu pikirkan?".

Dengan penuh ketakutan Furihata mencoba menjaga Akashi Seijuuro dan saat Mibuchi hendak memberikan operan kepada Akashi, "Sei _-chan_ bolanya datang!".

"Yeah". Saat Akashi hendak ingin menerima bolanya tiba – tiba Furihata jatuh sendiri dilapangan, semua orang terkejut termasuk Akashi yang heran melihat pemain seperti itu.

Ternyata trik Seirin adalah menjaga Akashi dengan Furihata saat Akashi berhasil melewati Furihata datanglah Kagami sebagai kejutan untuk menghadang Akashi namun semua itu belum bisa menghadang Akashi.

Rakuzan meminta time out secara tiba – tiba, Shirogane Eiji mulai mengomandokan agar Mibuchi melakukan _three point shooter_ -nya. Disisi lain, terlihat Furihata terjatuh di _benchwammer_ dan semua orang terkejut melihatnya.

Setelah selesai time out, kedua tim mulai bermain kembali. Mibuchi mulai melakukan unjuk gigi disana, membuat Hyuuga pusing hingga dia membuat pelanggaran. Skor Rakuzan kian menambah hampir seluruh _Uncrowned King_ melakukan unjuk gigi disana, dari Hayama Koutaro sang _Raijuu_ , Nebuya Eikichi sang Pertahanan brutal dan terakhir Mibuchi Reo sang Iblis penjaga. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka skor terus bertambah hingga posisi kedudukan sementara 50-35, Seirin pun mulai melakukan pergantian pemain.

Mereka mengirim anak kelas satu lagi untuk bermain dilapangan setelah dua kali mengganti pemain mereka yang masih kelas satu, permainan terus berjalan hingga _quarter_ kedua berakhir dengan skor 62-37, Rakuzan telah memimpin kedudukan mereka.

 _Quarter_ ketiga pun dimulai,"Seirin _Fight_!Seirin _Win!_ Seirin _Osu_!".

Hyuuga mulai meneriakan yel – yel mereka dan Mibuchi mendengarnya dan sedikit mengejeknya,"Bagaimana, ya? Mungkin mereka berteriak seperti itu untuk menghapus keteganggannya. Sekarang pun mereka melindungi hati mereka dari gelapnya keputusa-asaannya".

"Aku serahkan kepadamu, Hyuuga _-kun_! Dan juga". Batin Riko

Kagami pun bersiap kembali ke lapangan, Kuroko pun menghampiri Kagami, "Kagami _-kun_ ".

Kagami pun menoleh kearah Kuroko, "Aku mengandalkanmu!". Kuroko pun memberikan kepalan tangannya dan Kagami pun membalas kepalan tangan dari Kuroko, "Serahkan saja padaku". Kagami pun meninggalkan Kuroko dan berlari ke arah lapangan.

Seirin pun mulai bangkit melakukan serangan balik kepada Rakuzan namun Mibuchi Reo dengan sengaja membuat trik hingga berakibat fatal bagi Hyuuga Junpei.

 _Tecnichal Foul_ , Hyuuga Junpei mendapatkan _foul_ tersebut karena tidak mengangkat tangannya, ia malah ingin berseteru dengan wasit yang ada disana.

Disisi lain, Tim Shuutoku sedikit kecewa melihat permainan Seirin bahkan Takao sampai mengeluh kenapa mereka mesti terburu – buru untuk melihat hasil pertandingan final saat ini jika ternyata Seirin dalam keadaan memprihatinkan.

Tim Kaijo juga sedikit kecewa melihat permainan Seirin, mereka sedikit malu dengan permainan Seirin yang seperti ini,"Apakah hanya sampai disini saja permainan mereka?".

Sang kapten Kaijo berkomentar mengenai hal tersebut namun dengan cepat disangkal oleh Kise," _Iie_ , mereka masih bertahan! Masih ada satu harapan yang tersisa, tapi".

Permainan terus berjalan Kagami kembali berhadapan dengan Akashi, " _Madada_ Seirin, aku hanya bisa tenang kalau aku sudah mendengar nafas terakhir kalian". Kagami mulai bergerak dan dihentikan oleh _Emperor Eye_ milik Akashi.

Semua orang tahu, ah tidak lebih tepatnya seluruh _Kiseki no Sedai_ tahu termasuk Kise, "Tidak ada harapan jika berharap dengan _Zone_ , pintu itu tak akan pernah terbuka dengan orang yang sangat membutuhkannya".

.

.

"Hotaru- _chan_ , mau kemana kau?". Tanya Misaki saat melihat Hotaru hendak pergi meninggalkan bangku penonton.

Gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ itu berlari meninggalkan bangku penonton dengan tergesa – gesa menuju pintu keluar, "Aku akan membantu mereka, jika tidak sekarang. Aku akan menyesal!".

Hotaru langsung berlari kearah pintu keluar, dengan lari kecepatan cahayanya gadis itu langsung menuju ke sisi lapangan. Agak sedikit mengalami kesulitan masuk ke area lapangan karena ia bukan anggota dari kedua belah pihak tim, "Jangan halangi aku! Aku putri dari Mikaido Grup, jangan membuatku kesal!". Hotaru mengacam beberapa staff yang ada disana, namun akhirnya ia berhasil masuk ke dalam area itu dengan segala kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

Ia langsung berlari ke sisi _bench_ Seirin, namun ia terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya ia masih ragu. Harus mengatakan apa kepada Seirin agar mereka mempercayai dirinya. Terdengarlah bunyi pluit saat Hotaru berpikir.

 _Time out_ ,

Seirin kembali meminta _time out_ , seluruh starting member kembali ke _benchwammer_ , sangat terlihat wajah mereka terlihat letih dan depresi bahkan Aida Riko sebagai pelatih terlihat frustasi melihat timnya akan mengalami kekalahan di final ini.

Kuroko hanya bisa memandangi kedua tangannya, ia mengingat kembali pertanyaan Akashi yang sampai sekarang ini belum ia bisa jawab tapi ia sudah mengambil keputusannya. Tapi entah kenapa air matanya tiba – tiba mengalir membasahi kedua pipi dan tanganny, "Tidak, aku ingin menang". Kagami yang ada disampingnya menoleh, "Kuroko!".

Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan mengatakan kepada pelatihnya Aida Riko, "Aku ingin menang! Walaupun itu percuma atau tidak mungkin tapi aku ingin menjadi no 1 di Jepang bersama kalian. _Kantouku_ , aku mohon!".

Tiba – tiba saja ada seorang gadis yang datang dan berdiri dibelakang Kuroko,"Aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan Kuroko _-kun_ ".

Semua orang disana terkejut melihat kedatangan gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ berdiri dibelakang Kuroko, "Mikaido _-san_?".

" _Yo_! _Hisashiburina_ Kuroko- _kun_!". Hotaru memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada seluruh pemain Seirin dan mereka semua terpesona," _Cotto matte, kanojo wa dare_?".

Kagami mempertanyakan siapa gadis bersurai pink fanta tersebut," Dia adalah _Yami no Hime_ , Kagami _-kun_ ".

"E-ehh? _Yami no Hime? Honki desune_?". Seluruh pemain Seirin terkejut melihatnya dan Hotaru hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

" _Maa maa_ , sekarang aku bukan _Yami no Hime_ lagi Kuroko _-kun_. Aku hanya seorang siswi SMA biasa namun aku datang kesini untuk membantu kalian menang dari laki – laki sombong yang berdiri disana!". Hotaru pun menunjuk Akashi dengan angkuhnya.

Disisi bangku penonton Yosen,"Benar – benar ciri khas Mika _-chin_ ".

"Kau mengenalnya Atsushi?". Himuro memperhatikan gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ tersebut, "Hn, Mika- _chin_ temanku saat di Teiko". Penjelasan singkat dari Murasakibara membuat Himuro sedikit mengerti tentang situasi yang ada disana.

Disisi lain bangku penonton Kaijo, "Mikaido- _cchi_ kenapa bisa sampai sana- _ssu_!?". Kise sedikit histeris melihat Hotaru ada di _benchwammer_ milik Seirin.

"Kau mengenalnya Kise?". Kasamatsu bertanya karena pernasaran," _Hai_ , aku mengenalnya. Dia itu sahabat dari gadis yang kusukai dan kira – kira Konno _-cchi_ ada disini tidak yah?".

Mendengar penututuran Kise, Kasamatsu sedikit jengkel melihat tingkah Kise. Ia pun menendang kaki Kise cukup keras.

" _Ittai-ssu_ , Kasamatsu _senpai_ ". Keluh Kise sambil memegangi kakinya sebentar.

Disisi lain bangku penonton Toou, "Mika _-chan_ serius ingin membantu Tetsu _-kun_ mengalahkan Akashi- _kun?_ ". Penututuran Momoi membuat Aomine malas menanggapinya.

"Biarkan saja Satsuki, lagipula Mikaido memang hebat dalam urusan basket. Cih, aku jadi mengingat kenangan dimana aku dikalahkan dengan si Mikaido tersebut". Sakurai pun yang mendengarnya terheran – heran bagaimana bisa Aomine dikalahkan.

"Aomine- _san_ dikalahkan? _Sumimasen, suminasen_!". Aomine pun menatap Sakurai dengan _death glare_ -nya," _Hai_ , gadis rubah itu memang hebat. Dulu aku pernah sekali dikalahkan olehnya namun ia tak pernah sekali pun melawan Kise dengan alasan ia tak mau jurusnya di _copy_ oleh Kise sendiri".

Penjelasan Aomine membuat semua orang disana termasuk Imayoshi mengerti betapa hebatnya gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ tersebut.

Disisi lain bangku penonton Shuutoku," _Ne~ne_ Shin _-chan_ menurutmu kenapa gadis tersebut bisa ada di _benchwammer_ Seirin?".

" _Shiranai_ , aku tak berharap dia melawan Akashi, _nanodayo_!".

"E-eh? _Nande_ Midorima?". Miyaji mulai antusias menanyakan gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ tersebut,"Jika Mikaido melawan Akashi sama saja seperti Akashi melawan bayangannya sendiri _nanodayo_ ".

Sang Kapten Shuutoku, Ootsubo mulai berpikir sejenak,"Apa maksudmu bayangan Akashi, Midorima?". Midorima pun memperhatikan keadaan lapangan.

"Mikaido dan Akashi itu adalah saling melengkapi dan mengisi satu sama lain. Ikatan mereka berdua seperti cahaya dan bayangan, Mikaido orang yang pertama mengajari Akashi bermain basket jadi jika _Emperor Eye_ Mikaido digunakan ia bisa membaca hasil akhir dari pertandingan final hari ini _nanodayo_ ".

" _Usodayo_! Shin- _chan_ itu gak mungkin, bagaimana bisa gadis bernama Mikaido itu bisa lebih kuat dari Akashi?". Takao sangat terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Midorima.

"Sebenarnya bukan lebih kuat karena sesungguhnya aku tak pernah melihat mereka bertanding _one on one_ secara langsung _nanodayo_ ".

Jadi bagaimanakah pertandingan final antara Rakuzan dan Seirin saat ini? Apakah bantuan dari gadis misterius ini kepada Seirin akan mengubah keadaan Seirin? Nantikan lanjutan chapter final Winter Cup tersebut di chapter selanjutnya!

TBC...

Note: Hola~ ketemu lagi sama Ichi setelah sekian lama tak update, ada yg rindu dengan Ichi tidak? Sepertinya tidak ada, haha.. oh ya Ichi mau mengucapkan selamat tahun baru! Semoga tahun ini minna-san mendapat berkah :D


	5. Chapter 5

Between us

Disclamer : _**Kurobas**_ selalu milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** - _Sensei_

Cast : Akashi, Generation of Miracle, OC

Genre : Semi-Canon, Romance, Friendship

Rate : PG 15

Summary : Ini merupakan _Sequel_ dari _My Daily Activity_ , masih ada yang inget? Semoga _minna-san_ pada inget ;). _Winter Cu_ p tahun ini adalah _Winter Cup_ paling memanas sepanjang tahun karena untuk pertama kalinya semua _kiseki no sedai_ akan bertanding di _gymnasium_ _Winter Cup_ Tahun ini, tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang meraih juara utama pada musim dingin ini. Apakah Akashi dari Rakuzan, Midorima dari Shuutoku, Aomine dari Touou, Kise dari Kaijou, Murasakibara dari Yosen, atau Kuroko dari Seirin? Semua itu masih terasa abu – abu seperti kisah cinta antara Mikaido Hotaru dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Gak pinter bikin summary, langsung _cekidot_ aja! Jangan lupa _RnR_!

Note: jika tanda 'titik spasi tiga kali' maka itu sudah memasuki cerita sebenarnya alias bukan preview lagi :D, selamat membaca minna-san!

Previously,

Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan mengatakan kepada pelatihnya Aida Riko, "Aku ingin menang! Walaupun itu percuma atau tidak mungkin tapi aku ingin menjadi no 1 di Jepang bersama kalian. _Kantouku_ , aku mohon!".

Tiba – tiba saja ada seorang gadis yang datang dan berdiri dibelakang Kuroko, "Aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan Kuroko _-kun_ ".

Semua orang disana terkejut melihat kedatangan gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ berdiri dibelakang Kuroko, "Mikaido _-san_?".

" _Yo_! _Hisashiburina_ Kuroko- _kun_!". Hotaru memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada seluruh pemain Seirin dan mereka semua terpesona, " _Cotto matte, kanojo wa dare_?".

Kagami mempertanyakan siapa gadis bersurai pink fanta tersebut, " Dia adalah _Yami no Hime_ , Kagami _-kun_ ".

"E-ehh? _Yami no Hime? Honki desune_?". Seluruh pemain Seirin terkejut melihatnya dan Hotaru hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

" _Maa maa_ , sekarang aku bukan _Yami no Hime_ lagi Kuroko _-kun_. Aku hanya seorang siswi SMA biasa namun aku datang kesini untuk membantu kalian menang dari laki – laki sombong yang berdiri disana!". Hotaru pun menunjuk Akashi dengan angkuhnya.

Disisi bangku penonton Yosen,"Benar – benar ciri khas Mika _-chin_ ".

"Kau mengenalnya Atsushi?". Himuro memperhatikan gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ tersebut, "Hn, Mika- _chin_ temanku saat di Teiko". Penjelasan singkat dari Murasakibara membuat Himuro sedikit mengerti tentang situasi yang ada disana.

Disisi lain bangku penonton Kaijo, "Mikaido- _cchi_ kenapa bisa sampai sana- _ssu_!?". Kise sedikit histeris melihat Hotaru ada di _benchwammer_ milik Seirin.

"Kau mengenalnya Kise?". Kasamatsu bertanya karena pernasaran," _Hai_ , aku mengenalnya. Dia itu sahabat dari gadis yang kusukai dan kira – kira Konno _-cchi_ ada disini tidak yah?".

Mendengar penututuran Kise, Kasamatsu sedikit jengkel melihat tingkah Kise. Ia pun menendang kaki Kise cukup keras.

" _Ittai-ssu_ , Kasamatsu _senpai_ ". Keluh Kise sambil memegangi kakinya sebentar.

Disisi lain bangku penonton Toou, "Mika _-chan_ serius ingin membantu Tetsu _-kun_ mengalahkan Akashi- _kun?_ ". Penututuran Momoi membuat Aomine malas menanggapinya.

"Biarkan saja Satsuki, lagipula Mikaido memang hebat dalam urusan basket. Cih, aku jadi mengingat kenangan dimana aku dikalahkan dengan si Mikaido tersebut". Sakurai pun yang mendengarnya terheran – heran bagaimana bisa Aomine dikalahkan.

"Aomine- _san_ dikalahkan? _Sumimasen, suminasen_!". Aomine pun menatap Sakurai dengan death glare-nya," _Hai_ , gadis rubah itu memang hebat. Dulu aku pernah sekali dikalahkan olehnya namun ia tak pernah sekali pun melawan Kise dengan alasan ia tak mau jurusnya di _copy_ oleh Kise sendiri".

Penjelasan Aomine membuat semua orang disana termasuk Imayoshi mengerti betapa hebatnya gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ tersebut.

Disisi lain bangku penonton Shuutoku," _Ne~ne_ Shin _-chan_ menurutmu kenapa gadis tersebut bisa ada di _benchwammer_ Seirin?".

" _Shiranai_ , aku tak berharap dia melawan Akashi, _nanodayo_!".

"E-eh? _Nande_ Midorima?". Miyaji mulai antusias menanyakan gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ tersebut,"Jika Mikaido melawan Akashi sama saja seperti Akashi melawan bayangannya sendiri _nanodayo_ ".

Sang Kapten Shuutoku, Ootsubo mulai berpikir sejenak,"Apa maksudmu bayangan Akashi, Midorima?". Midorima pun memperhatikan keadaan lapangan.

"Mikaido dan Akashi itu adalah saling melengkapi dan mengisi satu sama lain. Ikatan mereka berdua seperti cahaya dan bayangan, Mikaido orang yang pertama mengajari Akashi bermain basket jadi jika _Emperor Eye_ Mikaido digunakan ia bisa membaca hasil akhir dari pertandingan final hari ini _nanodayo_ ".

" _Usodayo_! Shin- _chan_ itu gak mungkin, bagaimana bisa gadis bernama Mikaido itu bisa lebih kuat dari Akashi?". Takao sangat terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Midorima.

"Sebenarnya bukan lebih kuat karena sesungguhnya aku tak pernah melihat mereka bertanding _one on one_ secara langsung _nanodayo_ ".

Jadi bagaimanakah pertandingan final antara Rakuzan dan Seirin saat ini? Apakah bantuan dari gadis misterius ini kepada Seirin akan mengubah keadaan Seirin? Nantikan lanjutan chapter final Winter Cup tersebut di chapter selanjutnya!

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 5 : Never Give Up!**_

.

.

.

Hotaru menatap semua wajah _starting member_ Seirin dengan penuh harap, "Jadi bolehkah aku membantu kalian?".

Aida Riko selaku pelatih Seirin memperhatikan gadis yang tiba – tiba muncul dihadapan timnya dan mengatakan ingin membantu mereka, "Memangnya kau kira kami akan mempercayaimu semudah itukah!?".

" _Kantouku_!". Seluruh pemain Seirin terkejut dengan penuturan dari Aida Riko tentang gadis yang tiba – tiba muncul di depan Seirin,"Percayalah! Jika kalian kalah karena aku, kalian semua boleh meminta apapun dariku! Aku janji itu!".

" _Yosh_ , baiklah kami percaya kepadamu, _Etto Yami no Hime_ ". Riko memberikan senyumannya kepada gadis itu, " _Yami no Hime janai yo_ , Mikaido Hotaru _desu_ ".

"Mikaido _-san_ , apakah kau sudah punya rencana?". Kuroko mulai bertanya kepada gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ tersebut.

" _Mouchiron_ , kau masih ingat _hand signal_ _ **(1)**_ yang aku ajarkan kepadamu kan. Kuroko- _kun_?".

" _Hai_ , aku masih mengingatnya Mikaido _-san_ ".

" _Yosh_ , aku akan memandu kalian dari sini, nah tugas mu Kuroko _-kun_ adalah memberitahu _hand signal_ yang ku berikan, oke?".

Kuroko pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali menuju lapangan, Seirin mulai bertanding kembali melawan Rakuzan.

Seluruh pemain Rakuzan terkejut ketika Kuroko kembali ke dalam lapangan, mereka semua berpikir apa yang masih ia bisa lakukan didalam lapangan.

"Mereka memangil pembuat trik yang asli telah kembali. Lucu sekali! Dia hanya pesulap yang rahasianya telah terbongkar". Mayuzumi memperhatikan Kuroko dengan seksama saat kembali ke lapangan.

"Kalau kau berpikir masih punya kesempatan untuk menang. Pemikiranmu terlalu optimis, Tetsuya". Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi, "Bukan itu yang aku pikirkan, aku bermain karena aku ingin menang. Hanya itu! Apapun hasil akhirnya nanti aku tidak akan lari!".

"Begitu? Determasi bodoh yang tidak ada artinya!".

Pertandingan pun dimulai kembali, semua pemain mulai ambil posisi. Seirin tak ingin kehilangan angka lagi mulai melakukan _shoot_ pertama mereka setelah _time out_.

Setelah _shoot_ pertama dari Koganei, terjadilah pertarungan _one on one_ antara Kuroko dan Mayuzumi, sepertinya Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak ingin diremehkan oleh Kuroko.

Namun sungguh naas, saat ia hendak men _shoot_ bola basket itu ke dalam _ring_ sudah terlebih dahulu di _block_ dengan mudahnya dengan Kagami.

.

.

"Jalannya pertandingan Seirin belum stabil".

"Apa maksudmu, Mikaido _-san_?". Aida Riko tampak bingung dengan ucapan Hotaru

"Seirin belum bisa menambah angka ataupun mem _block_ semua bola yang ada. _Rebound_ pun belum cukup untuk membuat Seirin mengurangi ketinggalan angka mereka". Hotaru masih menganalisa pertandingan Seirin dan Rakuzan.

"Jadi menurutmu bagaimana, Mikaido?". Furihata mulai bertanya – tanya tentang nasib Seirin, "Hyuuga- _san_ , ku mohon terus perhatikan jalannya pertandingan. Tak perlu menyesal dengan 4 kali pelanggaranmu". Hotaru tersenyum kepada Hyuuga.

"Aku akan memberikan _hand signal_ kepada Kuroko _-kun_!".

"Kuroko _-kun_!". Kuroko menoleh sebentar ke arah _benchwammer_ Seirin lalu ia melihat _hand signal_ dari Hotaru dan menggangguk saat melihatnya.

" _C-cotto matte_ , apakah Akashi tak akan tahu tentang _hand signal_ mu itu?". Aida Riko mulai bertanya, " _Iie_ , dia tak akan tahu. _Hand signal_ ini hanya ku ajarkan kepada _member string 2_ dan _string 3_ di basket Teiko, untuk apa aku ajarkan kepada _starting member_ Teiko yang sudah lebih mengerti dengan situasi pertandingan dan ditambah ada Akashi didalamnya!".

"Huh, Kau benar juga Mikaido- _san_!". Riko menyetujui pendapat dari Hotaru.

.

.

Pertandingan kembali memanas, Mayuzumi merasa bahwa Seirin mulai meremehkannya setelah hampir 3 kali dibiarkan melakukan _shoot_ kedalam _ring_ basket milik Seirin.

"Aku ingat apa yang pernah Takao- _kun_ katakan kepada ku. ' _Bagaimana yah? Ini mungkin kebencian kepada pemain sepertimu'_ ".

"Huh?". Mayuzumi tampak tak mengerti apa yang di ucapakan oleh Kuroko.

"Gelar _six phantom_. Maaf saja tapi aku rasa aku belum mau menyerahkannya!". Kuroko akhirnya mengatakan dan menghilangkan dirinya untuk memotong _pass_ dari Akashi.

Lalu aksi menghebohkan dari Kuroko mulai terlihat dan Seirin bangkit kembali.

"Sial, apakah dia memanfaatkan ku? Maka dari itu ia membiarkanku lewat begitu saja? Kurang ajar!". Mayuzumi terus mengumpat mengetahui fakta bahwa ia telah dimanfaatkan oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kemudian Mayuzumi Chihiro yang berubah fungsi dari seorang _six phantom_ menjadi alat pengalih operan dari Akashi, tentu saja membuat dirinya terpuruk. Akashi Seijuro memang laki – laki kejam yang bisa memanfaatkan setiap lawan ataupun kawannya.

Pada _quarter ketiga_ saat ini skor yang diraih Rakuzan dan Seirin adalah 76-56. Masih selisih 20 angka untuk Seirin agar memenangkan pertandingan final hari ini.

Hayama Koutaro mulai unjuk gigi, ia melakukan _one on one_ dengan Izuki. Tentu saja ia sedikit kecewa harus berhadapan dengan Izuki karena menurutnya Izuki itu terlihat lemah jadi mustahil bisa menang darinya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu? Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang Mayuzumi?". Masih sempat – sempatnya Izuki bertanya kepada Hayama saat pertandingan.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa. Itulah cara terbaik untuk menggunakannya. Apa ada yang salah?". Hayama malah kembali bertanya kepada Izuki.

"Aku tidak mau komplain koq, tapi aku juga tidak mau kalah!". Izuki mulai menyalakan api yang telah berkobar pada hari ini.

"Hmm, begitu? Mungkin pakai _3 jari_ saja sudah cukup. Namun itu agak menjengkelkan jadi ini dia. _4 jari_!". Hayama mulai melakukan _cross over lighting dribble_ miliknya tersebut.

Namun naas sekali Hayama gagal untuk melewati Izuki, "aku tidak bisa melewatinya meski menggunakan _4 jari_? Dia melihatnya dengan _Eagle Eye_ , jadi dia melihatku lalu menghentikan gerakanku?". Hayama berpikir sejenak saat Izuki berhasil menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ilama pernah bilang kepadaku! Dibandingkan dengan Akashi, kau masih jauh lebih lama darinya, _kitakore_!". Izuki mulai melakukan lawakan garingnya.

Hayama lalu tertawa terbahak – bahak saat mendengar lawakan dari Izuki, "Hahaha!".

"Dia tertawa?". Izuki langsung terkejut melihat ada orang yang tertawa karena lawakan garingnya.

"Maafkan aku, sejujurnya aku telah meremehkanmu, baiklah. Ini dia! _5 jari_!". Hayama lalu melakukan _cross over lighting dribble_ miliknya tersebut dan berhasil melewati Izuki.

Setelah beberapa kali Hayama Koutaro berhasil melewati Izuki, akhirnya Izuki dapat menghentikan _cross over_ milik Hayama tersebut dengan bantuan Kuroko.

Setelah mereka berhasil mengatasi Hayama Koutaro, ini giliran Koganei Shinji yang harus bisa mengatasi Mibuchi Reo.

.

.

"Aku tidak seperti Kou _-chan_ , semangatku tidak akan berubah berdasarkan siapa yang aku hadapi!". Mibuchi terkejut mendapati Koganei yang tersenyum dengan mulut kucingnya itu, "Kenapa kau memasang wajah seolah – olah kau akan menang?". Mibuchi bertanya kepada Koganei.

"Kenapa? Yah habisnya Izuki kami memang hebatkan?". Koganei malah bertanya kembali,

"Huh?". Mibuchi bingung dengan ucapan Koganei, "Apa maksudmu mengatakan Huh? Bukannya sekarang kami mendapatkan momentum? Jadi, aku akan berjuang sebisaku!".

"Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi apa". Mibuchi terkejut saat Koganei melakukan _movement,_ ia berpikir bahwa anak ini sedikit memiliki apa yang dimiliki oleh Hayama Koutaro.

"Tak salah lagi ini insting hewan, tapi levelnya koq?". Mibuchi berpikir keras dan mengingat seluruh orang yang memiliki insting hewan saat menemukan milik Koganei. Alangkah terkejutnya bahwa milik Koganei sebuah kucing?

Saat Mibuchi hendak melakukan _shoot three point_ nya seperti biasa, ia sungguh terkejut ketika Koganei dapat mengetahui kalau ia akan menggunakan _Chi_ lalu Mibuchi pun langsung merubah _shoot Chi_ menjadi _Ten_ namun agak terlalu kuat saat ia melakukan _shoot Ten_ sehingga terjadi benturan di _ring_ dan terpaksa Nebuya yang melakukan _shoot_ tambahan untuk Rakuzan, " _Cih_ , _Kuso_!".

Koganei mengerutu kesal, karena belum bisa melakukan _block_ untuk Mibuchi. Kemudian serangan balasan Seirin dilakukan dari _shoot_ Kagami.

Akhirnya tiba juga bola ditangan Mibuchi kembali, ini kesempatan terakhir Koganei untuk memcoba melakukan _block_ terhadap Mibuchi.

Saat Mibuchi melakukan _shoot Kokuu_ -nya, ia sungguh kaget saat Koganei berhasil melompat saat itu namun Koganei kurang cepat dalam melompat sehingga ia kehilangan kesempatan pertama dan terakhirnya untuk mem _block_ bola dari Mibuchi.

.

.

Disisi lain, _benchwammer_ Seirin.

"Selanjutnya dan dengan pasti _Kokuu_ dari Mibuchi Reo tak bisa dihentikan".

" _E-eh_ , Tak bisa dihentikan, _kantouku_?". Seluruh pemain cadangan Seirin bertanya kepada pelatihnya tersebut.

"Dengan _shoot_ tadi Mibuchi mengerti 2 hal. Pertama, entah bagaimana Koganei _-kun_ bisa melepaskan diri dari efek _Kokuu_ -nya. Kedua, meskipun ia bergerak tapi ia tak bisa mencapainya lalu berikutnya walaupun Koganei _-kun_ bisa membaca dirinya tapi ia tak akan ragu untuk menembaknya. Yang tadi itu benar – benar untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya".

" _Iie_ , menurutku tidak seperti itu!". Hotaru mulai berbicara.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?". Tsuchida mulai berpikir sejenak, "Karena dengan cara Koganei _-kun_ melakukan _block_ seperti itu jadi sang kapten Seirin bisa membaca bahwa pergerakan pada _shoot_ Mibuchi dari mulai _Chi, Ten_ , dan _Kokuu_ -nya dapat dibaca dari sisi _benchwammer_ ini, benarkan Hyuuga-san?".

" _Yeah_ , berkat Koga. Aku jadi tahu bagaimana strategi yang akan aku pakai untuk melawannya dan aku sudah mengerti dengan _shoot_ dari _Kokuu_ -nya!". Hyuuga menarik handuk yang ada dikepalanya dan melemparnya sembarang.

"Nah, Hyuuga _-san_ gunakan saja taktik _fake jump_ untuk melawan _Chi, Ten, Kokuu_ dari Mibuchi Reo, _ne!_?".

" _Hai, Sankyu_ Mikaido atas sarannya!". Lalu Hyuuga pun kembali ke dalam lapangan tak lupa ia memberi semangat kepada Koganei terlebih dahulu.

"Koga, berkat kau. Aku jadi tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan! Kerja bagus kawan!". Hyuuga men _support_ temannya tersebut dan kembali ke lapangan dengan wajah penuh ambisi.

" _Sankyu_ , kuserahkan semua padamu Hyuuga!". Lalu Mitobe memberikan handuk serta menghibur Koganei agar ia tidak terlalu terpuruk karena gagal melakukan _block_ kepada Mibuchi Reo saat pertandingan tadi.

" _Yo, Minna_! Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kalian!". Hotaru mulai berseru.

" _Nandarou_ , Mikaido?". Kagami sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh yang disebut – sebut _Yami no Hime_ oleh bayangannya sendiri.

"Kita memiliki waktu 10 menit lagi untuk menuju kemenangan! Jadi Izuki- _san_ tolong kau tetap menggunakan _Eagle Eye_ milikmu selama pertandingan. Kiyoshi- _san_ jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kaki mu tak cukup kuat jika kau memaksakan diri. Lalu Kuroko- _kun_ , gunakan _ignite pass_ dengan arah putaran berbalik dari jarum jam. Hyuuga- _san_ , jangan sampai terpengaruh oleh Mibuchi- _san_ dan gunakan trik yang aku beritahu tadi. Terakhir Kagami _-kun_ bolehkah aku memijat bahumu?".

"Ee-eehh? Kau mau memijat bahuku, Mikaido?". Kagami terkejut mendengar penuturan Hotaru yang akan memijat bahunya.

Tanpa menunggu izin dari Kagami, Hotaru langsung memijat bahu serta titik – titik saraf yang menurutnya inilah titik rangsang untuk membuka pintu _zone_ untuk Kagami.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?". Protes dari Kagami tidak diidahkan oleh Hotaru, ia terus memijatnya tak lupa sambil merapalkan mantra yang suka ia berikan kepada seluruh _Kiseki no Sedai_ termasuk Seijuro-nya tersebut.

" _Atashi no chikara, kimi no tame. Atashi no zone, kimi no chikara_!".

Jari – jari tangan Hotaru terus memijat tubuh Kagami, bahkan tubuh Kagami sampai menegang saat jari – jari tangan Hotaru menyentuh tubuhnya. Ada sensasi mengelitik menurutnya dan ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhnya.

" _Aaauww, itai_! Apa yang kau lakukan?".

" _Ssshh, damare_ Kagami _-kun!_ Mikaido- _sa_ n sedang mengeluarkan kekuatannya untukmu. Jadi kau rasakan saja sensasinya!". Kuroko sedikit mengintrupsi Kagami.

Setelah Hotaru memijat Kagami, tak lupa ia memberikan tamparan dipungung Kagami sebagai oleh – oleh telah selesai memberikan kekuatan kepada Kagami.

" _Itaiyo!_ ". Ringgis Kagami

"Mikaido- _san_ tidak memijatku juga?". Kuroko telah ingin dipijat oleh Hotaru

" _Ee-eeh_? Kau ingin dipijat olehku juga, Kuroko-kun?".

"Hn". Akhirnya Hotaru juga memijat Kuroko sebentar dan menyelesaikan dengan cepat.

" _Owarida_ , Kuroko _-kun_ "

" _Arigatou_ , Mikaido- _san_ ".

" _Douitashimashita_!".

.

.

Disisi lain, _benchwammer_ Rakuzan. Pelatih Rakuzan yaitu Shirogane Eiji memberi pengarahan kepada timnya tentang situasi pertandingan.

Tak luput pula, Akashi Seijuro melihat _benchwammer_ dari Seirin. Ia melihat kondisi Seirin disana sangat hangat, ia terkejut ketika Hotaru memijat Kagami serta Kuroko secara bergantian. Akashi merasa hatinya sedikit sakit melihat Hotaru lebih peduli kepada Seirin dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Namun Akashi tak mau ambil pusing melihat itu semua, baginya kemenangan adalah segalanya. Ia akan membuat mereka bertiga sekaligus jatuh dilubang yang sama dan tak bisa lagi meraih mimpinya.

"Reo, sepertinya semangat Hyuuga kembali. Walaupun ia memiliki 4 _foul_ tapi jangan lengah penjagaanmu".

" _Hai_!".

"Eikichi, mata dari Kiyoshi belum mati. Tetap fokus!".

" _Yeah_!".

"Koutaro, berapa banyak waktu yang kau miliki? Aku masih membutuhkanmu untuk mencetak angka!".

" _Mouchiron_!".

Mayuzumi menatap Akashi dengan mendalam, ia merasa Akashi sudah tidak membutuhkannya. Lalu waktu istirahat telah berakhir seluruh pemain kembali ke lapangan, begitu pula dengan Seirin yang siap memasuki lapangan.

"Teppei!". Riko memanggil Kiyoshi.

" _Doushitano_ Riko?".

"Hhmm, _nandemonai_!". Riko tak jadi mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan kepada Kiyoshi lalu Kiyoshi pun langsung pergi ke lapangan saat mendengar suara Hyuuga memanggilnya.

"Kami akan memastikan kami menang! Seirin _fight_!". Hyuuga memulai meneriakan yel – yel semangat untuk tim Seirin, " _Osu_!".

Akashi dan Rakuzan melihat tim Seirin dengan pandangan meremehkan namun lain ceritanya dengan Hotaru yang memandang wajah Akashi dengan penuh sesak.

'Seijuro, kau benar – benar berubah. Aku bahkan tak percaya kalau kau begitu berubah sekarang, aku ingin kau kembali Seijuro. Akan ku gunakan kekuatan ini untuk mengalahkanmu dan membawamu kembali!'.

Batin Hotaru.

Permainan pun dimulai, Seirin mulai beraksi. Kuroko melakukan teknik _ignite pass_ dengan arah putaran berbalik jarum jam, membuat pemain Rakuzan tidak bisa dihentikan. Bola tersebut sekarang ada di tangan Hyuuga lalu secepat kilat Hyuuga melakukan _shoot_ nya walaupun dihadapannya sekarang ada Mibuchi. Bola tersebut masuk kedalam _ring_ dengan mulusnya, " _Sasug_ a Kapten!".

Seluruh pemain cadangan Seirin bersorak saat bola tersebut berhasil masuk, Seirin pun mulai bertambah angkanya, " _Yosh_ , kita datang untukmu Rakuzan!".

Didetik – detik penentuan saat _quarter_ keempat Hyuuga dan Seirin mulai bangkit.

Hyuuga mulai bisa membaca gerakan _shoot_ dari Mibuchi, ia tak terkecoh saat Mibuchi akan melakukan _Ten_ _Shoot_ ke _Chi_ _Shoot_ , untunglah ia teringat ucapan Mikaido Hotaru untuk membuat fake jump saat melawan Mibuchi.

Walau awalnya Hyuuga hanya bisa menyentuh bolanya dengan seujung jarinya. Bola tersebut hanya menyentuh _ring_ dan membuat Kiyoshi memaksakan dirinya untuk melakukan _rebound_ di bawah _ring_ Rakuzan tersebut. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan kakinya, asal ia bisa melakukan _rebound_ dan adu kekuatan dengan Nebuya.

"Kiyoshi _teme_! Berapa lama kau bermain di _center_? Jangan sampai kalah dengan otak otot bodoh itu!". Seruan dari Hyuuga membuat Kiyoshi termotivasi dan berhasil melakukan _rebound_ dengan cepat.

Bola basket itu langsung di _long pass_ kepada Kagami, lalu Kagami pun mencetak angka dengan _dunk_ , "Beraninya kau Junpei _-chan_! Sekarang, aku serius akan menghancurkanmu!".

"Itu harusnya kata – kataku dan jangan memanggil nama depanku dengan _sufix chan_!".

Kapten dari Seirin benar – benar terbakar emosi dengan ucapan Mibuchi, namun disisi lain Hayama Koutaro mengamati suasana disekitar lapangan saat ada jeda sebentar di lapangan.

"Dia mulai terpancing tapi ia masih tenang. Jangan terlalu khawatir tentang Reo- _nee_ tapi disisi lain". Hayama menengok ke arah Nebuya.

" _Kuso! Kuso_!". Nebuya terus menhentak – hentakan kakinya ke lantai lapangan, "Tenanglah, Ei- _chan_!".

Hayama menendang pantat Nebuya agar Nebuya tetap tenang disaat pertandingan, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Koutaro?".

"Kau sepertiku dan kau akan terjatuh. Hati – hatilah! Kiyoshi itu kuat, tanpa cedera kakinya dulu dia ada di level yang sama dengan kita! Lebih baik kau jangan anggap dia remeh!".

Lalu Hayama berlari meninggalkan Nebuya, " _Damare_! Aku sudah tahu itu semua!".

Pertandingan kembali dimulai, Hyuuga kembali berhadapan dengan Mibuchi namun Kokuu shoot dari Mibuchi berhasil di _block_ sepenuhnya olehnya Hyuuga.

Setelah Hyuuga berhasil men _block_ serangan Mibuchi, Kuroko menerima bola tersebut dan melakukan _pass_ kepada Kiyoshi, saat Nebuya coba mem _block_ Kiyoshi dengan cepat Kiyoshi memberikan _pass_ tersebut kepada Hyuuga akhirnya Hyuuga mencetak angka dengan _three_ _point_ nya.

Seirin makin mengejar ketinggalan angka dari Rakuzan, Mayuzumi Chihiro menatap Akashi dengan bingung dengan santainya Akashi men _dribble_ bola tanpa memikirkan strategi untuk Rakuzan, "Apa yang ia pikirkan?".

Disisi lapangan, Kagami telah siap menghadang Akashi dengan _zone_ nya. Disana Akashi melihat bahwa ia tak boleh melewati _zone_ dari Kagami lalu ia mengoper bola basket tersebut ke Mibuchi.

Akashi mulai memasuki mode fokus untuk memasuki _zone,_ Hotaru mulai sedikit gelisah karena ia belum berhasil membuat Kagami masuk kedalam _zone_ sesungguhnya.

.

.

Akhirnya Seirin hanya tertinggal 10 angka, saat melihat dimana Akashi menyuruh timnya untuk melakukan 4 _offense_ dan 1 _defense_. Disana aku langsung panik, sepertinya tak akan keburu jika aku membuka _Protective Emperor Eye_ _ **(2)**_ _-_ ku untuk mencegah Seijuro memasuki _zone_ nya.

" _Kuso!_ ". Aida Riko langsung menoleh ke arahku.

" _Doushitano_ , Mikaido-san?".

"Aku tak akan sempat menggunakan _zone_ , bersiaplah Akashi akan menggunakan kartu _AS_ -nya!". Riko makin membulatkan matanya kepadaku.

"Huh? Seluruh pemain ada ditengah lapangan? Bagaimana mungkin!?".

Seluruh pemain Seirin masih terkejut dengan sikap Akashi yang berada disisi lapangan, apalagi tatapan intimidasi Akashi terlihat jelas.

Dan benar sesuai dugaanku, Akashi Seijuro berhasil memasuki _zone_ miliknya. Seirin pun diporak – porandakan oleh Akashi seorang diri.

" _Mou, yamatte kudasaiyo! Damedayo_!". Entah mengapa air mataku keluar begitu saja, seluruh pemain cadangan Seirin yang melihatku terkejut.

"Mikaido menangis?". Kawahara terkejut bahkan Furihata sampai tak bisa berkata apa – apa, menurutnya bagaimana mungkin seorang _Yami no Hime_ menangis karena Akashi memasuki _zone_?

.

.

Dengan sigap Aida Riko meminta _time out_ untuk Seirin. Seluruh pemain berkumpul, alangkah terkejutnya melihat Hotaru menangis.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?". Kagami tampak aneh dengan Hotaru yang masih menangis.

"Jangan pikirkan aku! Aku butuh konsentrasi sekarang! _Yosh_ , aku sudah mendapatkan semangatku kembali!". Hotaru mulai mengapus seluruh airmatanya dari wajahnya.

" _Daijoubuka_ , Mikaido _-san_?". Kuroko mulai mengkhawatirkan orang yang pernah menjadi instrukturnya tersebut.

" _Hn, daijoubu_ ". Kuroko sedikit lega mendengar ucapan dari Hotaru, ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan mantan instrukturnya itu.

" _Yosh_ , aku akan melakukannya!". Kagami mulai yakin dengan kemenangan Seirin.

"Eehh?". Seluruh pemain Seirin terkejut dengan penuturan Kagami, lalu para pemain Seirin tampak jauh lebih tenang, buktinya Izuki bisa melakukan lawakan garingnya tersebut dengan santai.

"Ini selalu sama terjadi, saat kita bertemu _Kiseki no Sedai_. Kejadian ini selalu terjadi! Momen dimana kita harus percaya dengan _Ace_ yang kita miliki!". Hyuuga mulai bangun dari duduknya dan diikuti pula oleh Kagami.

"Untuk menyerah mudah saja jika kita tak memiliki seorang _Ace_ dipertandingan namun saat ini kita memiliki Kagami". Lalu Hyuuga menghampiri Kagami dan menaruh _fistbump_ -nya di dada Kagami, "Tidakkah itu cukup?".

Kemudian seluruh pemain Seirin melakukan _fistbump_ -nya kepada Kagami begitu pula dengan Kuroko, "Kagami _-kun_!".

Kuroko pergi terlebihi dahulu ke lapangan, sekarang giliran Aida Riko dan pemain cadangan Seirin yang melakukan _fistbump_ -nya sambil menatap Kagami dengan penuh harap, "Kau sudah mengerti? Dari sekarang, kalah atau menang. Pertandingan baru akan dimulai sekarang. Pergi dan Menang, Kagami!". Seruan dari Riko membuat Kagami makin bersemangat, namun _Yami no Hime_ belum memberi sepatah kata apapun ke Kagami walaupun Kagami sendiri tidak peduli.

Saat Kagami akan menuju lapangan, tiba – tiba kedua tangan Hotaru memeluk punggung belakangnya, semua orang dan Kagami terkejut melihat _Yami no Hime_ memeluknya.

"Kau harus menang Kagami- _kun_! Bukalah pintu _zone_ terakhirmu, disana kau bisa mengalahkan Akashi dengan _zone_ milikmu sendiri. Maaf karena aku tak bisa membawamu sampai ke titik _zone_ mu, tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya!". Kagami melepaskan tangan Hotaru dan menatap wajah tersebut.

Manik merah senja Kagami menatap manik _emerald_ Hotaru dengan lekat," _Yeah_!".

Kagami dan _starting member_ Seirin pergi menuju lapangan dengan harapan bisa membawa kemenangan untuk Seirin.

Akashi menatap Kagami ataupun Hotaru dengan tatapan intimidasi, sepertinya ia sedikit kesal saat Hotaru memeluk Kagami seperti itu.

Pertandingan dimulai kembali dengan Akashi yang mendominasi dalam pertandingan bahkan saat Akashi hendak melakukan _shoot_ walaupun sudah ditahan oleh Kagami tapi tetap saja Kagami terjatuh dan berlutut disana, "Tetaplah diam disitu dengan tangan dan lututmu!".

Setelah _shoot_ Akashi masuk, Akashi berjalan menuju teman setimnya dan tak lupa menyeremahin para senpainya itu, "Untuk _defense_ , hati – hati dengan _three point_. Bisa kalian lakukan itu dengan benar?".

"Akashi/Tak mungkin kau!?". Mibuchi dan Hayama kompak terkejut dengan ucapan Akashi.

"Jika kalian tidak bisa melakukannya, aku juga akan lakukan itu sendiri!".

Seluruh pertandingan di setengah _quarter_ keempat ini didominasi oleh Akashi seorang diri dalam melakukan _offense_ ataupun _defense_ bahkan Kagami sampai tak berkutik.

" _Kuso!_ Padahal aku sudah ada didasar air dalam _zone_ tapi aku tak bisa membukanya karena ada seorang penjaga! Apa yang harus aku lakukan!?".

"Kagami- _kun!_ ". Kagami menoleh kearah seseorang yang ada disampingnya, "Kuroko!".

"Kenapa kita tidak menyerah saja sekarang?".

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kuroko! Kita sudah sejauh ini!".

"Aku tak mengatakan untuk menyerah pada pertandingan tetapi aku berbicara tentang Kagami- _kun_ yang sedang berjuang sendirian!". Kagami sangat bingung dengan ucapan dari Kuroko, "Huh?".

"Kita pernah berkata kalau pertandingan ada ditanganmu tapi aku rasa itu sangat memberatkanmu. Jadi maukah kau berbagi beban itu denganku?".

"Tidak seperti itu, aku baik – baik saja dengan diriku sendiri. Berikan aku sedikit waktu!". Kagami terkejut saat Kuroko menatap dengan wajah sedikit marah karena ia tak mau membagi bebannya kepada Kuroko, "Baiklah, bantulah aku! Kita berdua pasti akan mengalahkanmu Akashi!".

.

.

Seluruh pemain mulai berlari mengejar bola, dentuman bola basket mulai terdengar keras ketika Seirin mulai melakukan serangan balasan, namun sayang saat Kiyoshi akan melakukan _dunk_ tiba – tiba Akashi datang untuk mem _block_ bola tersebut dan berhasil.

Akashi berlari sendirian dan melakukan _offense_ seorang diri ke _ring_ Seirin dan disana ia sudah dihadang oleh Kagami dan Kuroko, alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia mengecoh Kagami tiba – tiba Kuroko muncul disamping belakang kiri Kagami, "Gak mungkin, bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau bisa berada didepanku!?".

Lalu dengan cepat kuroko memotong _dribble_ dari Akashi, semua orang disana terkejut termasuk Akashi sendiri dan Seirin melakukan serangan balik.

"Jangan bercanda! Kou- _chan_ hentikan mereka!".

Hayama Koutaro dilewati begitu saja oleh Kagami, disisi lain Akashi terdiam sejenak mencoba mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi setelah ia sadar. Akashi langsung berlari secepat mungkin dan tiba – tiba ia sudah berada di depan Kagami.

Kagami sadar akan hal itu langsung mengoper kepada Kuroko, "Tetsuya!".

Kuroko mengoper kembali kepada Kagami dengan sebuah _alley up_ , "Jangan bercanda denganku, aku adalah mutlak! Kekalahanku adalah sesuatu yang tidak mutlak!".

Lalu Akashi melompat didepan Kagami, "Kagami! Cetaklah angka!".

Seluruh orang menyerukan nama Kagami demi mencetak angka untuk Seirin, " _Yeah_ , serahkan saja padaku. Aku akan mencetak angka. Aku bisa merasakan seluruh perasaan semua orang dibelakangku bahkan aku masih bisa mengingat hangatnya pelukan gadis itu kepadaku! Aku akan membuat angka dengan mutlak!".

Kagami berhasil membuka pintu _zone_ terakhirnya sambil melakukan _dunk_ -nya yang membuahkan hasil untuk Seirin dan juga ia berhasil menjatuhkan Akashi Seijuro.

.

.

" _Yatta_!". Seluruh orang berseru saat Kagami berhasil mencetak angka.

Aku tak bisa percaya bahwa Seijuro bisa jatuh dilapangan setelah melakukan _air war dunk_? Entah apa yang ingin ku katakan terhadap situasi ini tapi Kagami- _kun_ benar – benar hebat, ia berhasil membuka _zone_ terakhirnya tanpa bantuanku.

Aku saja belum pernah sekali pun bisa menjatuhkan Akashi dalam hal apapun, terakhir saat aku bermain basket dengannya, aku mengalami kekalahan dan seri melawannya. Aku tak tahu haruskah aku senang atau sedih dengan keadaan Seijuro yang sekarang?

Disana sudah terlihat jelas papan angka yang menunjukan bahwa Rakuzan dan Seirin berbeda 12 angka lagi tapi aku yakin dengan situasi seperti ini pasti Seirin bisa menang.

Saat pertandingan dimulai kembali, bola sudah ada ditangan Akashi tapi ia meleset dalam melakukan _shoot_ yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Oi, Mikaido. Apakah kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi?". Ucap Koganei

"Eeh? Yang terjadi dengan Akashi? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu".

"Tidak tahu?". Tsuchida malah makin penasaran.

"Aku belum pernah menjatuhkan Akashi. Jadi aku tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, aku selalu saja kalah darinya!".

"Kalah? Ku dengar dari Kuroko, kau itu bayangan Akashi lalu kekuatanmu sebesar Akashi". Furihata malah semakin bingung,"Eeeh, siapa bilang! Aku bahkan bukan anggota dalam klub basket! Kenapa Kuroko- _kun_ bisa bilang seperti itu?".

"Bukan anggota klub basket!? Bagaimana bisa kau memberi arahan kepada mereka?".

Seluruh pemain Seirin terkejut mendengar penuturan dariku, "Instingku yang bekerja! Lagipula aku bermain basket karena menyukainya".

Kembali ke pertandingan, Akashi Seijuro sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan dalam pertandingan hari ini. Mulai dari gagal melakukan _block_ , keluar dari _zone_ , _shoot_ melesetbahkan sekarang saat mengoper pun meleset. Seirin pun mulai mengejar ketinggalan angka dari Rakuzan.

.

.

"Kau sudah didalam _limit_!".

"Jangan bercanda! Kekalahanku adalah mustahil!".

 _Eagle Spear_ dari Izuki memotong _dribble_ milik Akashi.

" _Akiramero_! Kita tak bisa menang denganmu!".

Saat Akashi melakukan _dunk,_ bola di _block_ oleh Kiyoshi dengan mudahnya.

" _Damare_! Aku pasti menjadi seorang pemenang! Aku akan dan saat ini juga!".

Permainan Akashi mulai aneh, seperti terjadi transisi antara _Bokushi_ dengan _Oreshi_ disana. semua yang ada dilapangan melihat Akashi dengan tatapan aneh. Ia bukan seperti Akashi yang biasanya. Lalu semua berakhir begitu saja saat Seirin sudah berhasil menyusul Rakuzan dengan cepat. Rakuzan dan Seirin adalah 92-90, Seirin sudah berada diposisi angka yang sama. Seluruh pemain Rakuzan mulai jenggah dengan sikap Akashi saat ini.

Rakuzan meminta _time out_ , disanalah Kuroko dan Hotaru mulai memperhatikan Akashi.

"Ada apa Kuroko, Mikaido?". Kagami bertanya sambil menatap _benchwammer_ dari Rakuzan," _Nandemonai_!".

Mereka berdua menjawab dengan kompak namun disisi lain, pelatih Rakuzan mulai berfikir apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi.

"Akashi, sebaiknya kau akan ku gantikan!". Ucap Shiragonei Eiji

" _Cotto matte kudasai_ , kau menyebalkan! Apa kau pikir kita nyaman denganmu? Atau kita akan menghiburmu? Kita tak akan pernah melakukan itu! Lalu kau membuat seluruh penyataan itu tapi apakah sekarang kau mendapatkannya? Aku tak percaya itu! Kau tak terlihat seperti anak laki – laki yang menemuiku di atap pada waktu itu! Lalu siapa kau?". Mulut pedas dari Mayuzumi membuat semua orang yang ada di tim Rakuzan terkejut.

" _Boku wa dareka_?". Akashi seperti melihat kembali masa lalunya, disana bisa terlihat jelas dimana ada _tou-san_ nya atau _okaa-san_ nya maupun Hotaru.

" _Boku wa dareka_?". Akashi terus melihat seluruh kenangan yang ia miliki.

" _Boku..boku_?".

"Kau adalah dari kelemahanku!". Akashi mengingat kembali dimana _okaa-san_ nya telah tiada, dimana ia tak bisa melihat senyuman _okaa-san_ yang paling ia cintai.

"Lahir dikeluarga kaya raya dan diktator, membuat aku harus memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda dari yang lain. Untuk harga diriku agar selalu menang dan saat aku kehilangan _hahaue_ dan semua itu seketika berubah lalu kau mulai ada saat aku berada dalam tekanan. Permainan bola basket adalah satu – satu yang _hahaue_ tinggalkan kepadaku, mengajarkanku untuk selalu bersama Hotaru. Ayah mengizinkan aku bermain asal aku selalu menang, latihan di Teiko sangat keras namun aku tak peduli. Saat aku nyaman dalam bermain basket dan menemukan timku sendiri dan kita melakukannya lalu memenangkan kejuaran nasional. Setelah kemenangan itu banyak terjadi banyak hal disana, seluruh anggota timku berkembang pesat sampai aku merasa tidak dapat meraihnya dan mulailah pertikaian di tim yang membuatmu muncul dihadapan mereka. Membuat Hotaru menangis, kita berdua sudah melakukannya!".

"Aku ingin kau tinggal disini, biarkan aku melanjutkannya dan bermain bersama mereka!".

"Begitu, aku sudah mengendalikan mereka. Aku adalah yang terkuat, kemenangan adalah mutlak untukku! Harusnya kau diam saja disini! Apakah kau tidak mengerti!?".

" _Yeah_ , aku memang tidak mengerti! Aku ingin menang bersama mereka walaupun harus menggatikanmu, itulah jalan keluar yang aku ketahui. Kelemahan yang diciptakan olehmu! Hanya kemenangan aku membuat kacau semua orang, aku telah kehilangan sisi dari kekuatanku dan sekarang kau juga membuat kesalahan yang sama!".

Sisi Akashi lain terkejut mendengar penuturan dari sisi Akashi yang lainnya.

"Dosa yang kita buat tidak bisa sepenuhnya hilang. Jika seandainya kita kalah, aku tidak apa – apa tapi itu tidak seperti jalan yang sudah dilalui, mungkin karena bertemu dengan Kuroko dan Hotaru, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menang juga!".

Setelah itu tak lama sosok Akashi yang lain muncul setelah ia membuka matanya dari kilas balik transisi hidupnya, "Siapa yang kau bicarakan orang lain?".

"Kau!". Mayuzumi terkejut saat Akashi telah berdiri dihadapannya.

" _Ore wa Akashi Seijuro kimetedaro_!". Akashi tersenyum disana.

Disisi lain Hotaru terkejut melihat Akashi Seijuro yang ia cintai kembali, matanya nyaris berair saat melihat manik _ruby_ itu sekali lagi setelah 2 tahun lamanya.

"Sei-Seijuro!".

Seluruh pemain Seirin terkejut saat Hotaru mengucapakan nama depan Akashi, begitu juga dengan Kuroko dan Kagami.

" _Nandarou,_ Mikaido- _san_?". Seluruh pemain bertanya – tanya, " _Iie_ , mungkin aku salah lihat". Hotaru menepis pemikiran Akashi Seijuronya telah kembali.

TBC..

Note : Hola, telah kembali lagi dengan Ichi setelah sekian lama, Gomenne! Ichi terkena WB soalnya dan dengan berbagai faktor tak bisa menulis fic ini diFFN. Ichi juga memperbaiki bahasa tulisan Ichi yang agak monoton menurutku. Disini Ichi ga tahu apa OC ini bener2 kerasa sebagai ahli strategi Seirin atau engga, aku masih banyak belajar untuk adegan ini.

Ichi ingin menjelaskan terlebihi dahulu tentang OC yang ada disini.

Mikaido Hotaru : Teman masa kecil Akashi sekaligus asisten pelatih saat di Teiko walaupun jabatannya sebenarnya hanya manager tambahan di Teiko tapi Hotaru ini sangat kuat dan dia juga memiliki zone sama seperti anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

Konno Misaki : Teman masa kecil Hotaru dan Akashi, kakak laki – laki Misaki juga adalah mantan anggota string 1 di Teiko juga sekaligus manager dari Yosen. Misaki ini gadis yang paling diinginkan oleh Kise dari Kaijo.

Sebelumnya tentang Hand Signal dan Protective Emperor Eye.

 _Hand Signal_ _ **(1)**_ : hand signal ini terinspirasi dari anime Eyeshield21 dan Haikyuu kira2 hand signal yang dibuat oleh Hotaru sejenis itu, kalian bayangkan saja sendiri.

 _Protective Emperor Eye_ _**(2)**_ : ini adalah nama zone dari Hotaru, zone ini seperti milik Akashi juga Nash dari Extragame. Zone yang bisa membaca visualiasi pertandingan atau membangkitan dari zone milik Akashi/orang yang dituju. Tapi zone ini juga bisa mencegah emperor eye Akashi bekerja secara maksimal ataupun membuat berkerja secara maksimal juga. Dan hebatnya zone ini bisa diberikan kepada seseorang dengan cara dipijat sambil mengucapkan mantra kaya fic diatas.

Sekarang Ichi akan membalas review dari para viewers:

Mitsuka Sakurai : ini udah dilanjut _

Yumi Ishikawa : ini udah dilanjut, oh ya untuk pertanyaan 'yami no ouji' itu apa artinya akan aku jelaskan disini. Akashi itu memiliki aura kekaisaran jadi yami no ouji adalah pangeran dari kegelapan karena menurut Ichi, Akashi memiliki sisi yang dominan kearah jahat #diguntingAkashi jadi Ichi rasa paling cocok mengunakan kata Yami no Ouji untuk nama beken Akashi wkwkwk. Semoga penjelasan Ichi bisa dipahami Yumi-chan

Guest: ini udah dilanjut koq! Sering – sering mampir yah. XD

Lalu terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mampir, ato baca, juga nge FAV,Follow dan Review fic abal buatan Ichi, tanpa kalian semua fic ini ga akan terus berlanjut karena Ichi mau nyelesein fic ini dengan secepatnya agar tidak terjadi discontinue yang membuat kalian semua kecewa maka dari itu dukung Ichi terus yah! #ciumsatu2 #lambai2tangan


	6. Chapter 6

Between us

Disclamer : _**Kurobas**_ selalu milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** - _Sensei_

Cast : Akashi, Generation of Miracle, OC

Genre : Semi-Canon, Romance, Friendship

Rate : PG 15

Summary : Ini merupakan _Sequel_ dari _My Daily Activity_ , masih ada yang inget? Semoga _minna-san_ pada inget ;).

Note: jika tanda 'titik spasi tiga kali' maka itu sudah memasuki cerita sebenarnya alias bukan previous lagi :D, selamat membaca minna-san!

Previously,

Setelah itu tak lama sosok Akashi yang lain muncul setelah ia membuka matanya dari kilas balik transisi hidupnya, "Siapa yang kau bicarakan orang lain?".

"Kau!". Mayuzumi terkejut saat Akashi telah berdiri dihadapannya.

" _Ore wa Akashi Seijuro kimetedaro_ _ **(1)**_!". Akashi tersenyum disana.

Disisi lain Hotaru terkejut melihat Akashi Seijuro yang ia cintai kembali, matanya nyaris berair saat melihat manik _ruby_ itu sekali lagi setelah 2 tahun lamanya.

"Sei-Seijuro!".

Seluruh pemain Seirin terkejut saat Hotaru mengucapkan nama depan Akashi, begitu juga dengan Kuroko dan Kagami.

" _Nandarou,_ Mikaido- _san_?". Seluruh pemain bertanya – tanya, " _Iie_ , mungkin aku salah lihat". Hotaru menepis pemikiran Akashi Seijuronya telah kembali.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 6 :Return!?**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

Seluruh anggota Rakuzan terkejut melihat Akashi meminta maaf kepada semuanya, setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ditambah Akashi memohon kepada seluruh anggota timnya untuk sekali memberinya kekuatan untuk menang melawan Seirin.

Waktu _time out_ telah habis, seluruh pemain kembali ke lapangan. Para pemain cadangan Seirin men _support_ Seirin dari _benchwammer_ , " _Defense! Defense! Defense_ ".

Pertandingan dimulai kembali, Kagami berhadapan dengan Akashi sekali lagi, " _Nanda_? Seperti ada yang berbeda dari Akashi? Dia datang! Konsentrasi! Jika aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku, aku tak akan bisa mengalahkan Akashi!".

Akashi melewati Kagami dengan mudahnya dan langsung menghadapi Kuroko, saat Kuroko hendak memotong _dribble_ Akashi. Akashi tersenyum, " _Hisashiburina_ , Kuroko!".

Kuroko sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Akashi, ia sempat kehilangan konsentrasinya sehingga membuat Akashi melanjutkan _dribble_ nya dan melakukan _passing_ kepada Mibuchi secara cepat.

Sebenarnya saat menerima _pass_ dari Akashi, Mibuchi sedikit terkejut namun insting untuk melakukan _shoot_ lebih cepat dan Mibuchi berhasil memasukan bola ke dalam _ring_ Seirin.

" _Shoot_ yang cantik. Kerja bagus, Mibuchi!". Akashi memuji Mibuchi Reo, ia sendiri tak percaya apa yang tadi di ucapkan oleh Akashi.

" _Usodayo_ _ **(2)**_ _!_ Sei- _chan_ memujiku? Lalu _pass_ tadi sangat tepat waktunya membuatku mudah menangkapnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan _shoot_ sebaik ini dalam pertandingan. Aku jadi semangat!".

Disisi lain, hampir seluruh _Kiseki no Sedai_ menyadari kalau Akashi kembali ke dalam dirinya yang dulu, dimana Akashi yang bersifat ramah dan solid kembali.

.

.

" _Huh?_ _Majikayo_ _ **(3)**_?". Hyuuga mulai bertanya – tanya.

"Sekarang Akashi- _kun_ yang sesungguhnya telah terbangun, dan akan sangat sulit melawannya saat ini dari yang sebelumnya".

'Jadi kita akan memulai pertandingan sesungguhnya, baguslah!'. Batin Kagami

Pertandingan dimulai kembali, Akashi melakukan _pass_ yang hebat kepada Hayama hingga membuat Izuki tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi dilakukan oleh Akashi.

Hayama mulai beraksi melakukan _clutch_ nya.

" _Mazui_ _ **(4)**_ _!_ Hayama akan mengeluarkan seluruh _skill_ nya!". Kiyoshi mulai sedikit panik dan mencoba melakukan _block_ kepada Hayama dan ternyata Hayama lebih dulu memasukan bola ke dalam _ring_ Seirin.

Permainan Rakuzan semakin membaik setelah _time out_ yang dilakukan Rakuzan sebelumnya, hampir seluruh _uncrowned king_ mencetak _shot_ ke dalam _ring_ Seirin.

Bahkan Kagami sampai berpikir kalau perubahan Akashi benar – benar membuat permainan menjadi lebih sulit. Ditambah Akashi mengeluarkan _zone_ miliknya.

" _Zone_!?". Kagami mulai bersemangat melihat Akashi menggunakan _zone_ nya tersebut.

"Jangan membebani diri kalian terlalu berat, tenanglah. Itu tak akan seperti yang kalian pikirkan. _Zone_ ini hanya sedikit mengembalikan kondisiku beberapa waktu lalu. Diriku akan berubah secara drastis. Tetapi aku tak bisa berkata dengan keempat lainnya".

Seluruh pemain Seirin terkejut dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Lawan mereka, Rakuzan seluruhnya telah memasuki _zone_!?

" _Ariienai_ _ **(5)**_ , bukankah hanya _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan orang seperti Kagami yang bisa memasuki _zone!_? Aku rasa hanya orang – orang terpilih yang bisa masuk kedalam _zone_ ". Ucap Tsucida

"Itu bukanlah _zone_ yang sempurna!". Riko memotong keluhan dari Tsucida, " _Zone_ tersebut ada karena kekuatan dari Akashi- _kun_ , besar kemungkinan jika _uncrowned king_ dapat menggunakan _zone_ juga".

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan!?". Koganei sedikit khawatir

"Tidak perlu khawatir, tenang saja!". Hotaru tersenyum

" _E-eehh_? Tenang saja bagaimana maksudmu?". Riko terlihat kesal, "Kau kira mudah menghadapi mereka berlima dengan _zone_!?".

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa akan ada jalan untuk Seirin". Hotaru menatap pertandingan dengan serius.

' _Cih_ , sebenarnya aku sendiri tak begitu yakin dengan Seirin terutama Kagami. Apakah Kagami bisa membuka _zone_ sesungguhnya atau tidak? Jika Seirin ingin menang hanya itu satu – satunya tapi Seirin sudah tak memiliki waktu yang cukup!'

.

.

Jalannya pertandingan mulai sangat sulit, Seirin benar – benar kehilangan banyak angka semenjak Rakuzan memasuki _zone_. Ditambah kondisi fisik Kagami yang sudah mencapai batas membuat Seirin dalam masalah.

"Kagami sudah keluar dari _zone_ dan aku tidak bisa menggunakan _time out_. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?". Riko terus menggerutu dan berpikir keras, " _Cih, ano onna_! Benar – benar tak membantu! Apa benar kalau dia itu _Yami no Hime_?".

Raut wajah Riko sangat kesal melihat Hotaru hanya menatap jalannya pertandingan dengan wajah datar. Pertandingan sudah semakin sulit namun tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Hotaru.

Setelah Seirin gagal mendapatkan _rebound_ , Izuki harus menghadapi Hayama namun Kuroko datang untuk membantu Izuki namun sayangnya Kuroko malah melakukan pelanggaran.

"Sekarang bukan hanya Kagami yang kehilangan tenaga namun seluruh pemain sudah terlihat kehabisan tenaga mereka namun disisi lain Akashi _-kun_ dan yang lainnya sedang diperfoma terbaiknya. Sungguh perbedaan yang menyakitkan!". Riko menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar – benar frustasi melihat seluruh timnya sudah diambang batas.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'.

Batin Hotaru dan Riko bersamaan.

" _GANBARE KUROKO! AKIRAMENAI_ _ **(6)**_ _!_ ". Seluruh orang yang ada dilapangan terkejut mendengar suara pemuda yang menyemangati Kuroko.

Kuroko menengok kebelakang dan mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Kuroko saat melihat pemuda itu, " _GANBARE KUROKO!"._

"O-ogiwara _-kun_!".

"Jadi itu dia!?". Kagami ikut misuh melihat pemuda yang meneriaki Kuroko.

Kuroko masih tampak sedih, ia masih ingat dengan jelas hasil pertandingan terakhirnya diSMP, dimana saat itu Teiko melawan Meiko dengan skor 111-11, ia tak sanggup melihat wajah Ogiwara Shigehiro yang merupakan sahabat baiknya tersebut.

"Oi, Mochi. Kau datang kesini untuk mendukung mereka juga kan?". Ucap Ogiwara ke temannya yang berdiri disampingnya tersebut, " _Hn_ ".

"Oh iya". Ogiwara pun membungkuk sebentar seperti hendak mengambil sesuatu dibawah sana, pemuda itu mengeluarkan bola basket dan tersenyum senang.

Kuroko sungguh terkejut melihat apa yang Ogiwara lakukan. Tak berasa air matanya keluar begitu saja. Aomine pun langsung berdiri saat melihat Ogiwara, " _Hora_ _ **(7)**_ , Tetsu! Kagami! Kalian menang dari kami! Apakah kalian? Jika tidak dapat mengalahkan Rakuzan, aku akan menghajarmu!". Seru Aomine dari bangku penonton

"Aomine". Gumam Kagami terkejut

"Dai- _chan_ ". Momoi ikut terkejut apa yang dilakukan Aomine

"Biarkan aku mengatakan yang sama tentang perjuangan kami! _Ike!_ _Katsunda-ssu_ Seirin!". Seru Kise dari bangku penonton juga

"Ayo! Kalahkan Akashi dan Rakuzan!". Seru Midorima dari bangku penonton juga

"Kau tidak ikutan juga, Atsushi?". Tanya Himuro

"Aku tak suka berbicara keras". Ucap Murasikabara sambil memalingkan wajahnya

Seluruh penonton menyerukan Seirin agar jangan menyerah untuk melawan Rakuzan, lapangan terlihat bergetar saat penonton menyerukan Seirin. Anggota tim Seirin sangat terkejut mendengar seluruh penonton mendukungnya.

" _Hora_ Kuroko- _kun_! _Minna_! Kalahkan Rakuzan!". Seru Hotaru, kemudian Hotaru memberikan _hand signal_ kepada Seirin dengan cepat.

Kuroko tersenyum lalu dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya, "Ini tidak menyenangkan jika mereka kalah begitu saja". Akashi tersenyum melihat keseriusan Seirin

"Kuroko. Seluruh orang mendukungmu sungguh memberi kekuatan, bukan?". Tanya Kagami

" _Hai_ ". Kemudian Kagami sadar dengan siapa yang menjaga pintu _zone_ sesungguhnya, ia melihatnya dan terkejut. " _Cotto ii desuka_ _ **(8)**_?".

.

.

Pertandingan dimulai kembali, dengan Kagami menjaga Akashi dan menggunakan taktik _man to man defense_ , membuat permainan dari Seirin sedikit berubah.

'Tekanan misterius apa yang kurasakan saat ini dari mereka?'

Akashi sedikit berfikir, sepertinya ada perubahan besar dari Seirin. Akurasi dari permainan Rakuzan terbaca jelas oleh Seirin, terlihat saat Rakuzan saling mengoper dan sulit mencetak angka ditambah _double clutch_ dari Hayama berhasil dipatahkan oleh Hyuuga.

Seluruh pemain Rakuzan terkejut ketika _double clutch_ Hayama berhasil dipatahkan, "Bagaimana mungkin Seirin bisa membaca kordinasi dari Kagami?". Akashi sedikit terlihat panik.

Kembali ke permainan, " _Mazaka Hontou no zone ka_ _ **(9)**_?". Akashi terkejut saat Kagami berhasil membuka _zone_ sesungguhnya.

" _Souka, ore wa tatakao janai!_ _ **(10)**_ ". Pintu zone terbuka oleh Kagami, " _Minna to tatakao za_! _ **(11)**_ ".

Akashi terkejut, semua orang disana terkejut termasuk Aomine. Sungguh Aomine tak pernah menyangka bahwa Kuroko adalah penjaga dari pintu _zone_ tersebut. Pertandingan sesungguhnya dimulai saat Kagami menyerang dan melewati Akashi dengan bantuan _passing_ dari Kuroko, Akashi terlihat kebingungan. " _Direct Drive Zone_ ". Seru Akashi

" _IKE_ KAGAMI!". Seru seluruh pemain Seirin yang ada di _bench_. Hotaru sangat jeli memperhatikan saat Kagami dan Seirin melakukan _direct drive zone_ , ia tak menyangka Seirin berhasil memasuki _zone_ sesungguhnya padahal ia tak pernah berpikir kalau Kagami bisa memasuki _zone_ sesungguhnya.

Kagami dihadang oleh _double team_ dari Hayama dan Nebuya, namun dengan cepat Kagami melakukan operan kepada Kiyoshi, dengan cepat Kagami melewati _double team_ Rakuzan itu dan langsung melakukan dunk ke ring Rakuzan.

Seluruh pemain Rakuzan terkejut saat Kagami berhasil mencetak angka, " _Yosh, Yatta_!". Seru seluruh anggota Seirin termasuk Hotaru sendiri.

Sesungguhnya Akashi belum percaya ada yang berhasil membuka pintu _zone_ sesungguhnya. Sangat mustahil baginya kalau ada seseorang yang bisa menggunakan _zone_ sesungguhnya, " _Yokatta_ , Seirin berhasil melewati masa sulitnya". Hotaru tersenyum senang melihat Seirin berhasil berkembang.

"Apakah kau yakin Seirin sudah tidak dalam krisis?". Tanya Furihata bingung

"Setidaknya masih ada harapan. Jalan permainan masih panjang, jika kordinasi Seirin sesuai tak ada masalah nantinya". Jawab Hotaru. Para pemain Seirin yang ada di _bench_ hanya mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya saja.

Permainan terus berlanjut, sekarang giliran Seirin yang melakukan _defense_. Hyuuga terus memperhatikan gerak – gerik Mibuchi namun sayang ia lengah, Mibuchi berhasil melewatinya dan hendak melakukan _shot_ nya. " _PASS_ Mibuchi! ITU JEBAKAN!". Teriak Akashi dari dalam lapangan namun sayang sekali Kagami telah melompat, Mibuchi yang melihat Kagami seperti itu langsung mengoper ke Nebuya namun sayang operan itu langsung dipotong oleh Kuroko.

" _Yatta! Ike_ Seirin! _ **(12)**_ ".

Seirin langsung menyerang kembali setelah berhasil mendapatkan bola, Izuki dengan cepat mengoper ke Kagami. Setelah menerima bola, melihat ia tidak mungkin melewati penjagaan dari Hayama, ia langsung mengoper ke Hyuuga. Saat itu pula Hyuuga langsung melakukan _shot_ ke _ring_ Rakuzan namun sayang sekali berhasil digagalkan oleh Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Hentikan serangan lawan! Kita pasti bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini!". Seru Hyuuga

Bola kembali ditangan Akashi, dengan mudah ia melakukan _ankle break_ kepada Kagami dan melakukan _shot_ dengan mulusnya. " _Katsu wa Ore da_ _ **(13)**_! Butuh waktu satu abad untuk kalian mengalahkan Rakuzan!"

.

.

" _Cih_ , keparat! Ia belum menyerah! Kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk menambah angka, kita harus menghentikan _offense_ mereka baru bisa cetak angka!". Hotaru terus menggerutu ketika melihat Akashi dengan sombongnya mencetak angka kedalam _ring_ Seirin.

Permainan kembali dimulai, sekarang adalah saatnya Seirin menyerang kembali. Akashi terus berteriak agar seluruh tim menjaga Seirin dengan baik. Seirin dalam masalah kembali Izuki tak bisa mengoper kemana pun, ditambah Kagami mendapatkan _double team_ dari Hayama dan Mayuzumi. Situasi sulit mucul kembali, "Izuki!". Panggil Kiyoshi, Izuki langsung mengoper kepada Kiyoshi.

Disinilah Kiyoshi mulai berjuang untuk melewati Nebuya namun Kiyoshi tidak bisa melewati Nebuya dan mengoper bolanya kembali kepada Hyuuga, namun Hyuuga belum bisa melakukan apapun sampai Kuroko meneriaki Hyuuga, "Kapten!". Hyuuga mengoper kepada Kuroko dan dengan cepat Kuroko mengoper ke arah Kagami.

"Mayuzumi! Hayama! Jangan lemahkan penjagaan kalian!". Akashi berteriak lagi namun sayang bola tersebut sudah ditangan Kagami dan dengan mudahnya Kagami berhasil melakukan _shot_ kembali dan menambah angka untuk Seirin.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Kita hanya punya 27 detik lagi!". Riko berteriak

"Lakukan _defense_ sekuat tenaga semuanya! Jangan sampai siapapun mencetak angka!". Hotaru ikut berteriak

Seirin sangat bersitegang, seluruh pemain sangat frustasi dengan detik – detik terakhir ini jika mereka gagal, mereka tak akan menang melawan Rakuzan. Izuki terus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Seirin menang, ia tahu bahwa Kiyoshi sudah dalam _limit_ jadi ia harus memotong operan dari Rakuzan. Dan benar saja Mibuchi mengoper bolanya dan dengan cepat Izuki memotong bolanya dan menangkap bola itu. " _Hashire_ _ **(14)**_!". Izuki berteriak.

Para pemain Seirin langsung berlari ke ujung lapangan. " _Ike_!". Seru Hyuuga

Izuki menahan bola cukup lama, saat melihat Kagami dijaga ketat. Ia tak bisa berpikir namun Hyuuga memanggilnya, "Izuki!". Kemudian Izuki langsung mengoper kepada Hyuuga padahal saat itu Hyuuga dijaga ketat oleh Mibuchi.

Mibuchi telah melompat saat Hyuuga hendak melakukan shot, "Hanya ini satu – satunya jalan untuk menang! Itu tidak hanya serangan balasan. Aku tak pernah latihan seperti ini sebelumnya namun aku sudah sering melihat cara ini. Jika aku membayangkannya pasti itu bisa terjadi!".

" _Mazaka_!?". Mibuchi terkejut saat Hyuuga sengaja membenturkan tubuhnya kepada dirinya ketika Hyuuga melakukan _shot_ nya. Bola telah melambung tinggi ke arah ring Rakuzan, saat bola masih berputar disisi ring, tanda pluit berbunyi dari wasit.

 _ **Pritt..Pritt...**_

Akhirnya bola masuk ke dalam ring. " _Basket Count. One Shot_!".

Seirin berhasil memasukan angka menjadi 105-104, Seirin berhasil menyusul Rakuzan. Mereka hanya tertinggal satu angka. Berterimakasihlah kepada sang kapten Seirin, sekarang Seirin memiliki harapan untuk menang.

" _Imatta three_!". Ucap Koganei

"Dan satu _free throw_! Kita mendapat 4 poin dalam pertandingan membawa kita kembali dari masa krisis kita!". Imbuh Tsucida

" _Yatta! Sasuga_ Kapten!". Seru Furihata

"Junpei!". Riko sedikit berkaca – kaca melihat begitu menakjubkannya Hyuuga mencetak angka untuk Seirin.

"Masih belum, jangan senang dulu. Kita masih bisa kalah jika tidak bisa mempertahankan bola terakhir ini!". Ucap Hotaru

" _Majikayo_?". Tanya Furihata, seluruh pemain Seirin yang ada di _bench_ menengok kearah Hotaru, " _Nani_?".

Hotaru bingung melihat semua anggota Seirin menengok kearahnya, "Oh, maksudku jika Seirin bisa berhasil melakukan _shot_ dengan 2 angka, sudah bisa dipastikan Seirin menang. Sekarang mari kita berdoa untuk kemenangan Seirin". Hotaru tersenyum

Disisi lain, Mibuchi menyesali tentang perbuatannya jika ia tidak gegabah pasti Seirin tak akan pernah mendapat 4 poin untuk menambah angka mereka.

" _Minna, gomenasai_!". Lirih Mibuchi sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Tak perlu minta maaf! Sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. _Rebound_ selanjutnya adalah momen sesungguhnya". Ucap Akashi sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan _jersey_ nya sendiri. Para pemain Rakuzan pun langsung mengerti ucapan dari Akashi.

Disisi lain, Seirin juga tak mau kehilangan kesempatan ini. Kiyoshi _keukeuh_ dengan keinginannya untuk melompat saat _rebound_ selanjutnya.

" _Makaseruna_ _ **(15)**_ , aku pasti akan melakukannya". Tegas Kiyoshi

"Aku juga akan lompat, jangan sembrono!". Sanggah Kagami

"Setelah semua ini, tak ada yang harus dibicarakan. _Rebound_ adalah pekerjaanku, membuat pasti itu untuk tidak sengaja memasukkannya, Hyuuga". Kiyoshi menoleh kearah Hyuuga

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata tidak sengaja darimu!". Hyuuga terlihat kesal kepada Kiyoshi dan memukul Kiyoshi dengan pelan.

"Ayo bermain dengan senang. Ini adalah permainan final kita!" Ucap Kiyoshi tersenyum

Permainan kembali dimulai, Hyuuga mulai pemanasan untuk melakukan _one throw shot_ nya, " _Sshh_ , ini menyakitkan. Rasanya aku jadi ingin menangis. Sial kenapa si bodoh itu mesti mengatakan ini untuk final". Hyuuga mengerutu pelan sambil men _dribble_ pelan bola basket tersebut.

"Ini adalah final, aku tak bermaksud mengatakan itu tapi aku rasa kau akan melakukan itu dengan baik". Batin Kiyoshi, Hyuuga mulai melakukan _shot_ dan bola melambung mulus ke arah _ring_ , "Ini adalah final terakhirku untuk bermain bersama semuanya tapi aku tak akan menyesal melakukannya dan hanya ini satu – satunya yang aku punya". Kiyoshi tersenyum, kemudian ketika bola hanya memantul diatas _ring_ dengan kencang.

" _Rebound_!". Seru Hyuuga

"Disini dan sekarang, aku akan melakukan segalanya dengan apa yang aku miliki". Dengan tekad dan kesungguhan Kiyoshi, ia berhasil melakukan _rebound_ dari tangan Nebuya dan menangkap bola tersebut.

Seluruh pemain Rakuzan panik, mereka tak tahu apakah Kiyoshi akan melakukan _shot_ atau melakukan _passing_? Semuanya tak bisa memperhitungan namun dengan kebodohan Mayuzumi yang meleng pada saat itu membuat Kuroko menghilang dari pandangannya. Mayuzumi mencoba mengejarnya namun tak secepat yang ia bayangkan. Kuroko sudah siap untuk melakukan _phantom shot_ nya tiba – tiba Akashi datang menghadang Kuroko dengan lompatnya.

"AKASHI!". Seru Hayama

" _OWARI DA KUROKO_ _ **(16)**_!". Teriak Akashi

" _Iie, mada desu. Boku wa kage da_ _ **(17)**_ ". Kuroko tersenyum saat hendak melakukan _phantom shot_ nya, namun Akashi terkejut dengan ucapannya Kuroko. _Shot_ ditembakkan dengan indahnya, Akashi langsung memutar manik _ruby_ nya dan melihat Kagami telah melompat tinggi ke arahnya, " _Huuhh_!". Dan dengan penuh kekuatan Kagami melakukan _dunk_.

Bola berhasil masuk, wasit membunyikan pluitnya.

 _ **Priitt..Priitt..**_

"Time _Out_! SMA Seirin memenangkan pertandingan _Winter Cup_!". Ucapan dari Wasit dibarengin dengan petasan kemenangan.

Seluruh pemain Seirin bersorak, pemain yang berada di _bench_ dan Riko langsung berlari menuju lapangan. Seluruh pemain Seirin menangis haru, " _Yaatttaa!"._ Kagami terus bersorak senang atas kemenangan Seirin. Para pemain Seirin langsung berhamburan memeluk Kagami, Kiyoshi mengendong Riko dan mengayun – ayunkan Riko, seluruh pemain Seirin sangat senang. Namun Hotaru hanya tersenyum melihat kemenangan Seirin, lalu ia menatap ke arah Akashi dan pemain Rakuzan yang sangat terpukul dengan kekalahan mereka.

Sebenarnya ada perasaan lega dihatinya, tapi entah kenapa air matanya lolos begitu saja saat melihat Akashi terlihat terpukul. Hatinya bergetar, ia mencoba menghapus air matanya, ia tak mau terlihat lemah didepan Akashi dan yang lainnya.

Disisi lain, Akashi sedikit terpukul. Ia masih belum percaya kalau ia sendiri kalah dalam pertandingan basket karena seumur hidupnya, Akashi belum pernah mengalami kekalahan.

"Kita kalah. Jadi inilah kekalahan. Sungguh mengerikan, rasa sakit ini tak bisa digambarkan. Aku tidak merasa aku akan tenang ketika berbaris nanti, tetapi itu karena aku rasa aku bersyukur telah bermain basket. Dan sangat bersyukur telah dipertemukan denganmu kembali." Akashi berjalan kearah Kuroko, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan dan mengucapkan selamat kepada Kuroko.

"Ini kemenangan untukmu, tidak ini kemenangan kalian semua. _Omedetto_! Dan persiapkan diri kalian, karena selanjutnya kami yang akan menang!". Akashi tersenyum

Kuroko ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Akashi, " _Hai, matta aimasho_ , Akashi- _kun_! _Itsumo Itsumo nando demo_! _ **(18)**_ ". Kuroko membalas jabat tangan dari Akashi. Lalu seluruh pemain ke tengah lapangan dan melakukan _bow_ secara bersama.

" _Yeah_ , masih banyak waktu. Ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Ini barulah awal. Kita bisa bertarung dengan basket yang paling kita cintai. Masih banyak waktu".

Batin Kuroko, itulah harapan Kuroko untuk semuanya. Ia masih ingin bermain basket dengan seluruh orang yang mencintai basket.

.

.

Seirin melakukan _photoshoot_ untuk majalah bulanan basket, mereka akan menjadi halaman depan dalam majalah bulanan basket tahun ini. Seluruh anggota Seirin sangat senang saat hendak melakukan _photoshoot_.

"Mikaido- _san, arigatou_! _Etto_ , Mikaido- _san_ tidak ingin ikut difoto?". Tanya Kuroko

" _Douitashimashite. Iie_ , aku tak pantas ikut foto bersama kalian. Aku sungguh senang melihat kesungguhan Kuroko- _kun,_ aku benar – benar sangat berterimakasih. Karena dengan Seirinlah, aku menemukan diriku lagi". Hotaru tersenyum

Setelah Seirin melakukan photoshoot, Kagami teringat sesuatu, "Oi, _Hime_ _ **(19)**_! Kau sudah berjanjikan akan melakukan apapun untuk kami!". Pinta Kagami dengan semangat

" _E-eehh_?". Hotaru terkejut dengan ucapan dari Kagami, " _Baka_! Kalian sudah menang masih meminta sesuatu dariku? _Fuzakeruna_ _ **(20)**_!". Teriak Hotaru dengan penuh kesal.

"Ayolah, Mikaido. Kau bisa traktir kami karena kami menang. Lagipula kami sangat lapar!". Keluh sang kapten dengan memegangi perutnya.

" _Onegai_ Mikaido- _san_!". Seluruh pemain Seirin berharap kepada Hotaru dengan mata berbinar – binar, " _Mou, hai – hai! Gohan o iko_! _ **(20)**_ ". Hotaru menanggapinya dengan pasrah

Akhirnya seluruh pemain Seirin bersiap – siap untuk pergi menuju restoran terdekat namun saat hendak keluar dari loker Seirin, mereka bertemu dengan Rakuzan di ujung koridor. Akashi menatap Hotaru dengan lembut, pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu menghampiri Hotaru.

" _Hisashiburina_ _ **(21),**_ Hotaru!". Akashi mengusap pelan kepala Hotaru, seluruh orang terkejut melihat perlakuan Akashi kepada Hotaru, bahkan Kagami sampai syok melihat gadis itu hendak dipeluk Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun. Mou, yamette kudasai_! _ **(22)**_ ". Hotaru menolak perlakuan Akashi secara sopan, ia berusaha menghindar dari pelukan yang akan dilakukan Akashi.

" _Doushite_ Hotaru?". Tanya Akashi lembut

"Jangan berlaku bodoh, Akashi- _kun_! Ini sudah selesai, aku sudah bukan bayanganmu lagi! Sekarang aku sudah menemukan apa yang telah kucari. Disinilah tempatku berada!". Tegas Hotaru sambil tersenyum, lalu dengan mantab gadis itu mengapit lengan Izuki dan Kagami. Kedua pemuda yang diapit oleh Hotaru hanya terbengong ketika melihat kejadian itu.

" _Souka_. Seperti yang kulihat, kau memang sudah menemukan tempatmu. Hotaru". Kemudian Akashi dan Rakuzan meninggalkan seluruh rombongan Seirin.

Mereka yang ada disana, Seirin hanya terbengong melihat adegan beberapa waktu lalu. Bahkan ekspresi Kuroko tidak bisa digambarkan, padahal ia masih mengingat jelas hubungan seperti apa yang telah dimiliki Hotaru dan Akashi sewaktu SMP.

"Oi, Mikaido. Kau sungguh berani melakukan hal seperti itu kepada Akashi!?". Tanya Kagami

"Menurutku biasa saja, dulu aku pernah melakukan yang lebih kasar padanya". Hotaru menghela nafas sejenak, " _Hora_ , katanya kita mau makan? Ayo kita ke restoran! Bukankah kalian ingin makan?". Ajak Hotaru kepada Seirin

Akhirnya seluruh anggota Seirin mampir ke restoran terdekat, disana seluruh pemain Seirin terkejut dengan harga yang disuguhkan di restoran sushi tersebut.

" _Majikayo_? 1.300 Yen? Mahal banget!". Keluh Hyuuga

"Bahkan ada yang mencapai 1.500 Yen". Imbuh Koganei

" _Hora_ , kalian pesan saja. Aku akan membayarnya!". Seru Hotaru

"Kau yakin akan membayar ini semua, Mikaido _-san?_ Harga direstoran ini cukup mahal untuk kantong anak sekolah, lho!". Tanya Riko

" _Daijoubu, kantoku_. Dulu Mikaido- _san_ pernah membayar makanan lebih mahal dari ini". Jawab Kuroko

Akhirnya seluruh pemain Seirin memesan makanan yang ada direstoran tersebut. Acara makan Seirin sangat nikmat ditambah Kagami yang tak tau diri memesan makanan hingga berpuluh – puluh porsi, seluruh anggota Seirin hanya mengeleng – gelengkan kepalanya saja, " _Ckckck_ , dasar _baka_ gami!".

Hotaru hanya tersenyum melihat seluruh anggota Seirin, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sedikit sedih setelah ia mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Ia tahu kalau Akashi telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu tapi kenapa mulutnya malah tak bisa mengucapkan sebuah kata ' _Okaerinasai_ , Seijuuro' lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkannya. Ia malah mengucapkan kata – kata yang tak sesuai dengan hatinya. Walaupun ia tak menyesal telah mengucapkan itu juga namun tetap saja hatinya terasa hampa.

" _Hora_ Mikaido, bisakah kau ceritakan kenapa kau bisa datang dan membantu kami saat final tadi?". Tanya Kiyoshi

"Ah iya benar. Dari tadi aku juga penasaran, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke area pertandingan?". Imbuh Koganei

"Oh iya, Mikaido. Bisakah kau memberitahu siapa dirimu? Rasanya sangat tidak sopan jika tidak mengenal orang yang sudah membantu kita". Ucap Hyuuga

Hotaru berpikir sejenak, apakah ia harus memberi tahu alasannya? Kalau disembunyikan pasti Seirin tak akan mempercayainya lagi, "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya"

Seluruh anggota Seirin sudah siap untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan diceritakan oleh gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ tersebut namun Kagami sepertinya tak begitu peduli.

"Namaku Mikaido Hotaru ditulis dengan kanji kegelapan dan cahaya, 16 tahun. Aku sekolah di SMA Putri Hinamori, Osaka. Aku lulusan dari SMP Teiko, salah satu anggota resmi klub _manga_ dan juga _asisten_ pelatih tidak resmi di klub basket putra Teiko, posisi resmi diklub basket adalah _manager_ tambahan. Aku juga adalah _instruktur_ resmi dari Kuroko Tetsuya semenjak ia masuk kedalam _string_ 1 klub basket Teiko. Aku berhenti dari klub basket semenjak semester ketiga saat kelas 2, alasan berhenti karena aku sudah tidak nyaman dengan klub ditambah tim basket Teiko yang dulu lebih mementingkan kemenangan dan kemampuan _individual_ pemain bukan kerja sama tim." Jelas Hotaru sambil tersenyum

"Jadi kau _instruktur_ nya Kuroko?". Tanya Kagami sambil menguyah makanannya

"Iya, aku _instruktur_ nya. Alasan aku membantu kalian, karena Seirin adalah tim yang menakjubkan. Menurutku Seirin saat ini seperti tim dimana awal mula _Kiseki no Sedai_ terbentuk. Jujur sudah hampir setahun ini, aku tak pernah menonton pertandingan basket lagi. Baru musim dingin inilah aku baru bisa menonton pertandingan basket, itu juga aku dipaksa menonton _Winter Cup_ ini oleh teman – temanku yang merupakan penggemarnya _Kiseki no Sedai_. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin memberi efek jera kepada Akashi- _kun_ bahwa kemenangan bukanlah segalanya, ada dimana waktu kita akan kalah dan terlihat lemah. Aku ingin seluruh _Kiseki no Sedai_ tahu bahwa kerja sama tim yang terpenting dan untuk tidak menganggap diri mereka yang terkuat".

" _Souka_ , Mikaido- _san_. Jadi bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya?". Tanya Kuroko

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya". Hotaru menatap Kuroko

'Sebenarnya, apa yang belum dipikirkan oleh Mikaido- _san_? Tidak mungkin Mikaido- _san_ belum memikirkan apapun dan mencoba bertindak gegabah?'

"Nah, _minna_! Apakah kalian sudah selesai makannya? Jika sudah, ayo kita pulang!". Hotaru berdiri dan berjalan menuju kasir, diikuti oleh Seirin berjalan keluar restoran tersebut.

"Oi, Kuroko! Gadis itu benar – benar aneh, bukan?" Tanya Kagami menoleh kearah Kuroko

" _Iie_ , Mikaido- _san_ memang selalu seperti itu. Dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku". Kuroko berjalan melewati Kagami, sedangkan Kagami hanya bengong mendengar ucapan Kuroko, " _Huh_!? Apa maksudmu Kuroko!?".

Kagami ikut berjalan. Menyusul Kuroko yang sudah keluar dari restoran tersebut, rombongan Seirin sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Namun Kagami melihat Hotaru yang terdiam, sebenarnya Kagami sedikit terpesona dengan kecantikan gadis yang memiliki tinggi sampai 170 cm tersebut, "Mikaido, _doushite_?". Kagami menatap Hotaru dengan serius.

"Kau tidak menyusul teman – temanmu, Kagami _-kun_?". Hotaru menatap keatas langit pada malam musim dingin itu, "Hei Mikaido, aku bertanya kepadamu. Kenapa kau malah bertanya kembali?". Kagami terlihat kesal.

Hotaru menghela nafas sebentar, "Aa-aku.." Hotaru terdiam sejenak, "Merasa kembali dengan waktu itu".

"Merasa kembali dengan waktu itu?". Kagami menoleh kearah Hotaru dan menatap manik _emerald_ tersebut, Hotaru ikut menoleh ke arah Kagami. Menatap wajah Kagami dengan seksama, "Dulu..aku, tidak begini maksudku. Dulu kami sering berjalan bersama – sama setelah usai dari pertandingan. Aku..hanya merindukan saat – saat itu". Kenang Hotaru sambil menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Sudahlah". Kagami menghela nafas, "Tak perlu dipikirkan kembali. Bukankah kau sudah menemukan tempatmu kembali..disini". Kagami memegang kepala Hotaru

"Eehh!?". Hotaru mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Kagami

"Yah, kau bisa berada di Seirin. Sepertinya tak ada buruk – buruknya jika kau berada diantara kami, kau tak perlu takut, Mikaido". Kagami mengusap kepala Hotaru lalu pergi berjalan meninggalkan Hotaru yang masih terdiam.

'Benar apa yang diucapakan oleh Kagami- _kun_ , setidaknya Seirin menerimaku. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba berjuang dengan Seirin mulai detik ini. Mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik untuk melupakan semuanya, melupakan _Kiseki no Sedai_ terutama melupakan Seijuuro'

" _Mou, minna_! _Cotto matteyo_!". Teriak Hotaru sambil berlari untuk mengejar Seirin

" _Osoina_ Mikaido!". Teriak Hyuuga dan Seirin dari kejauhan sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya, Hotaru tersenyum lembut.

'Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari pertandingan musim dingin ini, tapi ini adalah awal mula bagiku. Semoga selalu ada jalan yang terang ditengah gelapnya jalan untuk menuju cahaya. Berjuanglah Seirin!'.

Hotaru menatap langit malam sekali lagi, lalu berjalan kembali bersama Seirin. Hotaru sudah berjanji tak akan jadi gadis yang lemah untuk Seirin, karena disinilah tempatnya ia berada.

.

.

Sebuah penginapan tempat dimana pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu menetap sementara ketika ia sedang bertanding di Winter Cup beberapa waktu lalu, ia duduk dipinggir jendela kamarnya tersebut sambil menatap langit malam musim dingin. Hari ini pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu baru saja dikalahkan oleh Seirin pada pertandingan musim dingin tahun ini.

Ia tak terlalu pusing karena pelatihnya baru saja memarahinya beberapa waktu lalu, seluruh anggota tim basket pemuda itu juga tak mau ikut mengganggu kesendiriannya, Akashi Seijuuro.

Hatinya memang sakit karena baru saja ia dikalahan oleh seseorang untuk pertama kalinya di pertandingan basket selama hidupnya tapi hatinya lebih sakit ketika gadis itu menolaknya kembali, menolak dirinya yang dulu. Hei, Akashi tak bodoh. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa dulu ia pernah menyakiti gadis itu, namun ia pikir setelah ini selesai. Akashi bisa memulainya dari awal, namun ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Hotaru, apakah kau sungguh mengatakan itu kepadaku? Apa kau sungguh tak mau memaafkanku? Aku telah kembali, Hotaru. Itu hanya untukmu dan aku telah sadar apa yang pernah aku perbuat kepadamu dulu". Akashi menangis untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, pemuda itu sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

Namun disisi lain, secara tak sengaja Mibuchi Reo memergoki Akashi yang sedang menangis dikamarnya, sebenarnya _shooting guard_ Rakuzan itu tak bermaksud untuk mengintip Akashi dikamarnya. Hanya saja pintu kamar Akashi yang sedikit terbuka dan secara kebetulan ia sedang lewat, jadi ia tak sengaja melihat itu semua.

"Sei-chan menangis?". Pikir Mibuchi terkejut

TBC...

Note : Hola, Ichi kembali lagi dengan fic geje ini.. sebelumnya Ichi mau mengucapkan Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin untuk semuanya. Terima kasih yang telah bersedia mampir, membaca, like, fav, dan mereview fic buatan Ichi ini. Tanpa kalian Fic ini ga ada artinya, lalu Ichi mau ngucapkan _**special thanks**_ untuk _**Hanariko-san yang merupakan author dari fic Knb Haruna Monogatari**_. Karena dia, Ichi dapat mempelajari dan menginspirasi bagaimana fic ini akan berjalan, berhubung sepertinya jalan cerita kami sama namun Ichi tak pernah mengatakan bahwa Ichi ato Hanariko-san saling memplagiat, Ichi tak mau menjudge karya orang lain karena menurut Ichi karya dari Hanariko-san sangatlah bagus, Ichi merekomendasikan fic yang dibuat oleh Hanariko-san sebagai fic yang harus dibaca!

Kamus :

 _Ore wa Akashi Seijuro kimetedaro_ _ **(1)**_ = Aku adalah Akashi Seijuro, tentunya

 _Usodayo_ _ **(2)**_ _!_ = Bohong

 _Majikayo_ _ **(3)**_ = Sungguh?

 _Mazui_ _ **(4)**_ _!_ = Sulit/bahaya/tidak enak

 _Ariienai_ _ **(5)**_ = tidak mungkin

 _GANBARE KUROKO! AKIRAMENAI_ _ **(6)**_ _!_ = Berjuanglah Kuroko, jangan menyerah

 _Hora_ _ **(7)**_ = Hei/Oi

 _Cotto ii desuka_ _ **(8)**_ = Bisa minta waktu sebentar

 _Mazaka Hontou no zone ka_ _ **(9)**_? = Serius zone sesungguhnya?

 _Souka, ore wa tatakao janai!_ _ **(10)**_ = Begitu, aku tidak bertarung sendirian

 _Minna to tatakao za_! _ **(11)**_ = Berjuang bersama semuanya

 _Yatta! Ike_ Seirin! _ **(12)**_ = Yes, maju/ayo Seirin

 _Katsu wa Ore da_ _ **(13)**_! = Pemenangnya adalah aku

 _Hashire_ _ **(14)**_! = Berlari

 _Makaseruna_ _ **(15)**_ = Serahkan kepadaku

 _OWARI DA KUROKO_ _ **(16)**_! = Kau sudah selesai Kuroko

 _Iie, mada desu. Boku wa kage da_ _ **(17)**_ = tidak, masih belum. Aku adalah bayangan

 _Hai, matta aimasho_ , Akashi- _kun_! _Itsumo Itsumo nando demo_! _ **(18)**_ = Iya, mari bermain/bertemu lagi, Akashi-kun! Selalu selalu sampai kapanpun

 _Hime_ _ **(19)**_ = Putri

 _Fuzakeruna_ _ **(20)**_! = Jangan bercanda denganku

 _Mou, hai – hai! Gohan o iko_! _ **(20)**_ = Sudahlah, iya – iya! Ayo kita pergi makan bersama

 _Hisashiburina_ _ **(21)**_ = Lama tak bertemu

Akashi- _kun. Mou, yamette kudasai_ _ **(22)**_ = Tunggu dulu, Akashi-kun


	7. Chapter 7

Between us

Disclamer : _**Kurobas**_ selalu milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** - _Sensei_

Cast : Akashi, Generation of Miracle, OC

Genre : Semi-Canon, Romance, Friendship

Rate : PG 15

Summary : Ini merupakan _Sequel_ dari _My Daily Activity_ , masih ada yang inget? Semoga _minna-san_ pada inget ;). Babak baru kehidupan SMA Hotaru dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ telah dimulai setelah pertandingan di Winter Cup berakhir.

Note: jika tanda 'titik spasi tiga kali' maka itu sudah memasuki cerita sebenarnya alias bukan previous lagi :D, selamat membaca minna-san!

Previously,

Sebuah penginapan tempat dimana pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu menetap sementara ketika ia sedang bertanding di Winter Cup beberapa waktu lalu, ia duduk dipinggir jendela kamarnya tersebut sambil menatap langit malam musim dingin. Hari ini pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu baru saja dikalahkan oleh Seirin pada pertandingan musim dingin tahun ini.

Ia tak terlalu pusing karena pelatihnya baru saja memarahinya beberapa waktu lalu, seluruh anggota tim basket pemuda itu juga tak mau ikut mengganggu kesendiriannya, Akashi Seijuuro.

Hatinya memang sakit karena baru saja ia dikalahan oleh seseorang untuk pertama kalinya di pertandingan basket selama hidupnya tapi hatinya lebih sakit ketika gadis itu menolaknya kembali, menolak dirinya yang dulu. Hei, Akashi tak bodoh. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa dulu ia pernah menyakiti gadis itu, namun ia pikir setelah ini selesai. Akashi bisa memulainya dari awal, namun ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Hotaru, apakah kau sungguh mengatakan itu kepadaku? Apa kau sungguh tak mau memaafkanku? Aku telah kembali, Hotaru. Itu hanya untukmu dan aku telah sadar apa yang pernah aku perbuat kepadamu dulu". Akashi menangis untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, pemuda itu sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

Namun disisi lain, secara tak sengaja Mibuchi Reo memergoki Akashi yang sedang menangis dikamarnya, sebenarnya _shooting guard_ Rakuzan itu tak bermaksud untuk mengintip Akashi dikamarnya. Hanya saja pintu kamar Akashi yang sedikit terbuka dan secara kebetulan ia sedang lewat, jadi ia tak sengaja melihat itu semua.

"Sei- _chan_ menangis?". Pikir Mibuchi terkejut

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 7 :Fall in Love!?**_

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Sudah hampir seminggu, sejak terakhir pertandingan Winter Cup telah usai. Akashi Seijuuro telah kembali ke Tokyo untuk mengisi liburan musim dinginnya, pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu sudah berada dikediamannya sejak siang hari ini.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu sedang duduk termenung diatas ranjang, sebenarnya ia tak terlalu lelah dengan perjalanan antara Kyoto menuju Tokyo. Hanya saja Akashi masih belum siap bertemu Hotaru kembali setelah mengingat kejadian terakhir setelah Winter Cup berakhir.

 _ **Tok..Tok..Tok..**_

"Seijuuro- _sama_! Tuan besar menunggu Anda diruang kerjanya, Anda diminta untuk datang kesana!". Suara wanita paruh baya terdengar jelas dari luar pintu kamar Akashi

Akashi lalu bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu berbahan jati kualitas terbaik itu, "Nanti, aku akan segera menemui _tou-san_! Terima kasih telah memberi tahu kepadaku, Suzuki _-san_ ".

Setelah wanita paruh baya itu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya Akashi, Akashi pun bergegas menemui ayahnya. Setelah sampai diruang kerja ayahnya, Akashi langsung menemui ayahnya yang sedang duduk dimeja kerjanya.

" _Otou-san_ , ada apa memanggilku?". Tanya Seijuuro

Akashi Masaomi melihat putranya sejenak, ia menutup laptopnya sebentar sebelum berbicara kepada putranya tersebut, "Seijuuro, aku dengar kau baru saja mengalami kekalahan di pertandingan basket. Apa itu benar?". Selidik Akashi Masaomi

" _Hai_. Aku memang baru saja mengalami kekalahan, _otou-san_ ". Jawab Seijuuro datar

Akashi Masaomi berdiri lalu berjalan menuju putranya, menatapnya dengan seksama, "Bagaimana bisa kau mengalami kekalahan, Seijuuro? Kau memalukan nama keluarga Akashi!". Akashi Masaomi terlihat sangat kesal setelah mendengar jawaban dari putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Seirin lawan yang tangguh tapi dipertandingan selanjutnya, aku pasti menang _. Otou-san_!". Seijuuro menatap wajah ayahnya dengan tersenyum.

"Sekarang juga keluarlah kau dari klub basketmu itu!". Titah Masaomi

Akashi Seijuuro sungguh terkejut mendengar perintah dari Akashi Masaomi, "Aku menolak!". Tolak Seijuuro tegas

"Seijuuro! Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau boleh bermain basket jika kau terus menang tapi sekarang keadaan telah berubah! Kau telah kalah jadi keluarlah dari klub basketmu itu dan sekarang ikutlah denganku belajar bisnis saat ini juga!". Masaomi sangat marah dengan penolakan putranya tersebut, ia masih menahan emosinya untuk tidak memukul putranya.

" _Otou-san_! Mungkin kau boleh mengatur hidupku, mengatur pernikahanku tetapi kau tidak boleh mengatur apa yang telah ku perjuangkan!". Seijuuro membentak keras ayahnya.

Sejujurnya Akashi sangat marah dengan ucapan ayahnya, ia sudah malas berdebat dengan ayahnya yang selalu mengatakan kesempurnaan keluarga Akashi.

"KAU INI BENAR – BENAR ANAK KURANG AJAR!". Masaomi telah tersulut emosi bahkan ia telah siap menampar wajah putranya saat ini juga.

 _ **PLAKK..**_

Terdengar suara tamparan keras diruangan itu, bahkan seluruh pelayan yang ada disana langsung bergegas menuju keruang kerja Akashi Masaomi.

"Kau masih berani membentak _otou-san_ mu, Seijuuro!?". Masaomi masih menatap Akashi dengan tajam tetapi Akashi juga menatap sinis ayahnya tersebut.

" _Hai_ , aku masih berani membentakmu! Aku akan tetap bermain basket! Jangan halangi aku _otou-san_! Kau boleh melakukan apapun denganku nanti, asal aku tetap bisa bermain basket!". Kemudian Akashi meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya dengan luka lebam diwajahnya.

Memang sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika hubungan ayah dan anak dikeluarga Akashi telah memburuk semenjak nyonya besar dirumah itu tiada, Akashi Seijuuro tak pernah sekalipun bertegur sapa dengan ayahnya sendiri semenjak ibunya tiada.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu, Hotaru berada di Tokyo. Gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ itu sudah yakin dengan keputusannya untuk kembali menetap di Tokyo, memang agak sulit mengungkapkan keputusan itu kepada ibunya.

Hotaru berjalan menelurusi koridor yang ada di _mansion_ Mikaido itu, langkahnya sempat terhenti diruang musik yang ada didalam _mansion_ Mikaido tersebut. Ia melihat sebentar, disana ia bisa melihat ibunya dengan seorang gadis seusianya sedang bermain biola.

" _Okaa-sama_!". Nyonya besar keluarga itu menoleh kearah putri bungsunya tersebut.

Dengan pelan Hotaru melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri ibunya. Gadis yang tadi sedang bermain biola pun ikut menghentikan permainannya.

"Bisakah kita bicara berdua saja sebentar, _Okaa-sama_?". Pinta Hotaru

" _Hai_ ". Mikaido Tsuruhime menoleh kearah keponakannya, "Kosaki, bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Nanti aku akan mendengarkan permainan biolamu lagi".

" _Hai, Oba-sama_ ". Kemudian Kosaki meninggalkan dua orang tersebut dari ruangan musik.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hotaru?". Tanya Mikaido Tsuruhime

"Aku ingin pindah sekolah. Bolehkah aku sekolah di Seirin? Aku mohon, _Okaa-sama_!". Hotaru menatap wajah ibunya, berharap ibunya mengizinkan ia pindah sekolah.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pindah sekolah. Kau bisa minta Yuuma mengurus semua dokumen sekolahmu tapi Hotaru jika _Okaa-sama_ mendengar kau bermain basket lagi seperti saat SMP, _Okaa-sama_ tak akan segan – segan menghukummu!". Mikaido Tsuruhime memang selalu tegas jika mendidik putri – putrinya, ia tak ingin jika putrinya tidak bisa menjadi seperti seorang putri keluarga terhormat pada umumnya.

Setelah mendengarkan jawaban dari ibunya, ia bergegas keluar dari ruangan musik tersebut. Sudah jadi hal umum jika seluruh dokumen keluarga Mikaido itu diurus oleh Takahashi Yuuma, salah satu orang kepercayaan dikeluarga Mikaido. Hampir seluruh anggota keluarga Takahashi adalah orang penting yang bekerja dirumah keluarga Mikaido.

Hotaru kemudian bergegas berjalan menuju _pavilium_ timur _mansion_ Mikaido, disana adalah tempat dimana seluruh orang rumah yang bekerja di keluarga Mikaido itu tinggal disana.

"Yuuma- _nii_!". Panggil Hotaru

Takahashi Yuuma menoleh kearah Hotaru, "Hotaru- _sama_ , ada apa Anda mencari saya?".

"Tolong urus dokumen kepindahan sekolahku dari SMA Hinamori ke SMA Seirin!". Hotaru terus menatap Yuuma. "Baiklah, akan saya urus".

Kemudian Hotaru meninggalkan Yuuma dengan wajah senang, ia tak sabar untuk pindah sekolah, ia akan bahagia jika ia bisa berada di Seirin.

.

.

 **Hotaru POV**

Mendengar jawaban dari _okaa-sama_ membuatku sedikit lega, setidaknya aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku lagi. Mungkin sedikit berat kembali lagi kerumah ini setelah hampir 1 tahun meninggalkan rumah, setidaknya atmosfir dirumah tidak seburuk beberapa tahun silam. Aku masih ingat jelas dimana kedua gadis itu datang kerumah kami, kehidupanku berubah namun sekarang aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menatap masa depanku.

Hari ini cuaca masih cukup cerah walaupun salju sudah menerpa Tokyo, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan sebentar. Tak ada salahnya mengelilingi kota Tokyo, aku sedikit tergiur untuk melihat aksesoris natal, saat natal pasti aku selalu mengingat Seijuuro. Tentu saja aku mengingatnya bodoh! Sudah jelaskan, jika hari lahir Seijuuro berdekatan dengan natal.

Namun tahun ini, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mengingatnya. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku akan menapaki masa depanku dengan kekuatanku sendiri?

 _ **Pukk**_

Aku menoleh saat ada seseorang yang menepuk punggungku, " _Ara_ , Kagami- _kun_?".

"Yo! Mikaido! Sedang apa kau disini?". Tanya Kagami sambil merangkulku

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Kagami- _kun_!". Aku mencoba melepaskan rangkulannya, "Sekarang aku menetap di Tokyo dan lagipula ini liburan musim dingin, _Baka_!". Sungguh aku sedikit kesal dengan sikap Kagami.

"Hey, kenapa kau jadi marah?". Tanya Kagami dengan wajah polosnya

"Aku tidak marah, hanya kesal melihat sikapmu!". Jawabku sekenanya

Tiba – tiba Kagami mengandeng tanganku, "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan!?".

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat! Ikut saja! Anggap saja, ini adalah ucapan terima kasihku karena dulu kau pernah membantu kami, Mikaido". Mendengar ucapan Kagami, aku sedikit termengun karena selama ini belum pernah ada seorang pemuda yang mengajakku jalan – jalan seperti ini.

Kagami terus mengangdeng tanganku, kami berjalan beriringan mengelilingi kota Tokyo, sampai akhirnya kami tiba disuatu tempat. "Kagami-kun, bukannya ini _Disneyland_?".

.

.

 **Kagami POV**

Gadis itu benar – benar membuatku sedikit pusing, bagaimana mungkin ia baru sadar saat aku sudah membawanya sampai ke _Disneyland_ dan membeli tiket masuk, lalu ia baru menanyakan 'Kagami-kun, bukannya ini _Disneyland_?'.

'Oh _Kami-sama_ tolong hukum aku!'

" _Hora_ , Kagami- _kun_! Karna sudah sampai disini, ayo kita main sepuasnya!". Ajak Hotaru

"Baiklah, ayo!". Kami pun berjalan beringingan.

Mungkin hanya orang gila yang pergi ke taman bermain pada saat salju telah menerpa Tokyo. Setidaknya, kami masih bisa bersenang – senang.

"Mikaido, setelah naik _roller coaster_. Kau mau naik apa lagi?". Hotaru menatapku sejenak, "Sekarang masih sore, ayo kita naik wahana sebelah sana!". Hotaru menunjuk wahana yang ada di arah tenggara.

Glek, rumah hantu? _Kuso_ , gadis itu mau membunuhku?

"Rumah hantu!?". Aku menatap horor gadis dihadapanku, "Memangnya kenapa? Wahana itu cukup menegangkan!". Mata Hotaru sedikit membulat ketika aku menatap horor gadis itu.

" _Cih_ , ayolah!". Hotaru menarik tanganku, sungguh aku terkejut saat Hotaru menarik tanganku padahal aku berniat menghindari rumah hantu itu. Sungguh, gadis itu sukses menarikku sampai kami berada didepan wahana rumah hantu.

"Ayo kita masuk!". Hotaru menoleh kearahku dan menarikku dengan semangat.

" _C-cotto_!". Aku mengintrupsi sejenak, "Ada apa lagi, Kagami- _kun_!?". Hotaru menatapku dengan horor, "Ayolah kita tak perlu masuk kedalam kan?". Pintaku sedikit gemetar.

Sekujur tubuhku sedikit menegang melihat pintu masuk wahana itu, "SUDAH AKU BILANG MASUK!". Hotaru menekankan ucapannya dan langsung menarikku kedalam wahana tersebut.

" **KKKYYYAAA!** ". Sungguh aku hampir mati ketika hantu – hantu itu datang mengagetkan kami, namun aku heran kenapa wajah gadis itu terlihat biasa saja.

 _Kuso_ , berapa panjang labirin rumah hantu ini? Sudah nyaris setengah jam, kami tak keluar dari wahana merepotkan ini.

"Mikaido, apakah kita tak bisa keluar? Aku ingin buru – buru meninggalkan tempat ini!". Keluhku sambil mengenggam erat tangan Hotaru.

"Sebentar lagi! Kita akan keluar, coba kau lihat disana ada cahayakan? Disitulah jalan keluarnya Kagami- _kun_!".

Memang benar yang diucapkan Hotaru, akhirnya kami berhasil keluar dari wahana sialan tersebut. Sampai mati pun, aku berjanji tak akan pernah menginjakkan kakiku di wahana ini.

" _Hufftt_ , Akhirnya keluar juga!". aku menghela nafasku, "Mikaido! Kau membuatku nyaris mati!". Keluhku kepada Hotaru

"Kau payah Kagami- _kun_! Aku tak tahu kalau kau takut hantu! Hahaha". Mendengar tawa Hotaru membuatku jengkel setengah mati.

"Mikaido _teme_!". Aku sungguh kesal, namun ia malah tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kagami-kun! Lihat sekarang sudah hampir jam 7 malam, ayo sebelum _Disneyland_ tutup. Kita naik biang lala disana!". Hotaru menunjuk wahana biang lala yang ada di ujung sana.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Sepasang anak manusia itu berjalan kembali, mereka berdua saat ini sedang mengantri putaran terakhir untuk wahana biang lala ini. Langit malam serta hawa dingin saat musim dingin kota Tokyo sedikit menusuk tulang namun bagi mereka berdua, hawa dingin itu tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan suhu tubuh mereka.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil menaiki wahana biang lala, awalnya Kagami terlihat biasa saja saat wahana itu mulai berputar menuju ke atas, namun saat wahana yang saat itu mereka naiki sedang berada diposisi puncak.

"Kagami _-kun_ , coba lihat!". Hotaru mendekatkan kedua tangannya kearah jendela dalam wahana biang lala, Kagami mencoba ikut melihat apa yang ia lihat, " _Sugoi_!".

Hotaru tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Kagami, lalu Kagami menoleh kearah Hotaru dan menatap wajah Hotaru sejenak. Kagami seperti tersihir saat menatap wajah Hotaru dari samping, Kagami sedikit merona saat Hotaru tersenyum.

 _Deg...Deg...Deg..._

Kagami sedikit terkejut ketika jantungnya berdetak lebih keras saat ia menatap wajah Hotaru dari samping, Kagami sampai memegang dada sebentar sambil mengatur nafasnya, " _Doushite_ , Kagami- _kun_?". Hotaru menatap Kagami dengan tatapan bingung.

Kagami menghela nafas sejenak, " _Iie_ ". Kagami terdiam lagi, "Aku baru tahu kalau pemandangan kota Tokyo sangat indah jika dilihat dari sini".

" _Mouchiron_! Lain kali ayo kita lihat kota Tokyo dari _sky tree_. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan! Sudah lama aku tidak kesana". Hotaru menatap kearah pemandangan kota Tokyo. Mungkin tanpa mereka berdua sadari bahwa hari ini, mereka tanpa secara sengaja sedang melakukan kencan di _Disneyland_.

Setelah wahana biang lala itu berhenti dibawah kembali, mereka berdua pun turun dari wahana tersebut, dan meninggalkan wahana tersebut.

" _Hufftt_ , tak terasa ini sudah malam. Baiklah ayo kita pulang!". Ajak Hotaru

" _Yeah_ , ayo pulang! Tunggu kau tidak lapar?". Kagami menoleh kearah Hotaru, " _Iie_ , aku tidak lapar. Nanti saja kita makan di _Majiba_!".

" _Yosh_ , ayo kita pergi menuju _Majiba_!". Kagami pun berjalan kembali bersama Hotaru, butuh waktu 45 menit untuk sampai di _Majiba_ , karena hari ini _shinkasen_ benar – benar sedikit tersendat karena sudah banyak orang yang pergi untuk liburan.

 _Majiba_ , hari ini juga cukup ramai. Untung saja Kagami mendapatkan tempat duduk, dimana ia biasa duduk untuk menghabiskan waktu setelah pulang sekolah. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan sambil menyantap makanan masing – masing.

"Kagami- _kun_! _Arigatoune_ ". Ucap Hotaru

" _Hn, douitashimate_ ". Balas Kagami, ia masih sibuk memakan hambuger yang ia pesan dengan porsi yang bisa dibilang tidak normal.

Mereka berdua terlihat senang dan saling mengobrol satu sama lain, Hotaru banyak berbicara. Ia sering bertanya bagaimana dengan permainan basket. Tentu saja, Kagami menjawab dengan senang hati. Sesekali Hotaru tertawa mendengar ucapan Kagami, disusul dengan sedikit rona merah diwajah Kagami.

Mungkin Kagami Taiga tidak sadar bahwa saat ini, ia baru saja mengalami jatuh cinta kepada atensi gadis dihadapannya ini. " _Kekeke_ , Kau benar – benar aneh, Kagami- _kun_! Aku tak menyanka kalau kau pernah bertengkar dengan Kuroko- _kun_ ". Hotaru terkekeh pelan saat Kagami menceritakan awal mula ketika ia bertemu dengan bayangannya Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Mikaido _teme_! Jangan tertawa seperti itu! Kau tak tahu apa kalau Kuroko itu sedikit mengesalkan!". Kagami mencurhati isi hatinya tanpa ia sadar sudah ada orang disampingnya, " _Hidoi_ Kagami- _kun_!". Suara Kuroko terdengar di pendengaran Kagami.

 _Glek_ , Kagami menoleh ke sumber suara. Kuroko sudah menatap horor Kagami, Hotaru hanya terkekeh pelan melihat _duo combi_ Seirin tersebut, "Kuroko, ini tidak seperti yang kau dengar!". Kagami mencoba menyankal perkataannya sendiri.

"Aku tak mau jadi bayanganmu lagi!". Kuroko melakukan aksi ambeknya kepada Kagami, "Oi, Kuroko! Kau jangan seperti itu!". Kagami mencoba membujuk Kuroko sambil sedikit memohon kepada Kuroko.

" _Konbanwa_ , Kuroko- _kun_!". Sapa Hotaru

Melihat Mikaido Hotaru disana, Kuroko mulai mengabaikan Kagami yang sedang mencoba membujuknya, " _Konbanwa_ , Mikaido- _san_!".

"Ayo bergabunglah disini! Semua tempat duduk sudah penuh. Pasti tidak enak minum _vanila milkshake_ sambil berdiri". Tawar Hotaru, lalu Kuroko menyetujui tawaran Hotaru dan duduk disamping Hotaru.

"Sudah lama, kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama disini, Kuroko- _kun_ ". Kenang Hotaru, Kuroko menoleh kearah Hotaru setelah mendengar ucapan dari Hotaru, sedangkan Kagami hanya terbengong saja.

" _Hai_. Mungkin sudah hampir 2 tahun, Mikaido- _san_ tidak berkumpul bersama kami". Kuroko menyeruput minumannya kembali.

"Kau kesini dengan siapa, Kuroko?". Tanya Kagami

"Sendirian saja". Jawab Kuroko lalu meminum _vanila milkshake_ -nya kembali.

"Kuroko, kau masih marah denganku?". Tanya Kagami lagi, namun Kuroko hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Kagami dan tetap memimun minuman kesukaannya, Hotaru ikut melanjutkan memakan kentang gorengnya dan Kagami hanya bingung melihat keduanya.

"Mikaido- _san_ menghabiskan liburan disini?". Tanya Kuroko

"Eum, aku berencana untuk liburan disini. Soalnya asrama juga sudah tutup makanya aku pulang kerumah". Jawab Hotaru

"Kalau Mikaido _-san_ ada waktu. Mikaido- _san_ bisa ikut melihat latihan kami di _gym_ ". Tawar Kuroko, Hotaru sedikit terdiam setelah mendengar tawaran dari Kuroko, ia masih ragu apakah ia harus melihat latihan basket lagi setelah hampir 2 tahun yang ia lewati begitu saja? Apakah hatinya sudah siap untuk itu semua?

"Oi, Mikaido kenapa kau diam saja?". Kagami melihat Hotaru dengan tatapan bingung.

"..." Hotaru masih terdiam, sepertinya ia lupa harus berbicara apa. Melihat Hotaru yang terdiam ada tersebit perasaan bersalah dihati Kuroko, mungkin Kuroko sampai saat ini tidak tahu kenapa Mikaido Hotaru bisa berhenti menjadi seorang asisten pelatih basket di Teiko.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab tawaranku, Mikaido- _san_. Lebih baik lupakan saja". Kuroko dengan cepat mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi, "Mikaido- _san_ , Kagami- _kun_ , bagaimana kalian bisa bersama?".

Mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko, tubuh Kagami seketika langsung membeku.

'Kuroko _teme_!'. Batin Kagami kesal, "Kami tidak sengaja bertemu". Hotaru mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

Setelah Hotaru menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, tapi sepertinya Kuroko hanya menanggapi dengan wajah datarnya sambil meminum _vanila milkshake_ -nya.

"Oh ya, Mikaido. Setelah ini kau akan kemana?". Tanya Kagami

"Aku akan pulang, lagipula sebentar lagi Yuuma- _nii_ akan menjemputku disini". Jawab Hotaru

"Oh, kakaknya Takahashi- _kun_ yang akan menjemputmu, Mikaido- _san_?". Tanya Kuroko

" _Hai_ ". Jawab Hotaru, Kagami hanya bingung mendengar nama Takahashi dari mulut Kuroko. Menurutnya siapa itu Takashi Yuuma?

Akhirnya mereka bertiga terus mengobrol sepanjang waktu dan tak terasa Hotaru sudah dijemput oleh Takahashi Yuuma di _Majiba_. Saat Takahashi Yuuma datang ke meja mereka, Kagami sedikit terkejut dengan wajah _ikemen_ sang penjemput Hotaru.

" _Hisashiburina_ Takahashi _-san_ ". Sapa Kuroko

" _Are_ , Kuroko- _kun desuka_?". Tanya Takahashi

" _Hai_ , Kuroko _desu_ ". Jawab Kuroko

" _Hisashiburina_ Kuroko, bagaimana kabarmu? Tak ku sanka kau sudah besar sekarang padahal terakhir kali melihat kau masih sekecil ini!". Ucap Takahashi sambil memperagakan ukuran tubuh Kuroko saat SMP, Hotaru dan Kagami hanya ter _kekeh_ pelan melihat Kuroko yang sedang di _bully_ oleh Takahashi Yuuma.

" _Hidoi_ , Takahashi _-san_. Aku tak sekecil itu". Bela Kuroko, sepertinya Takahashi Yuuma sukses membuat Kuroko kesal.

" _Mou_ , Yuuma- _nii_ sudahlah, jangan kau olok terus Kuroko- _kun_. Kasian dia!". Hotaru mencoba menghentikan aksi jahil Takahashi.

"Hotaru- _sama_ , siapa laki – laki dengan alis cabang ini?". Selidik Takahashi sambil menahan tawa melihat alis cabang milik Kagami tersebut.

"Ah, dia itu Kagami Taiga, teman satu klub basket Kuroko- _kun_ di SMA". Jelas Hotaru

" _Souka_ , jadi Kuroko sudah tidak bermain basket bersama 5 bocah ajaib bin abnormal itu?". Tanya Takahashi, mendengar perkataan Takahashi mengolok _Kiseki no Sedai_ dengan sebutan 5 bocah ajaib bin abnormal itu membuat Kagami tertawa terpingkal – pingkal.

"HAHAHAHA! APA-APAAN ITU SEBUTAN _KISEKI NO SEDAI_? BOCAH AJAIB BIN ABNORMAL!? JIKA MEREKA MENDENGAR PASTI MEREKA MALU ITU HAHAHA!". Kagami tak ada henti – hentinya tertawa membuat semua orang yang berkunjung di Majiba terkejut dan melihat kearah mereka.

" _Mou_! Hentikan Kagami- _kun_ , kau membuat kami malu!". Kuroko dan Hotaru mencoba mengintrupsi gelak tawa dari Kagami, namun Kagami masih saja tertawa.

"Sudahlah Hotaru- _sama_ , lebih baik kita pulang saja. Lagipula si alis cabang itu benar – benar berniat mengejek 5 bocah ajaib bin abnormal itu". Takahashi masih saja ikut mengolok _Kiseki no Sedai_ , akhirnya dengan segara Hotaru pun pulang demi mengakhiri situasi _absurd_ ini. Namun Kagami masih tak henti – hentinya tertawa walaupun sudah tak sekeras tadi.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak insiden kencan dadakan yang dilakukan oleh Kagami Taiga dengan Mikaido Hotaru. Membuat Kagami terlihat sering uring – uringan dikamarnya hingga membuat Alexander Gracia yang _notabe_ gurunya dalam basket ikut bingung dengan tingkah laku Kagami.

" _Whats wrong with you Taiga_?". Tanya Alex yang saat itu sedang berada didalam kamar Kagami, namun Kagami hanya guling – gulingan dikasurnya tersebut.

" _I dont know, Alex. I'm so confused now! Please dont disturb me_!". Kagami mencoba mengintrupsi Alex, namun dasarnya Alex juga jahil ia malah sengaja menindih Kagami dan membuat Kagami langsung mendorong Alex dari tubuhnya. Tentu saja Alex langsung jatuh dari kasur Kagami, "Alex! _What are you doing with me, huh_?".

" _Dont rude with your master,_ Taiga!". Alex ikut merusuh kepada Kagami lagi, "Jadi apa yang membuatmu pusing lagi, Taiga?".

Kagami menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku.." Kagami diam sejenak, "t-tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah gadis itu dari pikiranku!". Seketika Alex syok mendengar penuturan Kagami.

"Kau, akhirnya Taiga sekarang kau telah tumbuh jadi seorang pria!". Alex sangat senang sekali, bagaimana tidak senang jika muridmu yang selama ini tidak peka tiba – tiba mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa melupakan wajah seseorang.

"Apa maksudmu, Alex? Jadi menurutmu selama ini aku bukan seorang pria begitu?".

"Bukan begitu, _Bakagami_! Maksudku itu akhirnya kau jadi seorang pria karna selama ini kau masih menjadi bocah laki – laki! Kau tahu Taiga, sekarang kau itu sedang jatuh cinta!". Sepertinya Alex mulai greget dengan kelakuan Kagami

" _Cotto matte_ , tadi apa katamu, Alex? Aku jatuh cinta!? _Usodayo_!". Kagami masih berusaha mengelak dari kenyataan yang ada.

"Seterahmu saja, Taiga! Sekarang aku lapar jadi buatkanlah aku makanan!". Titah Alex

Akhirnya dengan malas Kagami keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju _pantry_ , Alex malah asyik santai duduk di ruang tengah sambil membaca majalah bulanan basket.

"Oh ya, Taiga. Siapa gadis yang membuatmu jadi tidak waras itu?". Tanya Alex sambil membaca majalah itu, Kagami masih sibuk memasak sehingga tak menggubris pertanyaan dari Alex. Setelah masakan yang dibuat Kagami matang, Kagami menaruh makanan itu diatas meja dimana Alex masih duduk asyik diatas sofa hitam Kagami.

"Mikaido Hotaru". Kagami menyebutkan nama gadis yang tadi ditanyakan oleh Alex, namun Alex tak begitu mendengar ucapan dari Kagami.

"Eeh, siapa tadi nama gadis itu?". Kagami sedikit kesal malahan saat Alex menanyakan ulang siapa nama orang yang mungkin disukai Kagami saat ini, menurut Kagami sungguh memalukan menyebutkan nama seorang gadis.

"Mikaido Hotaru". Jawab Kagami malu – malu. Saat Alex melihat wajah Kagami merona, ia malah tertawa, "Hahaha!". Entah bagaimana sekarang wajah Kagami terlihat seperti kepiting rebus karena merah sekali wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Alex!?". Kagami benar – benar terlihat kesal dengan gelak tawa dari Alex, "Bukan apa – apa, Taiga. Hahaha!".

Daripada Kagami memusingkan sikap abnormal dari gurunya tersebut, lebih baik ia mulai memakan makan siangnya tersebut. Setelah mereka berdua menyelesaikan makan siangnya, Alex membantu Kagami membersihkan piring – piring kotor tersebut.

"Oh ya, Taiga besok malam natal kan? Akan ada acara nanti?".

"Huh? _Majikayo_?". Kagami malah bingung saat Alex menanyakan tentang malam natal kepadanya, " _Baka_! Kau memangnya tak lihat kalender? Besok tanggal 24 Desember! Apakah kau tak ada acara?". Alex sungguh jengkel, bagaimana bisa Kagami melupakan hari – hari besar yang harusnya dihabiskan oleh keluarga.

"Entahlah, _tou-san_ belum bilang apapun. Memangnya kenapa?". Tanya Kagami

"Seirin tidak mengadakan acara juga?". Kagami berpikir sejenak, mengingat – ingat kembali apakah Seirin mengadakan acara pada malam natal, setelah berpikir keras Kagami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk memberi jawaban 'tidak' kepada Alex.

" _Souka_ , aku rasa kau akan menghabiskan malam natalmu sendirian Taiga!".

"Huh? _Nande_?". Kagami malah makin bingung dengan ucapan Alex, "Besok pagi, aku akan melakukan _trip_ liburan keliling Jepang sampai akhir Januari nanti".

"Oohh, baguslah kalau kau menemukan liburanmu, Alex. Kan sayang, kau sudah datang ke Jepang tapi tidak menikmati liburanmu".

"Kau bisa mengajak Kuroko atau gadismu pergi mengisi malam natalmu itu!". Misuh Alex, Kagami hanya _spechless_ mendengar perkataan dari Alex.

" _Baka_! Siapa juga yang mau mengajak seorang gadis untuk pergi keluar dimalam natal!".

Sepertinya Alex sudah bosan menbujuk Kagami untuk peka dengan perasaannya sendiri, jadi Alex memilih masa bodoh dengan sifat lemot dari Kagami, lebih baik ia menyiapkan kebutuhannya untuk _trip_ keliling Jepang.

Dddrrttt...Ddddrrrttt...

Handphone milik Kagami bergetar, ia mengambil handphonenya tersebut dan menjawab panggilan dari seseorang yang ada disana.

' _Konnichiwa Kagami-kun!_ '.

" _Konnichiwa_ Kuroko! Ada apa menelponku?".

' _Besok malam, tak ada acarakan_?'

" _Iie_ , aku tidak ada acara apapun koq, _doushite_?".

' _Aku butuh teman untuk menghabiskan malam natal, Kagami-kun'_.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan keluargamu?".

' _Tidak ada apa – apa, cuma mereka semua akan ada acara dirumah ba-sanku di Miyagi. Biasanya kalo aku ikut nanti juga dilupakan oleh semua orang_ '.

"Sulit juga, hidupmu sebagai bayangan Kuroko. Baiklah, kau bisa kerumahku besok malam, Alex akan pergi liburan, tou-san juga belum tentu ada dirumah".

' _Hai, besok sore aku akan kesana, Kagami-kun. Jaa ne_!'. Kuroko mengakhiri teleponnya kepada Kagami, artinya Kagami akan membuat list jika malam natal nanti ia akan bersama dengan Kuroko, tapi ia juga belum tahu akan melakukan apa dengan Kuroko nanti.

.

.

Disisi lain, sebenarnya Kuroko Tetsuya sengaja ingin menghabiskan malam natal dengan Kagami. Ia ingin mencoba mencari tahu tentang Mikaido Hotaru kepada Kagami, Kuroko bukannya ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain tetapi ia ingin tahu rahasia apa yang disembunyikan oleh Hotaru tentang kejanggalan hubungan yang dimiliki Hotaru dengan Akashi. Kuroko tahu kalau ia bertanya kepada Kise atau Konno Misaki tidak akan dijawab, ia pernah mencoba bertanya kepada Momoi tapi Momoi sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kejanggalan sikap Akashi ataupun Hotaru sendiri.

TBC...

Note: Hola, Ichi kembali lagi! Thanks yang udah sekedar mampir biarpun gak ninggalin jejak, atau Cuma sekedar ngasih fav dan follow fic buatan Ichi yang jauh dari kata sempurna. *bow*

Oh ya, Ichi mau kasih info kalo fic ini ga bakal Ichi discontinue koq! Jadi walo Ichi update lama tapi Ichi selalu nulis n baca fic Ichi sendiri jadi pasti Ichi bakal lanjutin ^.^ terus Ichi ga bisa cepet update karna Ichi lagi tahap tobat, karna ini tahun terakhir Ichi untuk sekolah jadi Ichi akan semangat buat sekolah Ichi. Ichi juga mau ucapin Selamat Hari Merdeka Republik Indonesia tercinta kita ke 71, biar kita suka ama berbau penjajah kita dulu (Re: Jepang) tapi kita mesti tetep support dan mencintai Indonesia dengan menanamkan rasa Nasionalisme dari dalam diri kita sebagai anak bangsa.


	8. Chapter 8

Between us

Disclamer : _**Kurobas**_ selalu milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** - _Sensei_

Cast : Akashi, Generation of Miracle, OC

Genre : Semi-Canon, Romance, Friendship

Rate : PG 15

Summary : Ini merupakan _Sequel_ dari _My Daily Activity_ , masih ada yang inget? Semoga _minna-san_ pada inget ;). Babak baru kehidupan SMA Hotaru dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ telah dimulai setelah pertandingan di Winter Cup berakhir.

Note: jika tanda 'titik spasi tiga kali' maka itu sudah memasuki cerita sebenarnya alias bukan previous lagi :D, selamat membaca minna-san!

A/N : Ichi bakal ngejelasin tentang karakteristik dari Hotaru.

Nama : Mikaido Hotaru

Julukan : Yami no Hime, Gadis Rubah

Tanggal Lahir : 13 Januari

Umur : 16 Tahun

Tinggi : 170 cm

Berat : (Rahasia)

Ciri : Rambut _pink fanta_ ( pink kemerah-merahan) hampir sepinggang dan berponi (seperti Kobayashi Megumu dari Cute Koba vol. 13), iris mata berwarna _emerald_ {( antara biru kehijauan seperti warna mata Hitsugaya Toushiro dari Bleach) warna rambut dan iris mata semuanya keturunan dari ayahnya}, tubuhnya langsing dan disebut-sebut memiliki ukuran dada sebesar _C-Cup_ dari data Momoi. Memiliki kakak perempuan bernama Mikaido Seara yang 6 tahun lebih tua darinya. Di cerita, Hotaru digambarkan sebagai gadis periang dan sukar ditebak serta tidak menyukai keramaian. Hanya orang – orang terdekat Hotaru yang bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

Keahlian dalam basket : Protective Emperor Eye, Rodeo Drive, Missile Shot, kecepatan larinya 4.4 detik dalam 40 yard.

Keahlian lainnya : Menggambar Manga dan Aikidou

Previously,

Disisi lain, sebenarnya Kuroko Tetsuya sengaja ingin menghabiskan malam natal dengan Kagami. Ia ingin mencoba mencari tahu tentang Mikaido Hotaru kepada Kagami, Kuroko bukannya ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain tetapi ia ingin tahu rahasia apa yang disembunyikan oleh Hotaru tentang kejanggalan hubungan yang dimiliki Hotaru dengan Akashi. Kuroko tahu kalau ia bertanya kepada Kise atau Konno Misaki tidak akan dijawab, ia pernah mencoba bertanya kepada Momoi tapi Momoi sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kejanggalan sikap Akashi ataupun Hotaru sendiri.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 8 : Merry Christmas**_

.

.

.

Malam natal pun tiba, Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini sedang berkunjung ke apartemen Kagami, sebenarnya tujuan ia berkunjung ke apartemen Kagami untuk mencari tahu masa lalu Mikaido Hotaru dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Mungkin saja Kagami tahu sesuatu tentang hubungan mereka.

"Sepi sekali rumahmu, Kagami- _kun_ ". Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh apartemen Kagami.

"Ah, _tou-san_ sedang keluar, ia juga bilang akan pulang larut malam ini. Oh ya, kau mau minum apa, Kuroko?". Kagami berjalan menuju _pantry_ sedangkan Kuroko baru saja duduk di sofa hitam yang ada diruang tamu apartemen Kagami.

"Seterah Kagami- _kun_ saja tapi kalau bisa minuman hangat". Jawab Kuroko

" _Ryoukai!_ ". Kagami lalu menyiapkan minum untuk Kuroko dan dirinya sendiri tentunya, sambil membuat minuman, Kagami tidak lupa mengeluarkan beberapa cemilan untuk mereka. "Kagami- _kun_ , tidak bertemu lagi dengan Mikaido- _san_?".

" _Huh_? Mikaido? Belum lagipula aku tak punya nomornya,Kuroko". Kagami berjalan menuju sofa hitam dimana Kuroko duduk sambil membawa minuman hangat dan beberapa cemilan.

"Kau tidak punya nomornya Mikaido- _san_? Kukira kau punya nomornya mengingat kau berbicara akrab dengannya saat di _Majiba_ waktu itu".

"Ya begitulah, aku lupa menanyakan nomornya, Kuroko. Ada hal yang penting ingin kau bicarakan tentang Mikaido, Kuroko?". Tanya Kagami sambil memakan cemilannya.

" _Iie_ , hanya saja aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Mikaido- _san_ ". Kuroko tampak berpikir sejenak lalu meminum coklat panas dan kembali berpikir.

Kagami malah terlihat bingung melihat wajah triplek Kuroko seperti itu, "Maksudmu? Mikaido aneh begitu?".

" _Um_ , aku terkejut seketika melihat reaksi Mikaido- _san_ kepada Akashi- _kun_ saat _Winter Cup_ ".

"Oh, saat Akashi menghampiri Mikaido ketika kita keluar dari loker kan?".

" _Hai_ , tak biasanya Mikaido- _san_ menghindar dari Akashi- _kun_ ". Mendengar ucapan Kuroko, Kagami jadi ikut bingung, " _Huh_? Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu, Kuroko".

" _Etto_ , bagaimana menceritakannya yah? Aku juga tak tahu harus memulai darimana ceritanya Kagami- _kun_ ". Kagami jadi sedikit jengkel melihat Kuroko yang setengah – setengah menceritakan sesuatu yang bahkan ia gak ngerti.

"Jadi bagaimana Kuroko!?". Kagami terlihat kesal, Kuroko lalu menatap Kagami sejenak, "Saat aku masih di Teiko, Mikaido- _san_ dan Akashi- _kun_ itu terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih".

Mata Kagami seketika membulat, ia terkejut mendengar apa yang barusan Kuroko katakan, " _Huh? Majikayo_!?". Kuroko sukses membuat Kagami seperti orang terbakar api cemburu.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya hubungan mereka berakhir ketika semester 3 saat kelas 2, seingatku Mikaido- _san_ berhenti menjadi asisten pelatih dan tak pernah terlihat berbicara kepada Akashi- _kun_ lagisampai seluruh _Kiseki no Sedai_ terpecah belah".

"Lalu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, Kuroko?". Kagami menjadi penasaran dengan Hubungan Akashi dan Hotaru walaupun tanpa sadar Kagami menjadi takut mendengar cerita masa lalu Hotaru.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi, karena dulu aku tidak sekelas dengan Mikaido- _san_ tetapi aku sekelas dengan sahabat baik Mikaido- _san_ , saat aku tanya kepada Konno- _san_ ' _ada apa dengan hubungan Akashi-kun dengan Mikaido-san?_ ' tetapi Konno- _san_ bilang itu bukan urusanku. Jadi aku tak mengikuti dan bertanya lebih jauh lagi".

"Jadi kau mau mengorek – orek masa lalu Mikaido kepadaku begitu?". Tanya Kagami

" _Hn_ , mungkin saja Mikaido-san bercerita denganmu". Jawab Kuroko singkat

"Dia tidak bercerita apapun tentang Akashi tapi dia berbicara banyak tentang basket dan bertanya hubunganku denganmu Kuroko juga Seirin". Kagami lalu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju _pantry_.

"Jadi, selanjutnya apa yang mau kau lakukan Kuroko?".

"Mencari tahu, mungkin aku akan meminta bantuan Momoi- _san_ , Kagami- _kun_ ".

"Eeh? Meminta bantuan _manager_ Touou itu? Yah, memang kalau Momoi itu sangat handal mencari informasi". Kuroko hanya menganggukan kepalanya untuk membalas jawabannya kepada Kagami.

"Kau ingin makan malam dengan apa? Aku mau membuat makan malam soalnya?". Tanya Kagami sambil sibuk menyiapkan teplon dan lain – lainnya.

"Terserah Kagami- _kun_ saja". Sambil menunggu Kagami memasak, Kuroko pun melihat acara TV, lalu Kagami pun datang membawa makan malam. Mereka berdua makan malam bersama dengan khidmat, Kagami tampak sibuk memakan makanannya tetapi Kuroko masih saja sibuk memikirkan kejanggalan hubungan Hotaru dengan Akashi.

.

.

Disisi lain, Hotaru menghabiskan malam natalnya dengan menonton konser Gala yang diadakan di Tokyo Dome. Sebenarnya Hotaru enggan menonton konser Gala ini, mengingat siapa yang akan memainkan biola hari ini.

"Hotaru, kau tidak ingin belajar bermain biola lagi?". Tsuruhime bertanya kepada putrinya lembut, " _Iie_ , aku tak ahli bermain alat musik _okaa-sama_ ".

" _Naze_? Padahal _Okaa-sama_ sangat ingin melihatmu bermain alat musik di konser Gala seperti Kosaki dan Meiko. Seharusnya kau belajar musik dengan giat seperti mereka". Hotaru hanya tersenyum kecut medengar ucapan dari ibunya.

'Dulu saat aku mendapatkan penghargaan melukis dan memenangkan pertandingan basket saat _Interhigh_ , kau tak pernah memujiku _okaa-sama_ , padahal aku selalu mencoba menjadi yang terbaik untukmu'. Batin Hotaru

Dari kecil Hotaru sudah tahu bahwa ibunya lebih menyukai saudara sepupunya, Meiko _-nee_ dan Kosaki maka dari itu dulu ia memutuskan untuk sekolah di Osaka demi menghindari ucapan dan perlakuan seperti ini dari Ibunya. Jika ayahnya masih hidup pasti ayahnya akan membelanya, saat ini Hotaru hanya berdua dengan ibunya diantara seluruh bangku yang ada, Seara- _nee_ sedang kencan dengan kekasihnya jadi hanya Hotaru yang pergi menemani ibunya menonton konser Gala.

" _Nee_ ~ _okaa-sama_ setelah ini kita akan kemana?".

"Okaa- _sama_ akan menghadiri rapat akhir tahun di Ritz Carlton setelah menonton konser Gala, nanti kau pulang saja bersama Kosaki dan Meiko".

" _Hai_ , aku akan pulang dengan mereka".

"Hotaru, jika besok Seijuurou- _kun_ mengajakmu pergi. Kau pergi saja dengannya, jangan sampai _okaa-sama_ mendengar kau tidak mau pergi dengan Seijuurou- _kun_ ".

"Aku tidak memiliki janji pergi dengan Seijuurou, okaa- _sama_. Kenapa okaa- _sama_ mengatakan seperti itu?". Tanya Hotaru

"Bukankah dari dulu kau memang sering pergi dengan Seijuurou- _kun_ saat natal, Hotaru?" Tanya Tsuruhime kembali, wanita yang melahirkan Hotaru ini tidak tahu kalau putrinya sudah lama tidak bertegur sapa dengan Akashi. Memang jika ada acara – acara pertemuan kalangan pebisnis ketika Hotaru bertemu dengan Akashi pasti Hotaru akan mengobrol dengan Akashi tapi setelah sang ibu tidak melihatnya lagi, Hotaru akan pergi menjauh dari Akashi.

" _Iie_ , besok aku akan pergi dengan Misaki _-chan_ ". Jawab Hotaru

"Jika bertemu dengan Hitomi _-san_ dan Saaya- _san_ , sampaikan salam _okaa-sama_ untuk mereka". titah Tsuruhime

"Nanti aku sampaikan salam dari _Okaa-sama_ kepada orang tua Misaki- _chan_ ".

"Hotaru, jika kau besok pergi dengan Misaki. _Okaa-sama_ ingin kau pulang lebih awal karena Masaomi- _dono_ mengundang kita untuk datang ke acara pesta natal sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Seijuurou- _kun_ yang ke 17 di Grand Hyatt, jangan sampai kau tidak datang! _Wakaruka_ Hotaru?". Tsuruhime menatap manik _emerald_ Hotaru dengan lekat.

Hotaru menghela nafas sejenak, " _H-hai_ , akan aku usahakan datang _okaa-sama_ ".

Tak terasa konser Gala pun berakhir, Hotaru dan ibunya pergi menemui kedua saudara sepupunya terlebih dahulu, sebelum Mikaido Tsuruhime pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Permainan biolamu sangat indah Kosaki, Meiko. _Ba-sama_ bangga kepada kalian berdua". Hotaru melihat ibunya mengusap kepala kedua sepupunya bersamaan, entah kenapa Hotaru selalu sedih ketika melihat adegan yang ada didepan matanya karena ketika Hotaru mendapat penghargaan atau apapun itu. Ibunya, Mikaido Tsuruhime tidak pernah memuji atau memperlakukan Hotaru seperti itu. Mungkin hanya seara- _nee_ yang memujinya atau ayahnya jika beliau masih hidup.

" _Omedetto_! Meiko- _nee,_ Kosaki. Kapan – kapan ajarkan aku main biola yah!". Hotaru tersenyum lembut, " _Um_ , nanti akan aku ajarkan". Ucap Ichikawa Meiko

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga nanti pulang bersama Aoi- _kun_. _Okaa-sama_ sudah menghubungi Aoi- _kun_ untuk menjemput kalian disini. Sekarang _okaa-sama_ akan berangkat lebih dulu dengan Yuuma _-kun_ ". Lalu Tsuruhime pun menghilang dari pandangan mereka bersama Yuuma.

"Tumben kau datang melihat konser Gala, Hotaru?". Tanya Kosaki

" _Okaa-sama_ yang menyuruhku". Jawab Hotaru

Sambil menunggu Aoi, mereka bertiga duduk di bangku yang disediakan di _lobby_ Tokyo Dome. Tak lama kemudian, Takahashi Aoi datang adik dari Takahashi Yuuma.

"Maaf lama menunggu, Hotaru- _sama_ , Meiko _-san_ , dan Kosaki- _san_ ". Setelah Aoi datang mereka semua langsung menuju mobil dan menuju perjalanan ke kediaman keluarga Mikaido. Yang jelas Takahashi Aoi tidak mengemudi mobilnya melainkan ayahnya, Aoi belum cukup umur untuk mengemudi kendaraan.

.

.

Natal pun tiba, salju pada musim dingin sangat menumpuk. Gumpalan salju putih mulai terlihat menebal disetiap sudut kota Tokyo, hari ini Hotaru berencana pergi dengan Misaki. Ia sudah siap – siap menggunakan baju _one piece_ keluaran terbaru koleksi untuk musim dingin tahun ini, " _Yosh_ , hari ini aku akan bertemu Misaki- _chan_!".

Saat Hotaru keluar dari kamarnya, tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Seara- _nee_ , " _Onee-sama_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Tanya Hotaru

" _Baka_! Aku baru saja mau menghampirimu dan mengatakan sesuatu". Jawab Seara

" _Nani_?".

"Seijuurou, aku melihat Seijuurou kemarin saat aku mau keluar rumah. Sepertinya dia liburan disini, apakah kau sudah menyapanya dari balkonmu itu?".

"Aku tak tahu kalau Seijuurou ada di Tokyo sekarang tapi _okaa-sama_ bilang kalau hari ini akan ada pesta natal, Masaomi _ji-sama_ mengundang kita untuk datang ke acara pesta natal tersebut". Seara menatap manik _emerald_ Hotaru dengan seksama.

Seara menghela nafas sejenak, "Kau masih takut bertemu dengannya? Ini sudah hampir 2 tahun dan kau selalu menghindarinya, Hotaru. _Nee-sama_ yakin kalau Seijuurou telah berubah, kau harus menemuinya Hotaru. Sebelum hubunganmu makin rusak, apalagi jika dua bersaudara itu tahu. Kau jangan sampai lupa Hotaru kalau Kosaki juga menyukai Seijuurou! Lalu kau harus datang ke acara pesta natal keluarga Seijuurou nanti akan _nee-sama_ tanyakan kepada _okaa-sama_ dimana pesta itu diadakan. _Nee-sama_ pasti akan menghubungimu, Hotaru".

"..." Hotaru hanya terdiam mendengar nasihat dari kakak perempuannya tersebut, tanpa disadari Hotaru dan Seara, Meiko mendengar percakapan mereka dari sudut ruangan lain, "Hotaru, lihat saja nanti kalau Seijuurou akan menjadi adik iparku!". Meiko tersenyum sinis.

"Sebaiknya, aku pergi dulu Seara _nee-sama_! _Jaa ne_!". Ucap Hotaru sambil melambaikan tangannya, " _Itterasai_!".

.

.

Akhirnya Hotaru bertemu dengan Misaki, mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di stasiun. Hari ini mereka berdua mau berjalan – jalan mengelilingi prefektur Shibuya. Namun _shinkansen_ hari ini sungguh padat buktinya mereka berdua mesti berdiri berdesakan didalam _shinkasen,_ padahal hari ini adalah hari natal dimana semua orang berkumpul dengan keluarga.

"Misaki- _chan_ , kau terlihat lelah sekali?".

"Tentu saja aku lelah, Hotaru- _chan_. Baru kemarin aku bisa tidur selama 7 jam, kau tahu dari kemarin aku sibuk dikejar _deadline_. Mana Wakamiya- _san_ menyuruhku mengerjakan 19 halaman selama seminggu". Keluh Misaki

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku saja, Misaki- _chan_?". Tanya Hotaru

"Aku lupa dan tidak ingat, untung saja hari ini aku sudah mengirim chapter 15 ini kepada Wakamiya- _san_ tadi pagi". Jawab Misaki sambil mengeluh

"Sulitnya hidup menjadi _Mangaka_ , Misaki- _chan_. Serial The Ren _ **(1)**_ memang sedang laku keras, kudengar sebentar lagi akan jadi _anime_ kan?".

" _Hn_ , rencana awal musim panas akan tayang perdana _anime_ nya".

" _Ganbatte_ Misaki- _chan_!".

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Shibuya, setelah tadi mereka turun distasiun Shibuya. Hari ini Shibuya cukup ramai, katanya hari ini akan ada _white christmas_ _fashion show street_ , maka dari itu Misaki ingin melihatnya sebagai referensi baju untuk ia gambar.

"Wah, ramai sekali Misaki- _chan_!".

" _Hn_ ".

"Lihat model itu bajunya sangat _kawaii_ , aku jadi mau membeli baju itu Misaki- _chan_!".

" _Hn_ ". Sudah dua kali Misaki hanya menanggapi singkat ucapan dari Hotaru.

"Oh, ayolah Misaki- _chan_. Kau jangan menjawab _'Hn'_ saja. Aku bukan Kise- _kun_!". Rajuk Hotaru, Misaki hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan temannya tersebut.

" _Hai – hai_. Aku sedang fokus memotret mereka Hotaru- _chan_ dan satu lagi siapa yang bilang kau adalah si _Kuso_ itu". Ucap Misaki

Mereka berdua menikmati kebersamaan mereka melihat fashion tersebut, lalu Misaki dan Hotaru mampir ke sebuah kafe yang terlihat cukup terkenal disana. Mereka berdua duduk di dekat jendela besar kafe dan tak sengaja Kise Ryouta melihat kedua gadis berbeda surai tersebut. Lalu dengan cepat Kise turun dari taksi dan masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut.

" _Konnichiwa-ssu_ Konno- _cchi_ , Mikaido- _cchi_! _Merry Chirstmas-ssu_!". Sapa Kise

" _Ara_ , Kise- _kun_? _Hisashiburina_! _Merry Chirstmas!_ ". Hotaru tersenyum sedangkan Misaki tetap sepeti biasa memasang wajah datar kepada Kise, " _Konnichiwa Kuso_! _Merry Chirstmas too!_ ".

" _Hisashiburi_! Mikaido- _cchi_ dan Konno _-cchi_ sedang apa kemari-ssu?". Tanya Kise

"Ah, kami baru saja selesai melihat _fashion show street_ didekat sini. Kalau Kise- _kun_ juga kenapa bisa disini?".

"Aku baru saja selesai dari pemotretan lalu aku berjalan – jalan sebentar untuk mencari makanan ternyata aku melihat Konno- _cchi_ dan Mikaido- _cchi_ ada disini- _ssu_ ".

"Kau tidak dikejar _fans_ mu, Kise?". Tanya Misaki

" _Iie_ , tadi aku naik taksi jadi tidak ada yang mengejarku- _ssu_ Konno- _cchi_ ". Jawab Kise

"Kau masih bekerja pada hari natal begini, Kise- _kun_?". Tanya Hotaru

" _Hai_ , dari kemarin lusa aku kebanjiran pekerjaan- _ssu_ ". Jawab Kise, lalu dengan cepat Kise meminum coklat panas yang ada didepannya. Misaki langsung melotot kearah Kise.

" _Kuso_! Kenapa kau meminum coklat panasku!?". Protes Misaki

" _Gomenne_ Konno- _cchi_ , aku tidak tahu kalau itu minumanmu- _ssu_ ". Ucap Kise sambil memohon kepada Misaki

" _Mou_ , Misaki- _chan_. Kau bisa pesan lagi minumannya! Kau juga Kise _-kun_ sudahlah jangan memasang wajah seperti itu". Hotaru ingin tertawa melihat kelakuan dua orang ini.

"Hotaru- _chan_ , nanti aku mau lihat pohon natal raksasa di dekat Tokyo Tower"

" _Hai_ ".

"Aku juga ikut- _ssu_!". Misaki langsung menoleh kearah Kise, "Kau mau ikut, Kise?".

" _Hn_ ". Kise tersenyum, "Asal kau tidak berisik tak masalah".

Akhirnya mereka bertiga meninggalkan kafe tersebut lalu mereka pergi menuju Tokyo Tower. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berdiri di stasiun Shibuya, sambil menunggu _shinkansen_ Misaki menyibukkan dirinya dengan memotret objek bebas yang ada distasiun. Sedangkan Kise dan Hotaru hanya duduk – duduk saja disana.

"Mikaido- _cchi_ ". Panggil Kise, lalu Hotaru menoleh kearah Kise, " _Nani_?".

"Aku terkejut saat melihat Mikaido- _cchi_ dulu bersama Seirin saat di final _Winter Cup_ dulu- _ssu_ ". Hotaru lalu terdiam sesaat dan memainkan kakinya sejenak. Kise masih menatap Hotaru dengan wajah penuh tanya, "Entahlah, Kise- _kun_. Waktu itu tak sengaja kakiku bergerak sendiri kearah Seirin".

" _E-eh_? _Majikayo-ssu_?". Kise tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Hotaru.

Hotaru masih memainkan kakinya, " _Um_ , tapi saat aku bersama Seirin rasanya aku kembali seperti diriku yang dulu. Dimana aku bisa tertawa lepas bersama teman – teman".

Kise tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hotaru, "Mikaido- _cchi_ sepertinya sangat bahagia, andai saja Akashi- _cchi_ selalu membuat Mikaido- _cchi_ bahagia- _ssu_ ".

" _Baka_! Aku sudah tidak memikirkan Akashi- _kun_ lagi, Kise- _kun_. Lagipula dari dulu aku selalu bahagia, Kise- _kun_. _Kekeke_!". Hotaru terkekeh pelan

"Oh ya, Mikaido- _cchi_ saat ulang tahun Akashi- _cchi_ kemarin. Mikaido- _cchi_ mengucapkan tidak? Atau memberi hadiah gitu _-ssu_?". Tanya Kise

Sesaat pertanyaan Kise tersebut membuat Hotaru terdiam, " _Iie_ , aku tidak mengucapkan ulang tahunnya atau memberi hadiah bahkan natal ini aku juga tidak menyiapkan apapun". Jawab Hotaru sekenanya, mendengar jawaban dari Hotaru membuat Kise sangat terkejut.

" _E-eh_?". Mendengar suara Kise yang keras Misaki datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

" _Naze_? Suaramu terdengar keras sekali _Kuso_?". Tanya Misaki

" _Iie, nandemonai-ssu_. Tadi aku terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Mikaido- _cchi ssu_ ". Jawab Kise, sedangkan Misaki memutarkan manik _raven_ nya tersebut dan menatap tajam Hotaru.

" _Hontou desuka_ , Hotaru- _chan_?". Tanya Misaki

" _Hontou desu_!". Hotaru tersenyum lalu tak lama kemudian _shinkansen_ pun datang, akhirnya mereka bertiga menaiki _shinkansen_ tersebut yang melaju menuju Tokyo Tower.

Perjalanan yang dibutuhkan dari Shibuya menuju Tokyo Tower kurang lebih sekitar 30 menit, saat ini mereka bertiga sedang didalam _shinkansen_. Cukup padat _shinkansen_ hari ini, saat natal banyak orang yang berkunjung melihat Tokyo Tower.

"Wah, sesak sekali keretanya". Keluh Hotaru lalu Misaki yang saat itu berdiri didepan Kise ikut merasakan sesaknya didalam kereta.

"Tidak ada kursi kosong gitu- _ssu_?". Tanya Kise, lalu Misaki yang ada didepannya menatap Kise dengan tajam, "Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak ada kursi kosong?".

"Nanti kalau tidak ada kursi kosong, Konno- _cchi_ tidak keliatan- _ssu_ ".

"Kau menghinaku yah, _kuso_!?". Misaki terlihat kesal dengan ucapan Kise, lalu Hotaru yang mendengarnya malah tertawa.

"Hahaha, itu benar sekali yang diucapkan oleh Kise- _kun_. Kalau Misaki- _chan_ tidak duduk nanti gak keliatan lho! Secara Misaki- _chan_ diapit olehku dan Kise- _kun_ ". Wajah Misaki terlihat datar mendengar ucapan dari Hotaru.

"Kalian berdua menyebalkan! Mentang – mentang tubuhku kecil". Misaki terlihat kesal

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di stasiun yang tak jauh dari Tokyo Tower.

"Hufft, akhirnya sampai juga". Misaki langsung tersenyum ketika sudah sampai di stasiun, lalu mereka bertiga berjalan menuju Tokyo Tower untuk melihat pohon natal yang ada di taman sekitar Tokyo Tower.

.

.

Malam ini suasana natal sangat terasa berkesan, manik _raven_ Misaki berbinar – binar melihat kerlap – kerlip cahaya yang ada dipohon natal begitu juga dengan Hotaru lalu Kise berinisiatif untuk memotret kedua gadis bersurai berbeda warna tersebut.

"Kalian berdua sangat cantik". Puji Kise

" _Arigatou_ ". Misaki dan Hotaru tersenyum, lalu Hotaru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, "Ini untukmu, Misaki- _chan_. _Merry Christmas_ ".

Misaki menerima hadiah dari Hotaru, " _Arigatou_ , Merry Christmas Hotaru-chan". Misaki lalu memasukan hadiah tersebut dan mengeluarkan sesuatu untuk Hotaru, "Ini untukmu juga, Hotaru- _chan_ ".

Hotaru menerima hadiah dari Misaki, " _Arigatou mo_ , Misaki- _chan_!".

"Mikaido- _cchi_ , aku boleh pinjam Konno- _cchi_ sebentar?". Tanya Kise lalu memandang Misaki sebentar, "Silahkan, kau boleh pergi bersama Misaki- _chan_ kok Kise- _kun_. Oh ya, Misaki- _chan_ aku baru ingat _Okaa-sama_ menitipkan salam untuk orangtuamu!".

Manik _raven_ Misaki menatap tajam kepada kedua orang temannya, "Huh? Maksudmu apa, Hotaru- _chan_!? Baiklah nanti akan aku sampaikan! Oi _Kuso Cotto_!". Misaki memprotes ucapan Hotaru dan Kise lalu dengan cepat Kise menarik tangan Misaki dan pergi menjauh dari Hotaru.

Setelah Hotaru melihat Kise dan Misaki menghilang dari pandanganya, Hotaru mulai berjalan – jalan sendiri mengitari indahnya pohon natal yang ada di dekat Tokyo Tower tersebut.

.

.

 _ **Kagami POV**_

"Kuroko _teme_! Seenaknya saja dia meninggalkanku ditengah – tengah kerumunan taman kota!". Aku benar – benar kesal ketika Kuroko tiba – tiba menghilang padahal tadi dia yang mengajakku ke taman kota.

 _Flashback Start.._

 _Ddrrrttt...dddrttt..._

 _Kuroko Calling_

" _Moshi – moshi Kuroko, ada apa kau meneleponku?"._

" _Kagami-kun, hari ini tidak ada acarakan? Rencananya hari ini aku dan Momoi-san akan pergi keluar melihat pohon natal raksasa yang dekat Tokyo Tower"._

" _Iie, memangnya kenapa?"._

" _Ikutlah bersama kami!". Ajak Kuroko_

" _Hai, aku akan ikut"._

" _Aku tunggu di stasiun dekat Tokyo Tower saja yah, Kagami-kun"._

" _Ryoukai!"._

 _Lalu aku bersiap – siap pergi menuju stasiun yang ada didekat apartementku, malam ini salju di Tokyo cukup tebal jika melebihi batas bisa – bisa kereta pada terhenti nantinya. Tadi pagi tou-san memberiku hadiah natal, Alex sudah pergi liburan entah kemana._

 _Setengah jam perjalanan menuju Tokyo Tower menggunakan shinkansen, aku pun tiba di stasiun ada didekat Tokyo Tower. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke setiap sudut di stasiun tersebut namun aku tak menemukan Kuroko ataupun Momoi dimana pun._

" _Konbanwa Kagami-kun!". Suara bass Kuroko terdengar ditelinga Kagami membuat Kagami terkejut mendengar suara Kuroko._

" _Kuroko! Kau sejak kapan ada disitu?". Aku menatap Kuroko tajam, "Aku sudah sejak tadi disini, Kagami-kun"._

 _Melihat wajah Kuroko yang tetap datar membuatku harus menahan emosi, "Lalu dimana Momoi?". Tanyaku sambil mencari – cari manager Touou yang sexy itu._

" _Momoi-san ada disebelah sana!". Kuroko menunjuk Momoi yang sedang membaca iklan yang ada dilayar LCD, aku dan Kuroko pun berjalan menghampiri Momoi._

" _Yo Momoi!". Gadis bersurai bunga sakura itu tersenyum kearahku, "Ara, Kagamin!?"._

" _Momoi-san, Kagami-kun, ayo kita pergi melihat pohon natal!". Ajak Kuroko lalu dengan sigap Momoi mengapit lengan Kuroko, "Ayo Tetsu-kun!"._

 _Flashback End..._

Aku tak menyanka setelah bertemu distasiun lalu sampai di pohon natal, mereka berdua malah menghilang entah kemana. Daripada kesal melihat tingkah mereka berdua, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan sendiri.

"Pohon natalnya besar juga".

Aku berdiri didepan pohon natal tersebut dan menatap pohon natal, secara tak sengaja mataku tertuju dengan gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ yang tak jauh berdiri didekatku.

"Mikaido". Aku mencoba menyapa gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ tersebut.

" _Ara_ , Kagami- _kun_. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Tanya Hotaru

" _Ah_ , awalnya aku pergi bersama Kuroko dan Momoi tapi mereka tiba – tiba saja menghilang". Jawabku lalu Hotaru menatapku.

" _Etto_ , bagaimana mengatakannya yah!?". Ucapku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "kau mau mengatakan apa, Kagami- _kun_?".

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, "A-aayo kita menghabiskan natal ini bersama!". Hotaru sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapanku dan dengan cekatan aku langsung mengandeng tangannya.

Awalnya kami hanya berputar – putar di sekitar taman, lalu duduk sebentar sambil meminum coklat panas yang aku beli di mesin penjual minuman.

"Mikaido, kau tidak natal bersama keluargamu?". Tanyaku sambil menyeruput coklat panasku, Hotaru terdiam sejenak, " _Iie_ , keluargaku sedang menghadiri pesta natal yang diadakan oleh kolega dari _okaa-sama_ ku Kagami- _kun_ ".

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?".

Hotaru menghela nafas, "Aku tidak suka tempat keramaian". Mendengar ucapan dari Hotaru, aku sedikit terkejut saat ia bilang tidak suka keramaian. Bukankah ini juga termasuk dengan keramaian?

"Maksudmu? Bukankah ini juga tempat yang ramai?". Tanyaku

"Yah, ini memang tempat ramai tapi ini bukan tempat dimana orang – orang yang tak peduli denganku!". Hotaru meminum coklat panasnya dengan cepat lalu ia meninggalkanku sendirian duduk dibangku taman. Tunggu apakah ia marah denganku ketika aku bertanya seperti itu?

"Oi, Mikaido _cotto matte_!". Teriakku, aku pun mencoba mengejar langkah kakinya namun sayangnya Mikaido benar – benar menghilang dari pandanganku.

.

.

 _ **Hotaru POV**_

"Dasar _Baka_ gami! Benar – benar orang itu!". Aku benar – benar kesal ketika Kagami menyinggung soal tempat keramaian kepadaku. Yah, aku tahu koq kalau seharusnya aku tidak boleh marah kepada Kagami karena ia tak tahu menahu soal keluargaku, mungkin lain cerita jika yang tahu Seijuurou ataupun Aoi.

Banyak orang yang berkumpul dan berjalan disekitar Tokyo Tower, apa lagi sekarang salju makin menebal. Aku sangat suka cuaca dingin jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan sebentar sendirian, jika kalian bertanya dimana Kagami? Aku meninggalkan ia dibangku taman saat ia menyinggung perasaanku.

 _Ddrrtt..dddrrttt..._

 _Aku melihat smartphone milikku bergetar, saat melihat ada sebuah pesan disana. Aku langsung membukanya dan melihat pesan tersebut._

 _From : Takahashi Aoi_

 _Subject : Dimana?_

 _Text : Hotaru-sama, Anda ada dimana sekarang? Nyonya besar mulai terlihat marah saat ini. Beliau terus menanyakan Anda ada dimana sekarang karena acara perayaan natal dengan keluarga Akashi telah dimulai sejak sejam yang lalu._

 _Ps: Jika Anda membaca pesan dari saya, mohon untuk segera membalas pesan ini._

Melihat pesan dari Aoi dengan cepat aku membalas pesan tersebut.

 _To : Takahashi Aoi_

 _Subject : Re: Dimana?_

 _Text : Bilang saja kepada Okaa-sama kalau aku tidak bisa datang, Aoi-kun!_

Setelah mengirim pesan singkat kepada Aoi, aku bergegas berjalan kembali. Melihat ada toko kue diseberang jalan, aku bergegas untuk pergi kesana. Masa bodoh dengan banyaknya anak tangga saat ini, selama aku masih bisa jalan dengan santai, aku tak pernah masalah dengan anak tangga ataupun ramainya jalan karena banyak orang.

.

.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Hotaru berjalan agak cepat saat menuruni anak tangga, namun saat ia menuruni anak tangga yang terakhir secara tidak sengaja ia terdorong oleh seseorang dari banyaknya kerumunan orang yang melewati anak tangga dan terjatuh disana.

" _Arrghh itai_! Oi _Teme_ jangan kabur kau!". Teriak Hotaru kesal sambil memegangi kaki kanannya yang sepertinya terkilir.

Dari kejauhan Kagami tak sengaja melihat Hotaru terjatuh dan langsung bergegas menghampirinya, "Mikaido, _daijoubuka?_ ". Kagami terlihat cemas melihat Hotaru yang masih memegangi kaki kanannya tersebut.

" _Daijoubu_ , tapi sepertinya kaki kananku terkilir. Aku yakin sekali". Hotaru masih memegangi kaki kanannya tersebut.

Kagami mencoba melihat kaki kanan Hotaru, ternyata kaki kanan Hotaru sudah agak terlihat memerah dan bengkak, "Kau benar, Mikaido. Kakimu terkilir, ayo ku bantu kau berdiri".

Kagami membantu Hotaru berdiri perlahan – lahan, "Cih, jika aku bertemu orang yang mendorongku pasti orang itu akan aku buat terjatuh lebih sakit dariku!".

Kagami sedikit horor mendengar sumpah serapah yang keluar dari bibir Hotaru, 'Aku bersumpah untuk tidak berurusan dengan gadis ini! Dia benar – benar gila!'. Batin Kagami

Hotaru mulai mencoba berjalan kembali setelah ia bangun dari terjatuh, " _Arrghh_ ".

Mendengar ringisan Hotaru, Kagami yang berdiri disampingnya langsung berjongkok dihadapan Hotaru, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kagami- _kun_? Kenapa kau berjongkok dihadapanku?".

Kagami menoleh kearah Hotaru dan menatap manik _emerald_ itu dengan serius, "Sudahlah naik saja ke punggungku ini! Aku yakin kau tak bisa berjalan dengan baik".

Dengan terpaksa Hotaru mencoba naik ke punggung Kagami, lalu Kagami pun mengendong Hotaru dan berjalan kembali. Saat Hotaru berada dibelakang punggung Kagami, tanpa sadar muncul rona merah dipipi Kagami.

Hotaru juga merasakan sedikit debaran saat ia berada di punggung Kagami, ini pertama kalinya ia digendong seperti ini dengan seorang anak laki – laki. Akashi saja belum pernah mengendong Hotaru dengan posisi _piggyback_ begini.

"Aku tak tahu kalau ternyata Kagami- _kun_ itu seorang _gentleman_. Padahal tadi aku sudah meninggalkanmu dan juga marah kepadamu". Kagami tersenyum tanpa Hotaru ketahui.

"Tentu saja, aku seorang _gentleman_ Mikaido! Kau pikir aku ini laki – laki seperti apa?". Hotaru pun terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar ucapan dari Kagami.

" _Kekeke_ , aku kira kau itu laki – laki yang tidak peka dengan lingkungan sekitar Kagami- _kun_ ".

"Tidak, aku bukan tipikal orang seperti itu, Mikaido" Kagami terkejut ketika Hotaru memendamkan kepalanya ke punggung Kagami.

"Maaf jika tadi aku marah dan pergi meninggalkanmu, Kagami- _kun_ ". Sesal Hotaru

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan Mikaido! Kuroko juga sering menghilang tiba – tiba jadi aku sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan hal itu".

Lalu mereka berdua pun terdiam dan tidak ada percakapan apapun selama Kagami berjalan, sampai Kagami mengucapkan sesuatu, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Mikaido. Lalu dimana arah rumahmu?".

"Aku tinggal di distrik Azabu _ **(2)**_ , Kagami- _kun_ ". Mendengar ucapan Hotaru, Kagami sedikit terkejut, " _E-eh_. Azabu?".

Kagami langsung memberhentikan langkah kakinya sejenak, "Lalu aku akan mengantarmu naik apa kesana? Yah, walaupun ada _shinkansen_ atau semacamnya. Apa tidak masalah?".

"Naik.." Baru saja Hotaru mau mengatakannya, sudah ada mobil yang berhenti dihadapan mereka berdua. Lalu ada seorang anak laki – laki dengan surai coklat keemasan ( wajahnya seperti Fujima dari Slam Dunk ) turun dari mobil tersebut.

Hotaru terkejut melihat siapa yang turun dari mobil tersebut, "Aoi- _kun_!?".

" _E-eh_?". Kagami juga ikut terkejut saat Hotaru memanggil nama depan laki – laki yang baru turun dari mobil tersebut.

"Hotaru- _sama, daijoubuka_?". Aoi langsung menghampiri Hotaru ketika melihat Hotaru digendong oleh Kagami.

" _Hai, daijoubu._ Kagami- _kun_ , tolong turunkan aku". Kagami langsung menurunkan Hotaru setelah Hotaru meminta turun dari punggung Kagami.

" _Kare wa dareka_ Mikaido/Hotaru- _sama_?". Tanya Kagami dan Aoi bersamaan

"Aoi- _kun_ kenalkan ini Kagami- _kun_ , dia temanku dan juga temannya Kuroko- _kun._ Lalu Kagami- _kun_ kenalkan ini Takahashi Aoi- _kun,_ dulu kau pernah bertemu kakaknya Aoi _-kun_ dan dia ini adalah adiknya Yuuma- _nii_ ".

" _Ah souka_ , jadi dia ini adiknya Takahashi- _san_ yang dulu mengolok – olok Kuroko dan _Kiseki no Sedai_?". Hotaru lalu menganggukkan kepalanya memberi jawaban kepada Kagami.

"Hotaru- _sama_ , sebaiknya Anda pulang sebelum nyonya besar marah besar kepada Anda. Lalu Kagami terima kasih telah menjaga Hotaru- _sama_ ". Takahashi Aoi membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu pergi dengan mengandeng Hotaru dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Disana Kagami hanya terbengong melihat Hotaru digandeng laki – laki lain didepan matanya, hatinya terasa teriris – iris melihat itu semua, namun Kagami belum menyadari bahwa ia mulai menyukai gadis bernama Mikaido Hotaru tersebut.

Disisi lain, Hotaru dan Aoi masih berada didalam mobil walaupun Aoi duduk dibangku depan. Sesekali ia melihat nona besarnya tersebut sambil tersenyum, ia bersyukur bisa menjadi orang yang selalu diandalkan oleh Hotaru. Ia memang menyukai nonanya tersebut namun Aoi sadar kalau ia hanya seorang anak pelayan dirumah itu dan ia juga tahu kalau Hotaru sudah menyukai Akashi sejak mereka masih kecil.

"Aoi- _kun_ , bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sekitar Minato _ **(3)**_?". Tanya Hotaru

" _Nii-san_ menyambungkan _GPS_ -nya ke handphone Anda, Hotaru- _sama_ ". Jawab Aoi

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Aoi-kun masih berada di Tokyo, ku pikir Aoi-kun betah di Hokaido".

"Saya baru kembali ke Hokaido setelah liburan semester 2 berakhir, Hotaru- _sama_ ". Tanpa Aoi sadari Hotaru sudah tertidur di bangku belakang, lalu Aoi menoleh ke arah bangku belakang dimana Hotaru sudah tertidur, " _Oyasuminasai Hime_ ".

.

.

Perayaan pesta natal yang diadakan oleh Akashi grup berlangsung meriah dan mewah, banyak kolega keluarga Akashi yang datang. Ditambah dengan perayaan ulang tahun pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi yang dirayakan bersamaan dengan perayaan natal.

Keluarga Mikaido pun turut hadir dalam acara tersebut kecuali Hotaru yang tak terlihat batang hidungnya sejak acara dimulai dari jam 7 malam.

Akashi Seijuurou tampak kecewa setelah ia usai melakukan ritual potong kue dan tidak melihat Hotaru ada dipesta tersebut. Rencananya potongan kue pertamanya akan ia berikan kepada Hotaru namun sayangnya niat itu harus ia urungkan kembali.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ ". Sapa Kosaki manja, gadis ini sejak Akashi masih kecil sangat hobi menempeli Akashi dan itu membuat Akashi tidak menyukai kelakuan gadis itu.

" _Nani_ Ichikawa- _san_?". Suara berat Akashi terdengar malas menyambut sapaan dari Kosaki.

" _Iie_ , aku hanya ingin berada didekatmu. Oh ya, ini hadiah natal dan sekaligus hadiah ulang tahunmu Seijuurou- _kun_. Semoga kau mau memakainya". Kosaki tersenyum

Akashi menerima hadiah tersebut dan menaruh hadiah tersebut disebuah tempat khusus menaruh hadiah untuknya, masa bodoh dengan hadiah lainnya. Akashi hanya ingin Hotaru hadir dan memberinya hadiah untuknya.

Akashi Seijuurou masih ingat saat tanggal 20 Desember lalu, Hotaru tidak mengucapkan hari lahirnya baik itu melalui telepon ataupun lainnya. Akashi sudah paham bahwa saat ini Hotaru menghindarinya dengan jelas bahkan lebih parah dibandingkan 2 tahun yang lalu.

'Hotaru, apa kau masih marah denganku? Aku mohon, tolong jangan menghindariku terus!'.

Batin Akashi

TBC...

The Ren _ **(1)**_ : Komik yang sedang digambar oleh Konno Misaki

Azabu _ **(2)**_ : Daerah tempat tinggal orang kaya yang ada Tokyo

Minato _ **(3)**_ : Daerah dimana Tokyo Tower berada

Note : Hola Ichi kembali lagi! Ada yang kangen Ichi? Sepertinya tidak ada *hiks*. Oh ya Ichi juga mau minta maaf tentang kesalahan liburan sekolah di jepang soalnya Ichi samain liburan sekolah di jepang kaya di sekolah Indonesia (lebih tepatnya sekolah Ichi sendiri) dan Ichi baru inget kalau dijepang malam natal itu masih masuk sekolah, baru libur dihari natal ampe awal tahun baru, kembali masuk sekitar tanggal 5an. Tolong dikoreksi lagi yah minna-san! *bow*. Ichi juga mau bilang makasih sama Hana-san yang selalu support Ichi, ini semua saran dari Hana-san lho :D

Pokoknya sampe ketemu lagi, Ichi bakal mulai hiatus saat mendekati bulan januari. Jadi mohon dukungan dan doanya minna-san! Terima kasih yang sudah mampir atau sekedar lewat, ngeFAV,Follow, dan Reviewnya Minna-san! *bow*


	9. Chapter 9

Between us

Disclamer : _**Kurobas**_ selalu milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** - _Sensei_

Cast : Akashi, Generation of Miracle, OC

Genre : Semi-Canon, Romance, Friendship

Rate : PG 15

Summary : Ini merupakan _Sequel_ dari _My Daily Activity_ , masih ada yang inget? Semoga _minna-san_ pada inget ;). Babak baru kehidupan SMA Hotaru dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ telah dimulai setelah pertandingan di Winter Cup berakhir.

Note: jika tanda 'titik spasi tiga kali' maka itu sudah memasuki cerita sebenarnya alias bukan previous lagi :D, selamat membaca minna-san!

Previously,

Perayaan pesta natal yang diadakan oleh Akashi grup berlangsung meriah dan mewah, banyak kolega keluarga Akashi yang datang. Ditambah dengan perayaan ulang tahun pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi yang dirayakan bersamaan dengan perayaan natal.

Keluarga Mikaido pun turut hadir dalam acara tersebut kecuali Hotaru yang tak terlihat batang hidungnya sejak acara dimulai dari jam 7 malam.

Akashi Seijuurou tampak kecewa setelah ia usai melakukan ritual potong kue dan tidak melihat Hotaru ada dipesta tersebut. Rencananya potongan kue pertamanya akan ia berikan kepada Hotaru namun sayangnya niat itu harus ia urungkan kembali.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ ". Sapa Kosaki manja, gadis ini sejak Akashi masih kecil sangat hobi menempeli Akashi dan itu membuat Akashi tidak menyukai kelakuan gadis itu.

" _Nani_ Ichikawa- _san_?". Suara berat Akashi terdengar malas menyambut sapaan dari Kosaki.

" _Iie_ , aku hanya ingin berada didekatmu. Oh ya, ini hadiah natal dan sekaligus hadiah ulang tahunmu Seijuurou- _kun_. Semoga kau mau memakainya". Kosaki tersenyum

Akashi menerima hadiah tersebut dan menaruh hadiah tersebut disebuah tempat khusus menaruh hadiah untuknya, masa bodoh dengan hadiah lainnya. Akashi hanya ingin Hotaru hadir dan memberinya hadiah untuknya.

Akashi Seijuurou masih ingat saat tanggal 20 Desember lalu, Hotaru tidak mengucapkan hari lahirnya baik itu melalui telepon ataupun lainnya. Akashi sudah paham bahwa saat ini Hotaru menghindarinya dengan jelas bahkan lebih parah dibandingkan 2 tahun yang lalu.

'Hotaru, apa kau masih marah denganku? Aku mohon, tolong jangan menghindariku terus!'.

Batin Akashi

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 9 : One Side of Love**_

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju salah satu hotel yang dimiliki oleh _Akashi's group_ berlangsung hingga 20 menit, setelah sampai disana Aoi menoleh kearah kursi belakang mobil tersebut. Melihat Hotaru yang masih terlelap tidur, Aoi berinisiatif untuk membangunkan nona mudanya tersebut namun setelah mencoba membangunkan berkali – kali nona mudanya, Hotaru tetap terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Aoi turun dari mobil mercedes benz itu kemudian membuka pintu belakang mobil tersebut dan mengendong Hotaru ala _bridal style_ , "Hotaru- _sama_ , sepertinya Anda terlihat lelah sekali".

Aoi dan Hotaru masuk ke dalam hotel mewah tersebut, sebelum membawa Hotaru ke _ballroom_ utama tempat dimana acara pesta keluarga natal Akashi dilaksanakan, mula – mula Aoi harus membawa nona mudanya itu menuju kamar yang telah disediakan oleh pemilik acara tersebut agar Hotaru dan tamu lainnya bisa beristirahat atau memoles dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Kamar no. 505, melihat nomor yang tertera dipintu tersebut dengan sigap Aoi membuka pintu kamar hotel tersebut dan membaringkan Hotaru diatas kasur itu, Aoi membuka sepatu yang dikenakan Hotaru, ia sungguh terkejut melihat ada memar dikaki kanan nona mudanya itu. Lalu dengan cekatan Aoi membalut kaki kanan Hotaru agar sakit yang ada dikakinya berkurang. Setelah selesai memperban luka Hotaru lalu Aoi mencoba membangunkan Hotaru.

"Hotaru- _sama_ , bangun! Kita sudah sampai". Aoi menoel – noel pipi Hotaru sejenak

Hotaru mulai mengerjap – ngerjapkan kedua matanya sejenak, iris _emerald_ itu terkejut ketika melihat wajah Aoi dan sebuah kamar hotel yang asing baginya, " _Hoamm, e-etto doko ni iru_?". Hotaru mulai terasa linglung melihat perubahan yang ada disekitarnya.

"Hotaru- _sama_ , kita sedang ada dihotel milik Akashi- _sama_ ". Aoi mengusap rambut Hotaru pelan lalu mulai meninggalkan Hotaru dikamar hotel sendiri, namun tiba – tiba Aoi teringat sesuatu saat hendak keluar dari kamar hotel.

"Oh ya, Hotaru _-sama_ saya baru ingat kalau nyonya menyuruh Anda untuk menganti pakaian dulu sebelum ke _ballroom_ hotel. Terus bajunya sudah saya siapkan dan ada didalam lemari, silahkan Hotaru- _sama_ memilih pakaiannya dan menggantinya. Saya akan tunggu diluar kamar". Hotaru hanya mengangguk dan mulai membuka lemari pakaian sedangkan Aoi sudah meninggalkan kamar hotel itu.

Hampir 15 menit Aoi menunggu Hotaru diluar pintu kamar hotel itu, tak lama kemudian Hotaru keluar dari kamar hotel itu. Aoi terkejut melihat perubahan Hotaru.

"Bagaimana? Terlihat aneh yah Aoi- _kun_?". Hotaru sedikit merasa aneh dengan _dress_ yang ia gunakan saat ini.

" _Iie,_ Anda terlihat cantik Hotaru _-sama_ ". Puji Aoi sambil tersipu malu

" _Eeh? Hontou_?". Hotaru terlihat senang saat dipuji oleh Aoi ketika ia mengenakan _dress baby blue_ yang dibalut _cardigan_ berwarna _broken white_ itu.

" _Hai_. Nah sekarang ayo kita pergi menuju _ballroom_ Hotaru- _sama_!". Ajak Aoi sambil menggandeng tangan Hotaru.

.

.

 _ **Hotaru POV**_

Sebelum pergi ke _ballroom_ hotel dimana Seijuurou berada, aku memberhentikan sejenak langkahku dan terdiam. Aoi terlihat bingung melihatku terdiam lalu Aoi memegang kedua bahuku dan menatapku secara intens.

"Hotaru- _sama, doushitano_?". Tanya Aoi dengan nada khawatir

"Aoi- _kun_ , aku takut! Aku gak mau kesana!". Sungguh aku belum siap bertemu Seijuurou dan aku juga belum siap untuk melihat pandangan – pandangan buruk lagi tentangku, Aoi terkejut mendengar ucapanku.

"Tenanglah Hotaru- _sama_ , pasti akan baik – baik saja". Aoi memelukku, aku bisa mencium aroma _lavender_ yang tercampur keringatnya Aoi dalam pelukannya.

"Hotaru- _sama_ , saya pasti akan selalu melindungimu. Jadi saya mohon tetaplah menjadi Hotaru- _sama_ yang saya kenal". Aoi masih memelukku

" _Arigatou_ , Aoi- _kun_ ". Setelah aku merasa tenang, Aoi melepaskan pelukannya dan kami berjalan beriringan menuju ke _ballroom_ itu.

Setelah sampai didalam _ballroom_ , aku berjalan menuju kearah ibuku. Aku bisa melihat Seara _nee-sama_ berdiri disana sambil berbincang dengan sahabatnya, perlahan – lahan aku berjalan ke arah ibuku.

" _Konbanwa okaa-sama!_ ". Ibu melihatku sejenak

"Darimana saja kamu Hotaru? Sudah hampir jam 8 malam, kau baru berada disini! Sekarang cepatlah temui Seijuurou- _kun_!".

"Aku baru saja pulang dari Tokyo Tower". Mendengar titah dari ibuku dengan malas aku berjalan menuju Seijuurou.

" _Konbanwa_ Hotaru". Sapa Akashi lembut

" _Konbanwa_ Akashi- _kun_ ". Seijuurou menatap manik _emerald_ ku dengan secara tajam dan dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hotaru?". Tanya Akashi lembut

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Akashi- _kun_. Oh ya, _Merry Christmas_ maaf tidak menyiapkan apa – apa untukmu lagipula kau juga tidak butuh apapun dariku". Belum sempat Seijuurou berbicara aku sudah meninggalkannya dan mencari makanan yang ada di _foodstand_.

.

.

 _ **Akashi POV**_

Aku tahu kalau Hotaru masih marah kepadaku buktinya sebelum aku berbicara kepadanya, ia sudah pergi meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu.

"Seijuurou- _kun_!". Panggil Kosaki

" _Nani_ Ichikawa- _san_?". Aku menoleh kepada gadis bersurai _caramel_ tersebut, lalu gadis itu tersenyum kearahku, "Seijuurou- _kun_ , sudah lama aku tidak mendengarmu bermain biola. Terakhir kali aku ingat kau bermain biola saat ulang tahunmu tahun lalu".

" _Ah_ , aku sedang sibuk bermain basket jadi aku belum sempat bermain biola lagi. Tadi Tsuruhime _ba-san_ bilang kalau kemarin kau baru saja bermain biola di konser Gala, benarkah itu?". Kosaki menatapku dengan pandangan yang membuatku sedikit risih.

" _Hhmm_ , coba saja kemarin Seijuurou- _kun_ menonton konser Gala, pasti kau terkesan melihat penampilanku!". Ucap Kosaki sambil tersenyum

Baiklah aku tahu kalau gadis ini memang pintar bersikap manis kepada orang buktinya ia mulai bertingkah secara manja kepadaku seperti gadis – gadis manja diluar sana.

Lalu tak sengaja aku melihat Hotaru berjalan kearah piano yang ada di _ballroom_ ini, aku bisa melihat jelas ia sedang berbincang kepada seorang pianis tersebut. Tak lama kemudian si pianis itu pergi dari piano tersebut dan Hotaru sudah duduk manis didepan piano tersebut.

'Mau apa dia ada disitu?'. Batin Kosaki sambil menatap Hotaru dengan tatapan sinis

Seorang _MC_ datang sambil berbicara sesuatu tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Hotaru, "Nona Hotaru akan membawakan sebuah lagu khusus untuk malam ini. Nah, silahkan nona untuk mempersembahkan lagu yang akan ada mainkan!".

Terdengar suara alunan musik yang tak asing ditelingaku, seluruh tamu yang ada disini terpukau melihat permainan piano Hotaru yang begitu menakjubkan. Namun ketika mendengar suara alunan melodi ini membuat hatiku seperti tertusuk sebilah pisau.

"Kleiser..penderitaan cinta, aransemen Rachmaninoff untuk piano". Tak sengaja aku mengucapkan judul lagu yang Hotaru mainkan sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

Kosaki menoleh kearahku, "Seijuurou- _kun_ , kau kenapa terlihat kesal?".

" _Iie_ , lupakan saja Ichikawa- _san_. Aku permisi dulu". Aku meninggalkan gadis bermarga Ichikawa itu dan berjalan ke sisi lain yang ada di _ballroom_ itu.

Permainan piano Hotaru telah selesai diiringi oleh tepukan meriah dari seluruh tamu, tak lupa aku melihat Hotaru membungkukkan badannya kepada tamu yang hadir dalam acara pesta natal keluargaku.

.

.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Setelah Hotaru selesai memainkan pianonya, ia kemudian berjalan ke sudut ruangan yang ada di _ballroom_ itu dan duduk disebuah kursi yang disediakan bagi seluruh tamu yang hadir didalam pesta natal keluarga Akashi.

Banyak orang yang berbisik – bisik tentang putri bungsu dari keluarga Mikaido tersebut, banyak gadis yang menatapnya sebal sambil menggunjingkan Hotaru.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak gadis yang tadi main piano itu sangat sombong?". Ucap salah seorang gadis yang juga anak kolega dari keluarga Akashi

" _Eeh? Maji_?". Seorang gadis lain ikut menggosipi Hotaru

" _Hai_ , gadis itu hampir tidak pernah berbicara kepada kami ketika ada acara seperti ini, menurutku lebih ramah Kosaki- _san_ dibandingkan dengan gadis itu!". Ada seorang gadis lain lagi yang ikut berkumpul sambil menggunjing Hotaru

Hotaru tidak begitu memperdulikan orang yang menggunjingnya, toh ia sudah tahu dimana – mana banyak orang yang lebih suka dengan Kosaki daripada dirinya. Hotaru malah asyik meminum _cola_ nya.

Tiba – tiba Akashi datang menghampiri Hotaru yang sedang asyik meminum _cola_ nya, Hotaru terkejut dengan kedatangan Akashi, "Kenapa menghampiriku Akashi- _kun_?".

Akashi langsung duduk dikursi yang berada disebelah Hotaru, Akashi menatap wajah Hotaru lekat. Manik _ruby_ itu bertemu dengan manik _emerald_ Hotaru, Akashi selalu menyukai manik _emerald_ itu ketika menatapnya. Kesan angkuh dan dingin selalu terlihat dimanik _emerald_ milik gadis yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol, Hotaru?". Akashi mulai memecah keheningan yang ada. Hotaru masih terdiam sambil melanjutkan meminum _cola_ nya, "Aku tak tahu kalau kau masih pintar memainkan piano, Hotaru".

"Tentu saja, aku masih bisa bermain piano walaupun aku tak pernah menyentuhnya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Jangan meremehkanku Akashi- _kun_!".

Akashi melirik Hotaru, menghela nafas dan tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan pedas milik Hotaru, " _Baka!_ Siapa juga yang meremehkanmu Hotaru. Terima kasih telah datang ke acara pesta natal keluarga kami, Hotaru".

" _E-eh?_ ". Hotaru menoleh kearah Akashi, ia terkejut saat Akashi mengucapkan terima kasih. Bodoh ia tahu kalau Akashi yang dulu telah kembali tapi ia juga tahu Akashi yang dulu pula juga yang telah menorehkan luka mendalam dihatinya.

"Hotaru, apakah kaki kananmu itu terluka?". Tanya Akashi dengan nada khawatir sambil menatap perban yang ada dikaki kanan Hotaru.

" _Yah_ , begitulah. Hanya luka kecil saja koq". Jawab Hotaru dingin

Akashi terdiam sejenak, ia bingung harus berbicara apa kepada gadis disampingnya ini. Setiap kali ia mencoba mengajak berbicara pasti Hotaru malah menjawab secara ketus dan sepertinya Hotaru masih berusaha menghindari untuk melihat dirinya.

"Hotaru, bagaimana jika besok kita pergi keluar bersama? Mungkin bermain ice skate?". Hotaru hanya terdiam tanpa ingin menjawab tawaran Akashi.

" _..."_ Akashi menatap Hotaru menunggu jawaban apa yang akan Hotaru berikan untuknya, " _Sumimasen_ , aku baru ingat ada yang harus aku bicarakan kepada _Okaa-sama_ ".

Hotaru tiba – tiba pergi meninggalkan Akashi begitu saja, Akashi sendiri hanya duduk terpaku melihat Hotaru pergi begitu saja, "Ternyata dia masih menghindariku". Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas saja melihat bagaimana cara Hotaru berperilaku kepadanya.

.

.

"Hotaru, kau sudah makan tadi? Sebentar lagi _Okaa-sama_ akan mengenalkanmu kepada relasi bisnis yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita". Ucap Tsuruhime, ibu dari Hotaru.

Hotaru sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh ibunya padahal ia berniat menghampiri ibunya agar ia tak berbicara lebih lama dengan Akashi tapi sekarang ia malah terjebak dengan situasi yang menyebalkan juga.

" _Hai, demo Okaa-sama_!". Hotaru mulai menunjukan wajah tak sukanya, namun ibunya hanya menatap horor putri bungsunya.

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian, Hotaru. Kau ini putriku tapi kau tak pernah mau ku perkenalkan kepada beberapa rekan bisnisku. Dengar Hotaru, disini kau adalah putri dari keluarga Mikaido. Jangan manja dan bersikap acuh disini, apalagi ini adalah pesta natal keluarga Akashi, _okaa-sama_ mengenal semua relasi bisnis disini dan kau perlu tahu juga serta mengenal mereka. _okaa-sama_ heran kenapa kau berbeda sekali dengan Kosaki atau Meiko! Bahkan kau lebih parah dari Seara setidaknya kau harus bersikap seperti Kosaki, kau mengerti Hotaru!?".

Hotaru hanya menatap sebal ucapan ibunya dan bersiap – siap untuk angkat kaki dari sini, " _Hhmm_ ". Hotaru langsung melesat pergi sebelum ibunya melihat dia kabur dari sesi perkenalan relasi bisnis keluarganya.

"Hotaru!". Panggil Tsuruhime namun Hotaru sudah melesat pergi meninggalkan sang ibu hingga membuat sang ibu kesal.

Hotaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya di pojok ruangan _ballroom_ itu dan menunggu Aoi yang sepertinya malah asyik berbincang dengan salah satu seorang tamu di pesta itu, Hotaru tidak mengenalnya tapi Hotaru yakin Aoi pasti mengenalnya.

Pandangan manik _emerald_ milik Hotaru tak sengaja menangkap siluet tubuh gadis yang paling ia tidak sukai selama ini sedang bersama Akashi Seijuurou. Entah kenapa hati ini masih terasa sedikit ' _nyuut_ ' ketika melihat Kosaki bersama Akashi, apalagi melihat sikap Kosaki yang dibuat – buat sok manis membuat Hotaru ' _eneg_ ' melihatnya.

.

.

Disisi lain, Akashi Seijuurou sedang berbicara kepada Ichikawa Kosaki. Sebenarnya Akashi juga sedikit jenggah melihat kelakuan Kosaki yang dari tadi mengintil dia mulu sejak acara pesta ini dimulai sampai waktu menunjukan pukul 9 malam, sebentar lagi Akashi akan menutup acara, mengingat perincian seluruh acara sudah dilakukan mulai dari kata sambutan sampai memotong kue juga acara makan – makan.

Kosaki mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Akashi, " _Ne~_ Seijuurou- _kun_ , setelah acara selesai bagaimana jika besok kita pergi bersama? Ku dengar ada waffle enak yang baru buka didekat sekolahku". Tawar Kosaki

" _Gomen_ , aku tidak bisa Ichikawa- _san_. Masih ada urusan yang harus aku urus besok". Tolak halus Akashi dan bisa terlihat jelas raut kekecewaan diwajah gadis bersurai _caramel_ itu.

Kosaki tetap mengajak Akashi berbicara walaupun Akashi hanya menanggapi secara datar dan singkat, namun Kosaki tetap berusaha mendekati Akashi sampai ia tidak menyadari ada seorang pria lewat dibelakangnya dan mendorongnya keras hingga membuat ia nyaris terjatuh. Beruntung saat itu Akashi menangkap Kosaki dengan lengannya sehingga Kosaki tidak jadi terjatuh yang membuat ia malu.

" _Daijoubuka_ Ichikawa- _san_?". Tanya Akashi dengan nada khawatir kepada Kosaki, namun tubuh Kosaki masih sedikit bergetar akibat terkejut dengan dorongan keras yang tak sengaja ia terima beberapa waktu lalu.

" _Hai, daijoubu_ Seijuurou- _kun_. _Arigatoune_!". Ucap Kosaki

" _Douitashimashite_ , Ichikawa- _san_!". Akashi tersenyum kepada Kosaki dan membuat Kosaki sedikit merona dengan melihat senyuman Akashi.

Namun Akashi tak menyadari jika dengan menolong Kosaki seperti tadi, bisa membuat seorang hati seorang gadis yang melihatnya sedikit kesal, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikaido Hotaru yang tak sengaja pula melihat kejadian itu.

Dengan langkah tergesa – gesa Hotaru meninggalkan _ballroom_ tersebut, ia juga langsung bergegas untuk pergi dari hotel tersebut, masa bodoh dengan nanti omelan yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Hotaru sudah muak dengan tingkah laku Kosaki dan lebih baik pergi meninggalkan hotel itu dan berjalan – jalan sendiri.

.

.

 _ **Hotaru POV**_

Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus kesal dan pergi dari tempat itu!? Sekarang kakiku malah terasa lebih sakit lagi setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari hotel itu diantara dinginnya cuaca yang menerpa Tokyo. Hebatnya tubuhku masih sanggup hanya mengenakan sebuah cardigan untuk menghangatkan tubuhku dari dinginnya udara di Tokyo.

Aku mencoba duduk ditaman yang kebetulan terdapat lapangan basket disana. Duduk termenung sambil mengingat perkataan ibu yang cukup menyebalkan, apa sih hebatnya Kosaki _teme_ itu sehingga ibu benar – benar membanggakannya!?

Baiklah aku mulai meluapkan emosiku, namun saat sedang kesal mencapai puncak kepalaku dan aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat dipipiku, seketika itu aku menoleh siapa yang berani menempelkan benda hangat ke pipiku.

"Aomine!? Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?".

Hei, siapa yang tak terkejut melihat mahluk hitam ini muncul tiba – tiba disampingku, "Yo Mikaido! Ini untukmu. Kebetulan aku lewat sini setelah membeli sesuatu untuk _kaa-san_ ".

" _Arigatou_!". Aku menerima segelas kopi dari tangan Aomine, lalu Aomine ikut duduk disampingku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam – malam saat natal begini, Mikaido?". Tanya Aomine

"Aku baru saja pulang dari pesta yang diadakan relasi bisnis kelurgaku". Jawabku singkat sambil mencoba menyeruput segelas kopi panas yang diberikan oleh Aomine.

Aomine melirikku dan menatap seolah – olah tak percaya kepada ucapanku, ia menghela nafas sejenak, lalu meminum segelas kopi yang ia pegang, " _Hontouka_? Aku rasa kau malah habis kabur dari acara itu dengan melihat kakimu diperban seperti itu!".

"..." Aku hanya bisa terdiam, tak tahu harus bicara apa kepada Aomine, secara dari dulu aku tidak akrab dengan mantan bayangan Kuroko ini, lalu Aomine mulai bersuara kembali untuk memecah keheningan.

" _T-takku_ , kenapa kau malah diam Mikaido? Sepertinya otakmu jadi tidak waras setelah membantu Tetsu saat melawan Akashi kemarin di Winter Cup!".

" _Aho!_ Otakku ini masih waras _Aho_ mine! _Yah_ , seperti yang kau bilang aku baru saja kabur dari acara itu. Puas kau!?". Omelku kepada Aomine namun Aomine malah tak menggubrisku dan malah asyik meminum kopi panas yang sedang ia pegang.

Aomine berdiri dan menoleh kearahku, "Mikaido, suatu saat nanti ayo kita lakukan _one on one_ lagi!". Ajak Aomine

" _Hhmm_ ". Lalu Aomine menatapku dan aku terkejut melihat Aomine menatapku seperti itu, "Apa yang kau lihat!?".

Aomine terdiam sesaat, menghela nafas sejenak dan menatap kembali diriku.

"Akashi, di matamu terlihat jelas ambisi yang sama seperti Akashi!". Jelas Aomine sambil meminum segelas kopi hangatnya lagi dan membuangnya ke arah tong sampah yang ada dipinggir lapangan.

" _Mou_ , maksudmu apa!? Aku tidak sama dengan Akashi- _kun_!". Elakku

" _Yah_ , terserahmulah Mikaido! Aku pulang dulu, _Jaa_!". Aomine lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri setelah Aomine pergi aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah menggunakan taksi.

Akhirnya aku tiba dirumahku, aku mulai mengedarkan pandanganku ke seisi rumah dan bisa aku pastikan ibu dan yang lainnya belum pulang dari pesta natal keluarga Akashi, mungkin malah mereka menginap di hotel tersebut.

Dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai 2, aku buka pelan kenop pintu itu dan tak lupa menutup pintu itu kembali. Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur empukku lalu entah kenapa tiba – tiba saja air mataku mengalir begitu saja ketika mengingat kejadian yang ada dipesta tersebut.

Aku benci hidupku sejak mereka berdua hadir didalam keluargaku, aku benci ketika ibu membandingkan aku dengan mereka, aku benci ketika Seijuurou berubah, aku benci diriku yang pengecut ini.

Aku selalu merasa sendirian ketika orang – orang tak peduli lagi denganku, ibu yang selalu menyalahkanku, hampir seluruh gadis membenciku ketika aku mencoba berkumpul dengan teman perempuan sebayaku. Hanya basket yang dulu membuat diriku merasa dibutuhkan oleh orang lain namun semenjak insiden Seijuurou, semuanya berubah. Basket membuat hatiku sakit ketika mendengar dentuman bola basket dan decitan sepatu basket yang terdengar di gymnasium. Seijuurou, kau yang telah membuatku mencintai sekaligus membenci basket dalam hidupku.

Ketika aku mulai bangkit dari keterpurukanku, kau seenaknya datang lagi ke dalam kehidupanku, Seijuurou. _Hikss_... payah ternyata aku memang gadis lemah!

.

.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Matahari mulai terlihat di langit pagi Tokyo walaupun salju masih menerpa Tokyo, Mikaido Hotaru sepertinya masih terlelap dengan indah setelah ia habis menangis seorang diri tadi malam.

 _Tok..Tok..Tok.._

Bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Hotaru namun sepertinya tidak terdengar oleh Hotaru yang masih terlelap saat itu, Aoi membuka kenop pintu dan terkejut melihat nona mudanya yang semalam menghilang dari pesta natal keluarga Akashi ternyata sudah ada didalam kamar dengan posisi tidur sedikit miring ke kanan dengan kondisi yang sedikit mengenaskan.

Aoi bisa melihat kondisi Hotaru yang mungkin semalam habis menangis karena ia melihat bekas isakan tangis disudut mata Hotaru dan _tissue_ yang berada dimana – mana, kemudian Aoi duduk disamping kasur Hotaru, tak lupa tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Hotaru dengan pelan.

"Hotaru _-sama_ mungkin ini terasa berat bagimu. Namun saya berjanji akan terus melindungi Anda hingga Seijuurou _-sama_ tahu betapa tulusnya cinta Anda kepadanya. Dan maaf karena selama ini saya juga mencintaimu, Hotaru _-sama_ ". Aoi mencium puncak kepala Hotaru lalu meninggalkan kamar Hotaru tanpa berusaha membangunkan Hotaru.

.

.

Namun disisi lain, secara tak sengaja Akashi melihat pemandangan dimana Aoi mencium puncak kelapa Hotaru dari balkon rumahnya, Akashi tak bodoh. Ia tahu kalau Takahashi Aoi itu sudah mencintai gadisnya sejak mereka masih anak – anak. Dan ia juga bisa melihat jelas adegan itu mengingat horden yang berada di pintu kamar Hotaru terbuka lebar sehingga Akashi bisa melihat itu semua dari balkon rumahnya.

" _Kuso_! Aoi tak akan aku biarkan kau mendapatkan hati Hotaru!". Akashi mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menahan emosi untuk tidak melempar sesuatu ke arah balkon rumah milik keluarga Mikaido tersebut.

'Hotaru, berilah aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk bisa bersama denganmu kembali'. Batin Akashi

TBC...

Note : Hola~ Ichi kembali lagi dengan chapter 9 yang sepertinya rada boring dan kek sinetron ini. Tenang aja dichapter depan akan ada konflik menanti Akashi serta kemunculan Kisedai yang lain, jika ada yang mau tanya hubungan Aoi atau Kosaki silahkan review atau pm aja ke Ichi! Lalu terima kasih dengan review, fav, dan follownya Ichi seneng banget masih ada yg menanti fic Ichi. Lalu ini juga dipersembahkan untuk ultah Sei-chan walopun telat hehe..

Oh ya, Ichi juga mau ucapin Met Natal bagi yang merayakan dan juga Met Tahun Baru, semoga di tahun 2017 banyak terjadi kejadian indah yang menanti~ '-')/


	10. Chapter 10

Between us

Disclamer : _**Kurobas**_ selalu milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** - _Sensei_

Cast : Akashi, Generation of Miracle, OC

Genre : Semi-Canon, Romance, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort

Rate : PG 15

Summary : Ini merupakan _Sequel_ dari _My Daily Activity_ , masih ada yang inget? Semoga _minna-san_ pada inget ;). Babak baru kehidupan SMA Hotaru dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ telah dimulai setelah pertandingan di Winter Cup berakhir.

Note: jika tanda 'titik spasi tiga kali' maka itu sudah memasuki cerita sebenarnya alias bukan previous lagi :D, selamat membaca minna-san!

Previously,

Namun disisi lain, secara tak sengaja Akashi melihat pemandangan dimana Aoi mencium puncak kelapa Hotaru dari balkon rumahnya, Akashi tak bodoh. Ia tahu kalau Takahashi Aoi itu sudah mencintai gadisnya sejak mereka masih anak – anak. Dan ia juga bisa melihat jelas adegan itu mengingat horden yang berada di pintu kamar Hotaru terbuka lebar sehingga Akashi bisa melihat itu semua dari balkon rumahnya.

" _Kuso_! Aoi tak akan aku biarkan kau mendapatkan hati Hotaru!". Akashi mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menahan emosi untuk tidak melempar sesuatu ke arah balkon rumah milik keluarga Mikaido tersebut.

'Hotaru, berilah aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk bisa bersama denganmu kembali'. Batin Akashi

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 10 : Alter Ego!?**_

.

.

.

Kagami Taiga, pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu hanya bisa mondar – mandir di ruang keluarganya dengan wajah yang sedikit cemas. Bahkan iris _scarlet_ nya itu tak luput memandang _handphone_ -nya yang tergeletak di atas meja, ia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan di pagi ini untuk menelepon bayangannya atau tidak.

" _Kuso_ , bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus menelepon Kuroko untuk menanyakan nomer _handphone_ Mikaido? Tapi kalau tidak menelepon Kuroko juga pasti aku makin penasaran dengan kondisi Mikaido". Kagami tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini ditambah tingkat kebodohan yang dimiliki Kagami sepertinya bertambah untuk saat ini.

 _ **Dddrrtt...dddrrrttt...**_

Kagami langsung menoleh ke arah meja, dimana _handphone_ -nya sedang bergetar. Ia bisa melihat ada tertera nama pada panggilan masuk yang ada di _handphone_ -nya itu, dengan terburu – buru Kagami mencoba menjawab panggilan tersebut.

" _Ohayou_ Kuroko! Ada apa kau meneleponku?".

' _Ohayou Kagami-kun. Aku cuma mau bilang maaf kalau semalam dengan secara tak sengaja aku dan Momoi-san langsung menghilang ditengah – tengah keramaian_ '

" _Ah_ , soal itu lebih baik lupakan saja Kuroko. Oh ya, kau pasti punya nomer _handphone_ Mikaido kan? Bisakah aku memintanya?".

Kuroko terkejut mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Kagami bahkan ia sempat terdiam sejenak dan berpikir untuk apa Kagami menanyakan ' _nomer handphone Mikaido-san?_ ' Tapi tentu saja Kagami tidak tahu keterkejutkannya karena saat ini ia sedang berbicara dengan Kagami melalui telepon.

' _Hai, ada perlu apa Kagami-kun menanyakan nomer handphone Mikaido-san?_ '.

" _Yokatta_. Jadi begini Kuroko kemarin malam aku bertemu Mikaido dan secara gak sengaja aku melihat dia terjatuh dari tangga.." Belum sempat Kagami menyelesaikan pembicaraannya namun Kuroko sudah memotong pembicaraan Kagami di sambungan teleponnya.

' _Mikaido-san terjatuh dari tangga? Apa kau tidak menolongnya Kagami-kun?_ '.

"Tentu saja aku menolongnya Kuroko, maka dari itu berikan nomernya dan aku akan menghubunginya untuk memastikan kondisinya sekarang!".

' _Hai, nanti aku kirimkan nomer handphone Mikaido-san beserta e-mailnya'_.

" _Sankyu_ , Kuroko!".

' _Hai_ '. Lalu pembicaran melalui telepon berakhir dengan putusnya sambungan dari Kuroko, tak lama selang dari Kuroko memutuskan sambungnya. Ada sebuah _e-mail_ masuk ke _handphone_ Kagami, pemuda _scarlet_ itu langsung membuka _e-mail_ tersebut dan langsung menyimpan nomer yang dikirimkan oleh Kuroko ke kontak pribadinya.

"Jadi sekarang, apa yang harus aku isi dalam _e-mail_ yang akan aku kirimkan ke Mikaido?". Kagami berpikir keras kembali, jari – jarinya dengan lihat mengetik pesan yang akan dikirimkan kepada Hotaru namun belum saja mengirimkan pesan itu ke Hotaru tapi sudah dihapus kembali oleh Kagami.

 _To : Mikaido Hotaru_

 _Subject : Doumo! Kagami Taiga desu!_

 _Text : Mikaido, bagaimana kabar kakimu? Aku harap kau dalam kondisi baik. Maaf jika lancang mengirimi e-mail ini kepadamu. Hanya saja aku sedikit cemas dengan kakimu itu lalu apakah laki – laki berbicara sesuatu tentangku?Oh ya, bagaimana kalau saat malam tahun baru kita pergi bersama?_

Setelah melihat isi pesan yang akan dikirim untuk Hotaru yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan dan sangat singkat, akhirnya Kagami menghapus kembali pesan itu dan mengetiknya kembali.

 _To : Mikaido Hotaru_

 _Subject : Doumo! Kagami Taiga desu!_

 _Text : Mikaido, bagaimana kabar kakimu? Aku harap kakimu sudah dalam kondisi yang lebih baik. Maaf jika lancang mengirimi e-mail ini kepadamu. Yah, kau tahu kan kalau aku juga sedikit mencemaskan kondisimu juga, jadi aku meminta e-mailmu dari Kuroko agar bisa menanyakan kondisimu. Cepat sembuh Mikaido!_

Akhirnya Kagami mengetik pesan untuk Hotaru dengan isi yang cukup panjang dari yang awal ia ketik. Pemuda itu menaruh kembali _handphone_ itu ke atas meja, sambil menunggu balasan pesan dari Hotaru, Kagami mencoba membuat sarapan untuknya.

.

.

Disisi lain, seorang gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan menuju meja rias yang ada di depan tempatnya tidurnya itu. Iris _emerald_ itu menatap sejenak _smartphone_ -nya itu dan melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk dari nomer yang tak ia kenal, ia membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

 _To : Mikaido Hotaru_

 _Subject : Doumo! Kagami Taiga desu!_

 _Text : Mikaido, bagaimana kabar kakimu? Aku harap kakimu sudah dalam kondisi yang lebih baik. Maaf jika lancang mengirimi e-mail ini kepadamu. Yah, kau tahu kan kalau aku juga sedikit mencemaskan kondisimu juga, jadi aku meminta e-mailmu dari Kuroko agar bisa menanyakan kondisimu. Cepat sembuh Mikaido!_

Tanpa Hotaru sadari ia menyungingkan senyuman manisnya saat membaca pesan dari cahaya Kuroko itu, dengan cepat ia membalas pesan itu.

 _To : Kagami Taiga_

 _Subject : Doumo! Mikaido Hotaru desu!_

 _Text :Tenang saja kakiku sudah lumayan sembuh koq. Terima kasih telah mencemaskanku Kagami-kun, aku sungguh senang sekali. Soal Kagami-kun meminta e-mail ku dari Kuroko-kun itu juga tak masalah bagiku, Kagami-kun juga bisa menghubungiku terus jika itu diperlukan ^.^_

Setelah membalas pesan dari Kagami, Hotaru meletakan _smartphone_ -nya kembali lalu ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Hotaru menyalakan keran air yang berada di _bathtub_ itu, setelah air yang berada di dalam _bathtub_ itu penuh. Gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ itu masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ itu dan berendam disana, ia menyadarkan dirinya di ujung bathtub itu sambil berdiam diri.

Iris _emerald_ itu menatap langit – langit kamar mandinya itu, "Apa maksudnya _Aho_ mine itu mengatakan aku mirip Seijuurou? Sudah jelas aku berbeda darinya!". Hotaru tidak mengerti apa yang membuat mirip dengan Akashi padahal menurutnya ia itu berbeda dari Akashi, "Daripada pusing memikirkan ucapan Aomine lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan ritual mandiku".

 _ **Tok..tok..tok..**_

"Hotaru, sampai kapan kau berada didalam kamar mandi!? _Okaa-sama_ sudah menyuruhmu turun untuk sarapan!". Sebuah suara terdengar dari luar pintu kamar mandi, Hotaru langsung buru – buru menyelesaikan mandinya.

Setelah hampir satu jam di kamar mandi, Hotaru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan baju mandinya. Iris _emerald_ itu menatap iris _amethyst_ milik sang kakak, " _Ara nee-sama_? Apa yang _nee-sama_ lakukan dikamarku?". Tanya Hotaru

"Tentu saja menunggumu untuk sarapan". Jawab Seara yang melihat Hotaru berjalan menuju arah meja rias yang saat ini Seara sedang berdiri didepan meja rias itu.

Hotaru mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan _hair dryer_ , "Yang lain memangnya kemana?". Seara berjalan kearah ranjang dan duduk di pinggir ranjang yang ada berada di dalam kamar Hotaru.

"Sudah lebih dulu menyelesaikan sarapan mereka. _Oh ya_ , aku dengar dari Aoi semalam kau kabur dari pesta keluarganya Seijuurou kan?". Hotaru berhenti mengeringkan rambutnya sejenak dan menoleh kearah kakak perempuannya itu.

" _E-eh_? Tahu darimana Seara _nee-sama_ kalau aku kabur dari sana?". Tanya Hotaru terkejut, siapa yang tidak terkejut mendengar penuturan kakak perempuannya padahal seingat Hotaru, semalam kakaknya itu tidak hadir ke dalam pesta itu.

"Tentu saja dari Aoi, Hotaru". Jawab Seara namun Hotaru hanya tersenyum canggung, gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ itu akhirnya telah selesai menggunakan pakaiannya.

"Ayo kita turun ke bawah Seara _nee-sama_!". Ajak Hotaru yang diikuti oleh Seara untuk turun ke lantai bawah di kediaman keluarga Mikaido itu.

.

.

Setelah sarapan selesai, Hotaru dan Seara duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton acara TV pagi ini, sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengintrupsi keasyikan mereka berdua.

"Hotaru- _sama_!". Gadis bersurai pink fanta itu menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya, " _Are_ , Aoi- _kun_? _Nani_?".

" _A-ano_ , bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi keluar bersama! Mungkin pergi ke daerah Akiba atau sekitarnya?". Ajak Aoi sambil memalingkan wajahnya menutupi rasa malunya, sedangkan Seara hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat kelakuan Aoi seperti itu namun Hotaru hanya tersenyum tanpa memberi jawaban terlebih dahulu.

" _Oke_! Ayo kita jalan – jalan keluar! Lagipula aku juga bosan berada didalam rumah". Hotaru tersenyum kembali dan Aoi hanya bisa tersipu malu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi keluar bersama, untuk pertama kalinya Aoi mengajak jalan – jalan Hotaru tanpa menaiki mobil pribadi karena khusus hari ini ia akan mengajak Hotaru jalan – jalan menggunakan transportasi umum.

Hotaru menggandeng tangan Aoi dengan erat, ia senang sekali bisa pergi bersama Aoi kembali setelah hampir 2 tahun lebih Aoi selalu menolak untuk diajak pergi jalan – jalan berdua saja.

"Hotaru- _sama_ , Anda ingin kemana saja hari ini? Yakin hanya ingin berjalan – jalan disekitar Akiba?". Tanya Aoi

" _Mou_ , Aoi- _kun_ jangan berbicara terlalu formal denganku. Ini bukan dirumah! Cukup panggil aku Hotaru saja tanpa _suffix –sama_ atau _–san, wakatta_?". Titah Hotaru

" _E-eh_? Itu mustahil bagi saya!". Tolak Aoi halus, Hotaru menggembungkan wajahnya kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika orang yang sebaya denganmu ditambah pernah satu sekolah denganmu tetapi berbicara menggunakan bahasa formal itukan aneh sekali?

" _Hai-hai_ , aku tidak akan berbicara formal lagi Hotaru!". Aoi hanya bisa pasrah menuruti permintaan Hotaru daripada nanti ia juga yang repot nantinya menanggani emosi Hotaru yang sukar ditebak ini.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik! Ayo sekarang kita jalan – jalan lagi!". Hotaru langsung mengapit lengan Aoi dengan erat dan Aoi hanya bisa tersenyum senang, Aoi berharap jika ia bisa menikmati momen ini dengan sebaik – baiknya.

Namun disisi lain, Akashi Seijuurou dengan sengaja membututi Hotaru dan Aoi yang sedang pergi bersama itu secara diam – diam. Ia tidak mau melihat Hotaru dekat – dekat dengan Aoi, ditambah tadi pagi ia tak sengaja melihat Aoi mencium kening Hotaru saat Hotaru masih terlelap. Dengan penuh hati – hati ia mengikuti langkah kedua orang itu yang tak jauh darinya, Akashi bisa melihat jelas Hotaru mengapit lengan Aoi dengan erat. Tentu saja, Akashi kesal dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Akashi Seijuurou benar – benar seperti detektif handal saat mengikuti kearah mana Hotaru dan Aoi berjalan bersama tanpa ketahuan sedikit pun oleh mereka, dari saat ia mulai mengikuti dari rumahnya hingga saat ini Akashi sedang duduk di dalam sebuah _maid cafe_.

Baiklah, saat ini Akashi Seijuurou tahu bahwa selera tempat makan yang dikunjungi Hotaru agak _nyeleneh_ sedikit. Akashi duduk tidak terlalu jauh dari meja yang sedang diduduki Hotaru bersama Aoi yang hanya sedikit terhalang 2 buah meja yang sedang ada diisi oleh pengunjung _maid cafe_ itu.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja Akashi, "Tuan, ingin pesan apa?".

"Secangkir kopi hitam panas saja". Setelah mendengar pesanan Akashi lalu pelayan itu pergi sambil tersenyum, Akashi sedikit risih dengan para pelayan _maid cafe_ itu yang memandang wajahnya seperti ' _Hei lihat disana ada pemuda tampan! Ayo coba dekati_ '. Ayolah Akashi tahu kalau dia tampan tapi tak perlu juga pelayan _maid cafe_ itu menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda seperti itu.

Setelah pesanan secangkir kopi hitam panas itu datang, Akashi menatap kembali Hotaru dan Aoi yang masih tengah asyik duduk disana sambil menikmati hidangannya. Akashi hanya meminum secangkir kopinya perlahan – lahan. Namun sudah hampir setengah jam disana Akashi masih bisa melihat Hotaru dan Aoi masih menikmati makanannya, lalu Akashi terkejut melihat Hotaru dan Aoi telah menyelesaikan acara makannya itu dan pergi meninggalkan _maid cafe_ itu setelah mereka membayar makanannya. Akashi sendiri tak mau ketinggalan langsung dengan cepat mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uangnya dan ditaruh dimeja begitu saja, ia harus cepat mengejar mereka berdua sebelum kehilangan jejak mereka.

Akashi keluar dari _maid cafe_ itu, ia melirik kanan – kirinya untuk melihat dimana keberadaan dua mahluk itu, " _Cih_ , dimana mereka? cepat sekali menghilangnya!".

 _Yah_ , Akashi Seijuurou kehilangan jejak mereka. Tentu saja, Akashi kesal karena kehilangan jejak mereka namun Akashi menggunakan instingnya untuk berjalan kearah kanan dari _maid cafe_ itu, Akashi menelurusi jalan yang ada di Akihabara sampai ia melihat kembali Hotaru dan Aoi baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko. Dengan terburu – buru Akashi menyembunyikan dirinya di antara sudut bangunan yang ada di daerah pertokoan distrik Akihabara itu, iris _ruby_ itu menatap lurus kearah Hotaru, melihat Hotaru berjalan disamping Aoi dengan gembira seperti itu membuat hati Akashi sendiri sakit.

Akashi Seijuurou masih mengingat jelas bahwa semalam Hotaru menolak ajakannya untuk bermain _ice skate_ di daerah Minato, "Hotaru". Tanpa Akashi sadari ia mengucapkan nama gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ itu, Akashi sendiri hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan emosinya. Tiba – tiba saja saat Akashi sedang fokus memperhatikan Hotaru dan Aoi yang masih bercanda di depan sebuah toko itu, ia merasakan ada orang yang menepuk pundaknya.

 _ **Puk..**_

Akashi Seijuurou menoleh saat ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya itu, "Kuroko!?".

" _Doumo_ , Akashi- _kun_! Apa yang Akashi- _kun_ lakukan disini!?". Tanya pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu, Akashi menghela nafas sejenak, " _Doumo_ Kuroko! Aku baru saja keluar membeli sesuatu". Akashi hanya bisa menjawab seadanya saat iris _baby blue_ itu menatap Akashi dengan penuh tanya.

" _Maji_? Akashi- _kun_ tidak berbohongkan!?". Tanya Kuroko lagi

Akashi menatap kearah jalan, " _Hai_ ". Namun sepertinya Akashi tidak tahu kalau Kuroko melihat Akashi yang sedari tadi yang berusaha bersembunyi dari penglihatan Hotaru ataupun Aoi karena sebelum Kuroko menyapa Akashi, ia sudah melihat lebih dulu Hotaru dan Aoi yang bediri di depan toko yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini.

"Baiklah, Akashi- _kun_ aku pergi dulu". Kuroko meninggalkan Akashi yang masih berdiri disitu, namun langkah Kuroko terhenti setelah melewati Akashi. Kuroko menoleh kearah Akashi, "Hati – hati Akashi- _kun_ , jangan sampai Mikaido- _san_ tahu kalau Akashi- _kun_ mengikutinya sejak tadi!".

Kuroko lalu pergi meninggalkan Akashi seorang diri disitu, Akashi Seijuurou hanya bisa mematung sesaat ketika ia tertangkap basah oleh mantan teman setimnya sendiri saat mengikuti Hotaru. Padahal Akashi pikir Kuroko tak mungkin bisa tahu kalau ia mengikuti Hotaru padahal Akashi sudah memasang _poker face_ saat bertemu Kuroko tadi.

Akhirnya Akashi kembali mengikuti Hotaru dan Aoi hingga mereka pulang kerumah masing – masing, untung saja baik Hotaru atau Aoi tidak tahu kalau satu harian ini mereka diikuti oleh Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah memasuki malam tahun baru, Kagami Taiga hanya bisa menguap saja karena ia tidak tahu harus kemana saat malam tahun baru begini. Ia tidak begitu mengenal Jepang begitu baik setelah lama tinggal di Amerika, jadi ia tidak tahu kebiasaan apa yang dimiliki orang Jepang saat menjelang malam tahun baru begini.

Tiba – tiba Kagami teringat akan pesan Hotaru beberapa waktu lalu, buru – buru ia mengambil _handphone_ -nya itu yang berada disaku celananya. Ia mulai mencari kontak Hotaru didalam _handphone_ -nya setelah menemukannya dengan buru – buru juga ia langsung menelepon Hotaru tanpa pikir panjang pula.

Sambil menunggu jawaban dari sambungannya, Kagami berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Hotaru nanti jika teleponnya ini diangkat. Belum sempat Kagami berpikir tiba – tiba saja sudah ada suara masuk dari sambungannya.

' _Moshi – moshi!? Kagami-kun!?'_. Suara Hotaru telah terdengar dari sambungannya.

" _Hai,_ Kagami _desu. Konnichiwa_!".

' _Ada apa meneleponku, Kagami-kun?'._

"Apa kau merasa terganggu saat aku meneleponmu, Mikaido?".

' _Iie, aku senang Kagami-kun menghubungiku'_.

" _Yokatta! E-etto_ , saat malam tahun baru biasanya kau pergi kemana Mikaido?". Kagami sedikit malu saat menanyakan ini kepada Hotaru, tapi untung saja Hotaru tidak tahu karena saat ini ia sedang berbicara dengan Hotaru melalui telepon.

' _Ah, soal itu biasanya kami pergi ke kuil saat tengah malam hari nanti. Apakah Kagami-kun tidak memiliki acara saat malam tahun baru nanti?'_.

" _Iie_ , maka dari itu aku bertanya denganmu Mikaido".

' _Souka, bagaimana kalau Kagami-kun pergi bersamaku ke kuil Sensoji pada tengah malam hari nanti? Atau kita bertemu disana saja?'_.

Kagami terkejut mendengar ajakan Hotaru, 'Bagaimana Kagami-kun?'.

Suara Hotaru membuyarkan keterkejutan Kagami, " _Hai_ , kita bisa ketemu disana nanti malam Mikaido".

' _Ryokai, aku menunggumu disana Kagami-kun!'_. Lalu sambungan itu terputus dengan Kagami yang masih mematung disana.

Kagami Taiga tidak percaya kalau Mikaido Hotaru mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama, " _Kuso_! Apa yang harus lakukan saat bertemu Mikaido nanti!?".

TBC...

Note : Hola~ Ichi kembali lagi! Ini update pertama Ichi ditahun 2017 sebelum Ichi hiatus sejenak dari FFN, semoga seluruh _viewers_ senang dengan fic buatan Ichi ini ^^ dan sekali lagi jangan lupa _RnR_ ato _Fav_ dan _Follow_ yah! Sebagai pembaca yang baik hargailah dengan cara _RnR_!


	11. Chapter 11

Between us

Disclamer : _**Kurobas**_ selalu milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** - _Sensei_

Cast : Akashi, Generation of Miracle, OC

Genre : Semi-Canon, Romance, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort

Rate : PG 15

Summary : Ini merupakan _Sequel_ dari _My Daily Activity_ , masih ada yang inget? Semoga _minna-san_ pada inget ;). Babak baru kehidupan SMA Hotaru dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ telah dimulai setelah pertandingan di Winter Cup berakhir.

Note: jika tanda 'titik spasi tiga kali' maka itu sudah memasuki cerita sebenarnya alias bukan previous lagi :D, selamat membaca minna-san!

Previously,

Tak terasa sekarang sudah memasuki malam tahun baru, Kagami Taiga hanya bisa menguap saja karena ia tidak tahu harus kemana saat malam tahun baru begini. Ia tidak begitu mengenal Jepang begitu baik setelah lama tinggal di Amerika, jadi ia tidak tahu kebiasaan apa yang dimiliki orang Jepang saat menjelang malam tahun baru begini.

Tiba – tiba Kagami teringat akan pesan Hotaru beberapa waktu lalu, buru – buru ia mengambil _handphone_ -nya itu yang berada disaku celananya. Ia mulai mencari kontak Hotaru didalam _handphone_ -nya setelah menemukannya dengan buru – buru juga ia langsung menelepon Hotaru tanpa pikir panjang pula.

Sambil menunggu jawaban dari sambungannya, Kagami berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Hotaru nanti jika teleponnya ini diangkat. Belum sempat Kagami berpikir tiba – tiba saja sudah ada suara masuk dari sambungannya.

' _Moshi – moshi!? Kagami-kun!?'_. Suara Hotaru telah terdengar dari sambungannya.

" _Hai,_ Kagami _desu. Konnichiwa_!".

' _Ada apa meneleponku, Kagami-kun?'._

"Apa kau merasa terganggu saat aku meneleponmu, Mikaido?".

' _Iie, aku senang Kagami-kun menghubungiku'_.

" _Yokatta! E-etto_ , saat malam tahun baru biasanya kau pergi kemana Mikaido?". Kagami sedikit malu saat menanyakan ini kepada Hotaru, tapi untung saja Hotaru tidak tahu karena saat ini ia sedang berbicara dengan Hotaru melalui telepon.

' _Ah, soal itu biasanya kami pergi ke kuil saat tengah malam hari nanti. Apakah Kagami-kun tidak memiliki acara saat malam tahun baru nanti?'_.

" _Iie_ , maka dari itu aku bertanya denganmu Mikaido".

' _Souka, bagaimana kalau Kagami-kun pergi bersamaku ke kuil Sensoji pada tengah malam hari nanti? Atau kita bertemu disana saja?'_.

Kagami terkejut mendengar ajakan Hotaru, 'Bagaimana Kagami-kun?'.

Suara Hotaru membuyarkan keterkejutan Kagami, " _Hai_ , kita bisa ketemu disana nanti malam Mikaido".

' _Ryokai, aku menunggumu disana Kagami-kun!'_. Lalu sambungan itu terputus dengan Kagami yang masih mematung disana.

Kagami Taiga tidak percaya kalau Mikaido Hotaru mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama, " _Kuso_! Apa yang harus lakukan saat bertemu Mikaido nanti!?".

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 11 : One Step to Reach You!?**_

.

.

.

Akhirnya datang juga tanggal 31 Desember, sebuah tanggal yang banyak dinantikan semua orang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang terkasih mereka. Begitu pula dengan Hotaru atau Kagami yang berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di kuil _Sensoji_ nanti malam.

Saat ini Hotaru masih berada dikediamannya, ia masih duduk santai di ruang keluarga sambil menonton acara televisi pada siang itu, sampai saat Hotaru tidak menyadari ada orang seorang wanita yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hotaru!". Dengan terkejut Hotaru melihat ibunya sekarang berada di sofa yang sama dengannya, " _Okaa-sama_? Bukankah katanya hari ini _okaa-sama_ mau pergi ke Korea?".

" _Iie, okaa-sama_ membatalkannya. Lagipula nanti malam _okaa-sama_ ingin kita semua pergi ke kuil bersama. Bukannya sudah lama kita semua tidak pergi sekeluarga, Hotaru?".

Mendengar ucapan dari ibunya, Hotaru hanya tersenyum dan langsung memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Nyonya keluarga Mikaido itu pun membalas pelukan dari putri bungsunya itu.

"Berarti hari ini aku akan memakai _yukata_ baruku untuk pergi ke kuil malam ini! Boleh kan _okaa-sama_?". Tanya Hotaru penuh harap

"Hai, kau boleh memakai _yukata_ barumu itu". Jawab Tsuruhime sambil tersenyum

.

.

Malam hari pun tiba, Hotaru sudah bersiap – siap menggunakan _yukata_ nya dengan dibantu oleh kakak perempuannya.

" _Ano nee~_ Seara _nee-sama_ , apakah terlihat bagus saat aku memakai _yukata_ ini?". Tanya Hotaru kepada Seara yang saat itu berada tepat dibelakang Hotaru.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Kau kan bisa melihat sendiri di depan cermin Hotaru! Lagi pula bukannya kau yang memilih dan membeli _yukata_ ini saat musim panas lalu?". Seara sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan dari adiknya yang menurutnya tidak berguna itu.

" _E-ehh_? Kenapa begitu _nee-sama_? Aku takut nanti terlihat aneh di depan Kagami- _kun_ jika aku memakai _yukata_ yang tak cocok denganku!". Ungkap Hotaru dengan sedikit panik

"Kagami? _Dareka_?". Tanya Seara

"Dia itu _teammates_ -nya Kuroko- _kun_ yang baru, aku berjanji untuk bertemu dengannya di kuil nanti, _nee-sama_ ". Jawab Hotaru

"Sejak kapan kau punya teman laki-laki lain lagi selain Seijuurou atau Aoi?".

" _Mou, onee-sama_! Memangnya seluruh anggota _kiseki no seda_ i bukan teman laki – lakiku?".

" _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu kan temannya Seijuuro, Hotaru. Kau tidak pernah terlalu dekat dengan mereka kecuali dengan Kise itu".

" _E-eh_? Aku dekat dengan Kise- _kun_ juga karena Kise- _kun_ menyukai Misaki- _chan_ , _nee-sama_!". Protes Hotaru dan Seara hanya bersikap cuek menanggapi protes dari Hotaru.

" _Hai – hai_ , Hotaru!".

Tangan Seara dengan cekatan mengikat _obi_ dari _yukata_ Hotaru dan akhirnya selesai juga Seara membantu Hotaru menggunakan _yukata_ -nya.

" _Saa, owaritta_!". Ucap Seara

"Seara _nee-sama_ , apa benar aku tidak aneh menggunakan _yukata_ ini?". Tanya Hotaru sekali lagi kepada kakak perempuannya itu, Seara hanya bisa mendengus pasrah untuk menanggapi sifat adik perempuannya ini yang kelewat bawel.

"Kau cantik koq menggunakan _yukata_ itu! Aku yakin baik Kagami atau Seijuuro pasti akan terpesona denganmu!". Seara tersenyum

" _Huh_? Apa maksudmu _onee-sama_? Bagaimana mungkin Kagami- _kun_ atau Seijuuro bisa terpesona denganku?". Tanya Hotaru lagi

" _Yah_ , terserah padamulah Hotaru! Aku turun duluan yah! _Oh ya_ , jangan lupa gunakan sandal yang tidak sakit dikakimu itu!". Seara pun pergi meninggalkan Hotaru dari kamarnya.

Setelah Seara pergi, Hotaru masih menatap cermin untuk membetulkan riasan dan rambutnya. Ini pertama kalinya Hotaru menggunakan _yukata_ untuk pergi ke kuil saat akan menyambut tahun baru karena biasanya Hotaru hanya menggunakan pakaian _casual_ saja. Saat sudah merasa penampilan terlihat rapi, Hotaru langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang keluarga yang ada dirumahnya.

" _Ara~_ kau sudah selesai memakai _yukata_ mu Hotaru?". Tsuruhime tersenyum melihat penampilan putrinya itu.

" _Hai, okaa-sama_. Apa kita akan langsung pergi sekarang _okaa-sama_?"

" _Hai_ , kita akan langsung berangkat setelah Aoi _-kun_ dan Yuuma _-kun_ datang".

"Yuuma- _nii_ dan Aoi- _kun_ ikut? Lalu Kosaki _-san_ dan Meiko- _nee_ juga ikut?".

" _Hai_ , Yuuma _-kun_ dan Aoi _-kun_ akan ikut. Hotaru tidak tahu kalau kemarin Kosaki dan Meiko pergi berlibur bersama Banri ke Hokaido?".

" _E-eh_ , Banri _Oji-sama_ sudah pulang dari Perancis _okaa-sama_? Kenapa _okaa-sama_ tidak memberi tahu kepadaku?".

"Hotaru kau ini benar – benar! _Okaa-sama_ sudah mengatakan kepadamu lusa yang lalu kalau _oji-san_ mu itu akan pulang dan akan menetap di Tokyo kembali".

" _Souka_ ". Tak lama kemudian Aoi dan Yuuma berserta Seara telah datang ke ruang tamu.

"Nyonya, ayo kita berangkat!". Ucap Takahashi Yuuma

" _Hai_ ". Akhirnya seluruh keluarga Mikaido pergi ke kuil _Sensoji_ bersama – sama.

.

.

Kagami POV

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam tepat dan sekarang aku masih berada di _shinkansen_ untuk menuju kuil _Sensoji_ itu. Setelah hampir 15 menit perjalanan, akhirnya aku sampai juga di kuil sensoji.

" _Suge na_! Baru kali ini aku melihat kuil seramai ini di Tokyo!". Sambil menunggu Mikaido, aku mencari _spot_ yang bagus untuk menunggu Mikaido. Ngomong – ngomong aku belum menghubungi Mikaido itu untuk menunggu dimana saat aku sudah sampai di kuil, lebih baik aku menghubunginya dulu sebelum dia sampai disini.

 _To : Mikaido Hotaru_

 _Subject : Doumo!_

 _Text : Mikaido, aku sudah sampai di kuil Sensoji sebaiknya aku menunggumu dimana? Soalnya disini ramai sekali!_

Setelah mengirim _e-mail_ kepada Mikaido, aku berdiri di pintu gapura yang ada didepan kuil karena menurutku lebih baik menunggu di tempat yang mudah terlihat oleh orang lain.

 _ **Dddrttt...dddrtttt...**_

Saat mendengar _handphone_ -ku berbunyi, dengan cepat aku langsung membuka _notif e-mail_ dari Mikaido.

 _From: Mikaido Hotaru_

 _Subject :Re: Doumo!_

 _Text : Kagami-kun tunggu di depan pintu gerbang kuil saja, aku sedang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang kuil!_

Lalu tanpa aku sadari, aku tersenyum ketika membaca _e-mail_ dari Mikaido. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, aku bisa melihat Mikaido yang berjalan menghampiriku.

"Kagami- _kun! Konbanwa_!". Sapa Hotaru sambil tersenyum, sungguh aku tak menyanka dia menggunakan _yukata_ yang sangat cantik dan membuat ia terlihat semakin cantik.

Kagami masih terdiam dan membuat Hotaru sedikit kesal, " _Hora_ Kagami- _kun_ kenapa kau diam saja!? Apa aku terlihat aneh?".

" _Ah, gomen_ Mikaido. Aku tak menyanka kamu akan menggunakan _yukata!_ Kau terlihat cantik Mikaido". Aku berusaha memalingkan wajahku dari Mikaido

" _E-eh? Arigatou_ Kagami- _kun!_ Ayo kita ke kuil sekarang!". Ajak Hotaru dan langsung mengandeng tangan Kagami

"Kau tidak masalah mengandeng tanganku, Mikaido?". Tanyaku sejenak sambil menatap wajah Hotaru, " _Iie_ , tidak masalah koq Kagami- _kun_!". Jawab Hotaru tersenyum

Kami pun berjalan bergandengan tangan di tengah kerumuman orang – orang yang datang ke kuil Sensoji malam ini, aku merasa jantungku berpacu lebih cepat saat tiba – tiba terhimpit oleh Mikaido.

"Mikaido, kau pergi kesini dengan siapa?". Mikaido menoleh kearahku

"Aku pergi bersama seluruh keluargaku hanya saja mereka sudah masuk lebih dulu ke area kuil _Sensoji_ , memangnya kenapa Kagami- _kun_?". Aku menatap Mikaido dengan horor

"S-seluruh keluargamu?". Mikaido menatapku kembali, "Memangnya ada yang salah dengan seluruh keluargaku? Lagi pula _okaa-sama_ akan langsung pulang setelah berdoa di kuil jadi aku akan disini dulu sambil melihat kembang api".

" _Souka_ , karena aku sendiri belum siap bertemu dengan ibumu! Aku takut beliau tiba – tiba memarahiku karena aku bersama putrinya".

"Tenang saja, _Okaa-sama_ tak akan marah koq. Lagipula aku sudah bilang kepada _okaa-sama_ kalau aku akan bertemu temanku di kuil _Sensoji_ ".

 _ **Kagami POV End**_

.

.

Hotaru POV

Aku dan Kagami _-kun_ berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan menuju ke dalam area kuil setelah sampai di depan kuil, ah lebih tepatnya tempat berdoa untuk tahun baru. Aku dan Kagami- _kun_ sama – sama melemparkan koin dan berdoa bersama.

' _Kami-sama, aku mohon kembalikan semua waktu yang menyenangkan bersama Seijuuro-kun, Okaa-sama, Seara-nee, Yuuma-nii, Aoi-kun, Misaki-chan dan juga semuanya. Mungkin aku tidak bisa kembali kepada masa lalu tapi aku ingin melangkah maju bersama Kagami-kun dan juga Seirin, aku ingin sekali lagi mendukung semua orang dari pinggir lapangan dengan olahraga yang paling kita cintai. Aku mohon kabulkan doaku Kami-sama_ '.

 _ **Hotaru POV End**_

.

.

Saat Hotaru masih berdoa, Kagami memperhatikan Hotaru yang sedang khusyuk meminta harapan kepada _Kami-sama_ hingga membuat Kagami tidak ingin menganggu Hotaru.

Setelah Hotaru selesai berdoa, ia melihat kearah Kagami dan tersenyum. Kagami pun ikut tersenyum saat melihat Hotaru, "Sudah selesai berdoanya Kagami- _kun_? Mau menarik _pita*_ bersama?". Tawar Hotaru

Mendengar tawaran dari Hotaru, wajah Kagami hanya bisa memerah seperti tomat. " _Yeah,_ bolehlah".

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kagami, akhirnya mereka berdua menarik pita bersama yang ada dikuil itu. Namun tanpa mereka berdua sadari ternyata Akashi Seijuuro juga datang ke kuil _Sensoji_ seorang diri dengan menggunakan mantel coklatnya ia berdiri di dekat _stand_ yang ada di kuil _Sensoji_.

' _Hotaru, mungkin saat ini kau sulit untuk kembali kepelukanku tapi aku pasti akan menjadikanmu milikku lagi_ '. Batin Akashi

Akashi Seijuuro hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan intimidasi kearah dua anak manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu, ia tak mungkin tiba – tiba menghajar Kagami didepan Hotaru bisa – bisa Hotaru makin membencinya dan menghindarinya.

 _ **Teng...Teng...Teng...**_

Gema suara lonceng telah berbunyi menandakan awal tahun baru telah dimulai untuk menapaki masa depan yang lebih baik. Tak lama setelah lonceng berbunyi, muncullah gemercik cahaya kembang api untuk menghiasi awal tahun baru itu.

Akashi Seijuuro hanya bisa melihat kembang api itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, karena biasanya saat dulu ia masih sering bersama Hotaru, ia sering melihat kembang api bersama.

Mungkin benar, saat ini Akashi memang tidak bisa memilikinya tapi ia juga akan mencoba untuk memperbaiki segalanya yang pernah ia perbuat dulu. Akashi tak bodoh dan tidak lupa dengan apa yang ia katakan kepada Hotaru dulu.

Tanpa Akashi sadari sendiri, Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari melihat Akashi sedang berdiri di stand makanan yang ada di kuil _Sensoji_.

" _Are_ Shin- _chan~_ bukannya itu Akashi dari Rakuzan?". Tanya Takao sambil menunjuk kearah Akashi, Midorima pun melihat Akashi dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Sepertinya itu Akashi _nanodayo_. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan disini? Bukan berarti aku peduli juga nanodayo". Ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamata-nya yang tidak melorot sedikitpun dari hidungnya.

" _Nee~_ Shin _-chan_ , bagaimana kalau kita pergi menghampiri Akashi?". Tanya Takao

"Takao lebih baik tak usah _nanodayo_!". Jawab Midorima cepat namun Takao sudah lebih dulu pergi menghampiri Akashi.

"Akashi!". Panggil Takao, Akashi terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya itu, lalu ia menoleh ke arah manapun dan disana ia melihat _point guard_ Shuutoku yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Takao?". Ucap Akashi, Takao pun Cuma tersenyum. "Akashi kau sedang ada di Tokyo?".

Akashi menghela nafas sejenak, " _Hai_ , aku sedang liburan di Tokyo. Kau bersama dengan siapa kesini, Takao? Midorimakah?".

" _E-eh_ hebat sekali kau Akashi bisa tahu kalau aku kesini dengan Shin- _chan_ ". Takao tertawa terbahak – bahak, "Lalu dimana Midorima?".

Takao menunjuk ke arah selatan dimana Midorima sedang membeli jimat, "Itu Shin- _chan_ ada disana Akashi!". Manik _ruby_ Akashi menatap Midorima lalu tak sengaja Akashi menangkap sosok Hotaru yang kebetulan juga berada di _stand_ jimat itu.

"Takao, lebih baik aku pulang dulu. Sampaikan salamku kepada Midorima!". Titah Akashi lalu Akashi segera pergi meninggalkan kuil _Sensoji_ tersebut, ia tak mau ada reuni bodoh yang nantinya akan ada yang membuat pertanyaan dari mulut Midorima atau Takao dengan perubahan sikap Hotaru kepada Akashi.

.

.

 _Tap..Tap.._

Akashi berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobilnya, ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Sopir pribadinya hanya bisa menatap heran kenapa wajah tuan mudanya ini selalu terlihat _badmood_ ketika pergi ke manapun atau setelah pergi dari manapun.

"Seijuuro _-sama_ , apakah Anda langsung ingin pulang?". Tanya sang supir

" _Hai_ , aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur. Tolong berkendara lebih cepat Suzuki- _san_!". Jawab Akashi lalu mobil itu pun berjalan sesuai dengan kecepatan yang Akashi inginkan.

Akashi Seijuuro menatap langit malam di awal tahun baru melalui jendela kaca mobilnya, ia tahu kalau saat ini dirinya sedikit pengecut mungkin dia lebih suka jika yang bertindak ini adalah dirinya yang satu lagi pasti bisa membuat Hotaru mengerti tapi karena dirinya yang satu lagi pula Akashi Seijuuro juga kehilangan Hotaru.

' _Hotaru, apa saat ini kau sedang menguji perasaanku?_ '.

Batin Akashi

TBC...

Note : Haloo Ichi balik lagi! Pokoknya special thanks buat yg udah kasih pencerahan ke Ichi, mulai saat ini Ichi bakal usahain update kilat hehe.. pokoknya jangan lupa RCL Minna-san! Lalu Mohon Maaf lahir Batin Minna! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya *bow*

 _Pita*_ : maksud Ichi itu lho kain panjang yang ada dikuil yang bisa buat di tarik n goyangin Ichi ga tau namanya apa *sedih*


	12. Chapter 12

Between us

Disclamer : _**Kurobas**_ selalu milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** - _Sensei_

Cast : Akashi, Generation of Miracle, OC

Genre : Semi-Canon, Romance, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort

Rate : PG 15

Summary : Ini merupakan _Sequel_ dari _My Daily Activity_ , masih ada yang inget? Semoga _minna-san_ pada inget ;). Babak baru kehidupan SMA Hotaru dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ telah dimulai setelah pertandingan di Winter Cup berakhir.

Note: jika tanda 'titik spasi tiga kali' maka itu sudah memasuki cerita sebenarnya alias bukan previous lagi :D, selamat membaca minna-san!

Previously,

 _Tap..Tap.._

Akashi berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobilnya, ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Sopir pribadinya hanya bisa menatap heran kenapa wajah tuan mudanya ini selalu terlihat _badmood_ ketika pergi ke manapun atau setelah pergi dari manapun.

"Seijuuro _-sama_ , apakah Anda langsung ingin pulang?". Tanya sang supir

" _Hai_ , aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur. Tolong berkendara lebih cepat Suzuki- _san_!". Jawab Akashi lalu mobil itu pun berjalan sesuai dengan kecepatan yang Akashi inginkan.

Akashi Seijuuro menatap langit malam di awal tahun baru melalui jendela kaca mobilnya, ia tahu kalau saat ini dirinya sedikit pengecut mungkin dia lebih suka jika yang bertindak ini adalah dirinya yang satu lagi pasti bisa membuat Hotaru mengerti tapi karena dirinya yang satu lagi pula Akashi Seijuuro juga kehilangan Hotaru.

' _Hotaru, apa saat ini kau sedang menguji perasaanku?_ '.

Batin Akashi

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 12 : Growing Pains!?**_

.

.

.

Saat ini Hotaru dan Kagami masih ada di kuil _Sensoji_ padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 dini hari, walaupun suasana di kuil _Sensoji_ masih ramai mereka masih asyik berlama – lama dikuil itu. Hotaru dan Kagami juga bertemu dengan Midorima serta Takao secara kebetulan disana, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk menikmati suasana tahun baru bersama.

"Mikaido, aku tak tahu kalau kau juga datang ke kuil ini _nanodayo, akimashite omedetto nanodayo!_ ". Midorima sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hotaru sedang membeli jimat.

" _Ara_ , Midorima- _kun hisashiburina_! Aku setiap tahun selalu datang ke kuil ini koq, hanya saja biasanya aku datang bersama Seara _nee-sama_ atau Misaki- _chan. Akimashite omedetto_ ". Hotaru tersenyum

Midorima hanya bisa menghela nafas sejenak, "Kau membeli jimat apa _nanodayo_? Bukan berarti aku ingin tahu juga _nanodayo_!".

Hotaru hanya tertawa pelan, "Hahaha, aku hanya membeli jimat keberuntungan".

" _Souka_ , mungkin kau harus membaca peruntunganmu di _Oha-Asa_ agar kau tidak kena sial pada hari pertama ditahun baru ini _nanodayo_!".

"Tenang saja Midorima- _kun_ , aku akan beruntung tahun ini!". Ucap Hotaru sambil memberikan _double tumbs_ -nya ke Midorima

"Mikaido, kau kesini dengan siapa _nanodayo_? Bersama Akashi?". Tanya Midorima

"Akashi- _kun_? _Iie,_ aku datang kesini bersama Kagami- _kun_ bukan dengan Akashi- _kun_ ". Jawab Hotaru terkejut

"Kagami? Dimana dia _nanodayo_?". Selidik Midorima

"Ah, Kagami- _kun_ sedang membeli minuman disekitar sana!". Sambil menunjuk ke arah _stand_ dimana Kagami berada, "Kenapa Midorima- _kun_ mengatakan kalau aku pergi dengan Akashi- _kun_?". Tanya Hotaru bingung

"Tadi itu Takao melihat Akashi ada disini _nanodayo_! Jadi aku kira kau pergi bersamanya Mikaido". Jawab Midorima

Mendengar perkataan dari Midorima, Hotaru sedikit terkejut ia tak mengira bahwa Akashi akan datang ke kuil _Sensoji_ ini, dimana kuil ini memiliki banyak kenangan manis bersama Akashi.

.

.

 _ **Flashback Start..**_

 _Malam musim panas itu, ada sepasang anak manusia yang datang ke festival yang ada kuil Sensoji. Mereka adalah Akashi Seijuuro dan Mikaido Hotaru, malam itu suasana festival sangat ramai, Hotaru yang sangat cantik menggunakan yukata berwarna pink dengan motif flower-nya serta Akashi yang menggunakan celana panjang hitam dan kaus lengan pendek berwarna biru tua. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk asmara._

 _Manik emerald itu memandang seluruh isi festival itu dengan kagum, "Sei, menurutmu festival tahun ini lebih meriah kan?". Tanya Hotaru sambil menoleh kearah Akashi._

 _Namun Akashi Seijuuro hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Hotaru dan membuat Hotaru kesal tingkat dewa, "Mou, Seijuurou! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu! Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?". Kesal Hotaru dengan berusaha mengembungkan kedua pipinya._

 _Akashi menoleh kearah Hotaru dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hotaru, "Yeah, aku tahu kau berbicara kepadaku Hotaru"._

 _Tangan kiri Akashi malah mengenggam erat tangan kanan dari Hotaru, "Kau tahu Hotaru semakin ramai acara festival semakin sulit aku mencarimu jika kau menghilang!"._

 _Hotaru menatap Akashi dengan kesal, "Maksudmu apa Seijuurou!?"._

 _Kemudian tangan kanan Akashi memegang kepala Hotaru, "Baka! Kalau kau hilang Naoki Ji-san bisa membunuhku karena membuat putri kesayangannya ini menghilang!". Akashi mengusap – usap lembut kepala Hotaru dan tersenyum._

" _Mou, jangan acak – acak rambutku nanti hiasan rambutku jatuh Seijuurou!". Hotaru berusaha menepis tangan Akashi dan berusaha mencari hiasan rambut yang ada dikepalanya._

" _E-eh apakah hiasan rambut itu lebih berharga dariku Hotaru?"._

" _Tentu saja lebih berharga hiasan rambutku! Ini hadiah dari obaa-sama asal kau tahu!"._

 _Mereka berdua berjalan di festival itu sambil bergandengan tangan juga sesekali bercanda, hampir seluruh stand mereka datangi mulai dari Okonomiyaki stand hingga permainan tembak – tembakan yang bisa mendapatkan hadiah._

" _Hotaru, kau mau mencoba permainan itu?". Tunjuk Akashi kearah stand permainan tembak – tembakan itu, "Boleh"._

 _Mereka mendatangi stand itu, lalu Akashi mulai mencoba permainan yang menggunakan senapan itu. Banyak para pelanggan atau orang yang berkunjung di festival itu melihat Akashi yang sedang melakukan permainan itu, mungkin mereka takjub dengan ketampanan seorang Akashi Seijuurou atau mungkin iri dengan kemesraan Hotaru dan Akashi pada saat itu._

" _Sei, kau harus berhasil menembak nomor urut 7 itu, aku sudah mengincar lama seri action figure gundam itu! Karena aku paling tidak bisa melakukan permainan itu jadi aku mohon Seijuurou!". Hotaru berusaha menyemangati Akashi_

" _E-eh? Kalau aku berhasil mendapatkannya kau mau memberiku hadiah apa Hotaru?". Akashi tersenyum jahil sambil fokus untuk menembak ke arah undian nomor 7 itu._

 _Lalu Hotaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Akashi dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya Akashi, "Aku akan membuatkanmu bento selama seminggu, bagaimana Seijuurou?". Bisik Hotaru lalu Akashi hanya tersenyum._

" _Hai, aku pegang janjimu Hotaru!". Akashi pun berhasil menembak ke sasaran yang dituju dalam sekali percobaan setelah melakukan negosiasi singkat dengan Hotaru sebelumnya, saat Akashi berhasil mendapatkan hadiah yang Hotaru inginkan. Hotaru tiba – tiba langsung memeluk Akashi._

" _Kya~ Seijuurou kau benar – benar penyelamatku!". Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum ketika Hotaru memeluknya didepan stand tersebut._

 _ **Flashback End..**_

.

.

Midorima terkejut ketika melihat Hotaru terdiam setelah ia mengatakan Akashi belum lama ini ada di kuil ini juga, pemuda bersurai _go green_ ini sepertinya menangkap ada sinyal – sinyal masalah antara Hotaru dan Akashi.

"Mikaido, _daijoubuka nanodayo_?". Tanya Midorima

Hotaru langsung sadar dari buyaran lamunannya sejenak saat mendengar suara Midorima, " _Hai, daijoubuyo_ Midorima- _kun_. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu saja".

Hotaru mencoba tersenyum namun Midorima malah menatapnya dengan penuh curiga, "Mika-.." baru saja Midorima mau bersuara tapi sudah ada Kagami yang tiba – tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"Midorima, kenapa kau ada disini!?". Kagami terkejut melihat sosok _shooting guard_ dari Shuutoku tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bisa ada disini _nanodayo_!?". Muncul sudah perempat siku yang ada di dahi Midorima, sepertinya Kagami dan Midorima itu tipikal orang yang sulit disatukan.

" _Maa - maa_ , kalian ini tidak perlu bertengkar!". Hotaru mencoba melerai dua pemuda berberda warna rambut ini, "Kagami- _kun_ , apa ada yang salah jika Midorima- _kun_ bisa ada disini?".

" _Iie_ , hanya aku kaget saja bisa bertemu Midorima disini". Kagami masih menatap Midorima seperti tatapan orang yang tidak diharapkan kedatangannya.

" _Oh ya_ , Midorima- _kun_ dimana Takao- _kun_?". Manik _emerald_ Hotaru mencari – cari sosok _point guard_ Shuutoku itu yang tidak terlihat disekeliling ramainya kuil _Sensoji_.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu dimana _Bakao_ itu _nanodayo_!". Midorima tampak cuek saat _patner_ nya itu menghilang.

"Mikaido, bukannya aku mau ikut campur tapi sepertinya kau tak perlu menghindari Akashi lebih jauh lagi! _Jaa ne_!". Ucap Midorima lalu Midorima meninggalkan Hotaru yang terdiam dan Kagami yang tak mengerti ucapan dari Midorima.

'Oe oe, apa maksud dari Midorima!?'. Batin Kagami

Pemuda bersurai gradasi itu termengun ketika melihat Hotaru langsung terdiam setelah Midorima pergi, lidahnya seperti kelu ketika ia ingin mencoba bertanya apa yang terjadi kepada Hotaru.

"Mikaido". Panggil Kagami, Hotaru langsung terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Kagami, " _E-eh_? Kagami- _kun nani_?".

" _Iie_ , lupakan saja Mikaido. Kau tidak ingin pulang? Ini sudah mau pagi. _Oh ya, Akimashite omedetto_ Mikaido, mohon bantuannya untuk tahun ini!". Kagami memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh tentang keadaan Hotaru, mungkin ia akan berkonsultasi kepada Kuroko tentang ucapan dari Midorima tadi.

" _Soudane, Akimashite omedetto! Soshite kaero_ Kagami- _kun!_ ". Kemudian Hotaru dan Kagami meninggalkan kuil _Sensoji_ dan pulang kerumah masing – masing, awalnya Kagami berniat untuk mengantar Hotaru untuk pulang kerumahnya tapi Hotaru menolak dan memilih pulang sendiri menggunakan taksi. Kagami tak bisa memaksa Hotaru dan hanya bisa meminta supir taksi itu mengantar Hotaru ke rumahnya dengan selamat.

.

.

 _ **Kagami POV**_

Setelah sampai di apartementku, aku masih bingung dan tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Midorima _teme_ itu! Apa maksud dari Mikaido menghindari Akashi? Memangnya ada hubungan apa antara Akashi dan Mikaido itu? Koq, aku jadi penasaran. Mungkin lebih baik aku mencoba bertanya kepada Kuroko lewat _e-mail_.

 _To : Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Subject : Help!_

 _Text : Oi Kuroko! Boleh aku bertanya? Sepertinya sulit jika dijelaskan di e-mail, apa kita bisa bertemu di majiba siang ini? Pukul 3 sore juga tidak apa – apa, karena aku ingin bertanya sesuatu yang penting. Ku mohon Kuroko!_

Setelah mengirim pesan kepada Kuroko, aku mencoba tidur sejenak setelah semalam bergadang untuk pergi ke kuil Sensoji. Mungkin saja Kuroko akan membalasnya pada siang nanti.

 _ **Kagami POV End**_

.

.

Hari pertama di tahun baru sudah datang, setelah semalaman Akashi membanting semua barang yang ada di kamarnya untuk melampiaskan emosinya yang tak tersampaikan, saat ini Akashi sedang duduk dikasurnya. Kamar Akashi terlihat sangat berantakan dan juga mengerikan dimana semua buku berhamburan dilantai, beberapa pecahan gelas, vas bunga, ataupun botol parfum kaca yang sengaja ia banting hingga berserakan dimana - mana.

Akashi Seijuurou sepertinya tak sadar kalau kebiasaan buruk melampiaskan emosi kepada benda – benda ini akan menyulitkan para pelayan dirumahnya untuk membersihkannya.

Sejak kecil Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah bisa menyampaikan emosi dengan baik karena ia selalu didik sebagai pewaris tunggal dari keluarga yang diktator membuatnya sering melakukan hal diluar batas ketika emosinya sedang memuncak, ia tak akan segan – segan melemparkan benda apapun ke orang lain biarpun orang itu tidak bersalah sekalipun.

Sudah banyak orang yang nyaris kena korban insiden acara lempar masal dari Akashi Seijuurou, maka dari itu semua pelayan yang sudah lama berkerja di rumah keluarga Akashi itu sudah paham bagaimana menyikapi ketika tuan mudanya sedang ada diambang batas emosinya yang akan meledak dengan menyingkir atau tidak mengganggu tuan mudanya itu.

Saat ini, Akashi memandang _handphone_ sejenak melihat semua kontak pribadi seseorang yang bisa ia minta tolong bantuannya, setidaknya membuat Hotaru tidak menghindarinya walau hanya sekali tapi sampai saat ini Akashi tidak tahu siapa yang harus ia hubungi.

"Misaki? Sepertinya menghubungi Misaki adalah pilihan terakhir. Siapa seseorang yang gampang aku ajak kerjasama dan mudah bisa mengajak Hotaru berbicara denganku?".

Akashi terus berpikir dan mengotak – atik _handphone_ nya itu untuk mencari nama seseorang yang mudah ia ajak kerjasama, namun otaknya yang pintar itu tetap tidak bisa menemukan solusinya.

.

.

Berbeda kondisi antara Akashi dan Hotaru, dimana Akashi sedang sibuk memikirkan siapa seseorang yang bisa ia ajak kerjasama untuk sekedar mempermudahkan ia berbicara dengan Hotaru tapi disisi lain Hotaru cuma bisa termengun bingung ketika mendengarkan ucapan dari Midorima, ia merasa bahwa sikapnya selama ini kekanak – kanakan yang selalu main kucing – kucingan dengan Akashi tapi apakah ada orang yang bisa mengerti perasaan dia yang sudah dibuat seperti _jet coaster_ oleh Akashi.

Hotaru mengambil sebuah album yang ada di dalam nakas disebelah ranjangnya, ia membuka album itu dan melihatnya kembali dengan tatapan sendu. Hotaru memaksa otaknya kembali memutar semua memori indahnya bersama keluarganya, teman – temannya, dan bahkan bersama Akashi.

Setiap tahun, Hotaru selalu melakukan kegiatan ini di awal tahun baru, setelah Akashi menolak perasaannya ketika di penghujung musim dingin ketika tahun keduanya di SMP Teiko. Hanya dengan melihat seluruh kenangannya, Hotaru bisa mencoba tersenyum dan bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

"Kau tahu Seijuurou, jika aku bisa berbicara denganmu walau sekali saja. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu untukmu ' _Mungkin jika hanya hati yang kau sayat terluka, mungkin aku bisa mudah melupakan segalanya tentangmu tapi ini semua tentang kenangan kita yang tersimpan didalam kepalaku tak akan pernah hilang! Ketika aku mulai menjauh darimu, kau malah sengaja mengejarku kembali Seijuurou!_ ' aku ingin bisa mengatakan itu semua kepadanya tapi lidah ini terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkannya _kami-sama_ ".

Bagi Hotaru untuk mencoba kembali bersama Akashi itu lebih terasa sulit dibandingkan mencoba untuk melakukan kegiatan yang pernah ia lupakan seperti basket.

 _ **Dddrtt...Ddrrtt...**_

 _Handphone_ milik Hotaru bergetar diatas ranjangnya, dengan cepat ia mengambil _handphone_ tersebut dan mencoba mengangkat panggilan yang masuk melalui _handphone_ -nya itu.

" _Moshi – moshi_ , Sa _cchan_ ada apa meneleponku?".

' _Mika-chan, etto akimashite omedetto_!'.

" _Ah, akimashite omedetto_ Sa _cchan_!".

' _Ano nee~ Mika-chan bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu di majiba? Soalnya Ki-chan ingin bertemu dengan Mika-chan juga, ada Aomine-kun juga koq besok tenang saja!_ '.

" _E-eh?_ Akan aku usahakan besok untuk datang! Memangnya ada acara apa Kise _-kun_ mengajak kita bertemu?".

' _Entahlah, Mika-chan tapi Ki-chan bilang hanya pertemuan biasa setelah tahun baru! Intinya Mika-chan harus datang! Aku juga sudah mengajak Misa-chan untuk datang besok! Jaa Mika-chan_ '. Belum sempat Hotaru menjawab Momoi sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Hotaru tidak mengerti, sejak kapan ada acara reuni saat tahun baru begini? Tapi Hotaru tak mau memusingkannya, ia ingin menghargai Momoi dan Kise yang repot – repot mau mengundangnya dan mungkin ia akan datang kesana. Hitung – hitung sebagai hiburan dan temu kangen dengan beberapa teman SMP-nya dulu.

Hotaru tidak tahu bahwa pertemuannya esok dengan Momoi, Kise, dan Aomine adalah pertemuan kecil dengan seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. Yang berarti Hotaru akan kembali bertemu dengan Akashi.

TBC...

Note : Hola~ Ichi berhasil update kilat seperti angin, ini semua berkat ide mengalir dan juga dukungan dari kalian semua! Pokoknya Minna-san jangan lupa RCL yah! *bow*


	13. Chapter 13

Between us

Disclamer : _**Kurobas**_ selalu milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** - _Sensei_

Cast : Akashi, Generation of Miracle, OC

Genre : Semi-Canon, Romance, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort

Rate : PG 15

Summary : Ini merupakan _Sequel_ dari _My Daily Activity_ , masih ada yang inget? Semoga _minna-san_ pada inget ;). Babak baru kehidupan SMA Hotaru dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ telah dimulai setelah pertandingan di Winter Cup berakhir.

Hola~ bertemu lagi dengan Ichi, tapi kali ini Ichi bukan bawain chapter baru melainkan tentang request kalian di pm tentang trivia Mikaido Hotaru, jadi Ichi akan mempersembahkan Trivia Mikaido Hotaru ini untuk kalian, dan mungkin lain kali Ichi juga bakal bawain trivia – trivia OC lainnya di fic Between Us ini..

Selamat membaca! Dan mohon maaf dengan semua trivia dan kegejean ini *bow*

Trivia Mikaido Hotaru,

1\. Mikaido Hotaru, memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pink fanta (hampir sepinggul), dengan bola mata berwarna emerald, dan memiliki kulit putih kemerahan.  
2\. Keluarga Hotaru merupakan keluarga yang berkelimpahan, Mikaido Grup adalah salah satu perusahaan dibidang otomotif multinasional, memiliki berbagai anak cabang perusahaan di jepang dan 3 pabrik utama diwilayah Miyagi, Hiroshima dan Nagoya, serta sebuah villa pribadi di Hokaido. Selain itu ibu dari Hotaru, yaitu Ichikawa Tsuruhime merupakan salah satu keturunan dari bangsawan Jepang dan juga perempuan pertama yang menjadi presidir utama Mikaido Grup.  
3\. Hotaru adalah anak kedua dari dua bersaudara, kakak perempuannya 6 tahun lebih tua darinya bernama Mikaido Seara. Orang Hotaru bernama Mikaido Naoki (sudah meninggal) dan Ichikawa Tsuruhime.  
4\. Warna kesukaan Hotaru adalah merah, hitam dan putih.  
5\. Sejak kecil Hotaru selalu dituntut sebagai anak yang serba bisa disegala bidang. Dia bisa bermain piano dan gitar namun tidak bisa menyanyi dengan baik walaupun memiliki nada sempurna. Hotaru sangat ahli dalam menggambar, ia bisa menggambar gedung seperti seorang arsitektur. Hotaru pandai dalam olahraga terumata basket dan lemah dalam bermain volly.  
6\. Hotaru sangat pandai dalam bela diri aikidou, ia cukup kuat sebagai seorang anak perempuan dan bisa mengalahkan beberapa anak laki - laki sekaligus.  
7\. Hotaru sangat menyukai makan, dia sangat hobi melakukan food fighter bersama Misaki namun Hotaru tidak terlalu menyukai memakan permen atau coklat batangan, menurutnya rasa kedua makanan itu terlalu manis. Hotaru juga tidak terlalu suka makan pedas tapi ia sangat suka dengan tteoppoki makanan asli Korea itu dan sup rumput laut.  
8\. Hobi Hotaru adalah menggambar dan bermain basket serta membaca komik, Hotaru memiliki satu lemari besar untuk menyimpan koleksi komiknya.  
9\. Hal yang paling dibenci Hotaru adalah menunggu seseorang dan diremehkan.  
10\. Hotaru sangat pandai dalam memasak masakan western tapi tidak bisa membuat berbagai makanan manis seperti kue atau cake.  
11\. Saat disekolah Hotaru menggunakan kacamata, karena matanya terdapat minus dan silinder yang agak parah. Minus matanya 2,5 dan silinder 0,75.  
12\. Akashi dan Hotaru adalah sahabat sejak kecil, bersama dengan Misaki dan juga Aoi.  
13\. Hotaru sangat takut kepada kucing, dulu Hotaru pernah jadi korban cakaran dari kucing yang bertengkar ketika SD.  
14\. Aomine pernah bilang ia sangat bersyukur karena Hotaru ada di dalam klub basket Teiko dan menyelamatkannya dari masakan neraka milik Momoi.  
15\. Kedekatan Hotaru dengan Kise berawal Kise yang sangat ingin tahu apapun tentang Misaki.  
16\. Saat di Teiko, Hotaru dan Midorima tergabung dalam tim olimpiade biologi  
17\. Menurut Murasakibara, Hotaru lebih menyeramkan dari Akashi ketika sedang marah atau _mode_ _ **pms**_ -nya.  
18\. Menurut Hotaru, Kuroko adalah pemuda yang sulit ia pahami karena Kuroko selalu menunjukan wajah datarnya tapi Hotaru sangat mengagumi sikap pantang menyerah Kuroko.  
19\. Hotaru sangat menyukai sifat ramah yang dimiliki Momoi, mereka cukup akrab dan berteman dengan baik.  
20\. Aomine dan Haizaki adalah orang pertama yang memanggil Hotaru dengan sebutan gadis rubah dan membuat Hotaru marah besar karena semua orang di tim basket memanggilnya begitu.  
21\. Hotaru tidak pernah dekat dengan Nijimura tetapi ia sangat menghormatinya sebagai seniornya di sekolah.  
22\. Saat SMP banyak perempuan yang membenci Hotaru karena kecantikan dan kejeniusannya.  
23\. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kagami, Hotaru mengganggap sifat Kagami cukup menyebalkan namun akhirnya Hotaru sadar bahwa Kagami adalah pria yang baik.  
24\. Takahashi Aoi adalah pelindungnya Hotaru, hampir semua anak laki - laki disekolah tidak berani mendekati Hotaru karena takut dihajar oleh ketua klub kendo kebangaan Teiko itu.  
25\. Akashi pernah berjanji kepada ayah Hotaru agar dapat selalu melindungi dan menjaga Hotaru sebelum beliau meninggal.  
26\. Akashi adalah orang yang merebut _first_ _kiss_ -nya Hotaru, ia pernah mencium Hotaru saat Hotaru tertidur karena demam tingginya ketika kelas satu SMP.  
27\. Orang pertama yang mengajarkan basket kepada Hotaru dan Akashi adalah Mikaido Seara.  
28\. Hotaru tidak begitu akrab dengan kedua sepupunya karena menurutnya kedua sepupunya itu sangat pintar mencari muka kepada ibunya. Hotaru tidak suka orang yang sedikit munafik.  
29\. Hotaru sangat menyukai ketenangan, ia sedikit canggung jika terlalu lama berada dikeramaian terutama dalam acara keluarga yang melibatkan perkumpulan sosialita.  
30\. Hotaru sangat lemah dalam pelajaran fisika dan matematika tetapi ia pintar dalam sejarah dan pelajaran lainnya.

Nah, itulah semua Triva dari Hotaru semoga sesuai harapan semuanya.. Next chapter akan di post dalam waktu dekat ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Between us

Disclamer : _**Kurobas**_ selalu milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** - _Sensei_

Cast : Akashi, Generation of Miracle, OC

Genre : Semi-Canon, Romance, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort

Rate : PG 15

Summary : Ini merupakan _Sequel_ dari _My Daily Activity_ , masih ada yang inget? Semoga _minna-san_ pada inget ;). Babak baru kehidupan SMA Hotaru dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ telah dimulai setelah pertandingan di Winter Cup berakhir.

Note: jika tanda 'titik spasi tiga kali' maka itu sudah memasuki cerita sebenarnya alias bukan previous lagi :D, selamat membaca minna-san!

Previously,

Berbeda kondisi antara Akashi dan Hotaru, dimana Akashi sedang sibuk memikirkan siapa seseorang yang bisa ia ajak kerjasama untuk sekedar mempermudahkan ia berbicara dengan Hotaru tapi disisi lain Hotaru cuma bisa termengun bingung ketika mendengarkan ucapan dari Midorima, ia merasa bahwa sikapnya selama ini kekanak – kanakan yang selalu main kucing – kucingan dengan Akashi tapi apakah ada orang yang bisa mengerti perasaan dia yang sudah dibuat seperti _jet coaster_ oleh Akashi.

Hotaru mengambil sebuah album yang ada di dalam nakas disebelah ranjangnya, ia membuka album itu dan melihatnya kembali dengan tatapan sendu. Hotaru memaksa otaknya kembali memutar semua memori indahnya bersama keluarganya, teman – temannya, dan bahkan bersama Akashi.

Setiap tahun, Hotaru selalu melakukan kegiatan ini di awal tahun baru, setelah Akashi menolak perasaannya ketika di penghujung musim dingin ketika tahun keduanya di SMP Teiko. Hanya dengan melihat seluruh kenangannya, Hotaru bisa mencoba tersenyum dan bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

"Kau tahu Seijuurou, jika aku bisa berbicara denganmu walau sekali saja. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu untukmu ' _Mungkin jika hanya hati yang kau sayat terluka, mungkin aku bisa mudah melupakan segalanya tentangmu tapi ini semua tentang kenangan kita yang tersimpan didalam kepalaku tak akan pernah hilang! Ketika aku mulai menjauh darimu, kau malah sengaja mengejarku kembali Seijuurou!_ ' aku ingin bisa mengatakan itu semua kepadanya tapi lidah ini terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkannya _kami-sama_ ".

Bagi Hotaru untuk mencoba kembali bersama Akashi itu lebih terasa sulit dibandingkan mencoba untuk melakukan kegiatan yang pernah ia lupakan seperti basket.

 _ **Dddrtt...Ddrrtt...**_

 _Handphone_ milik Hotaru bergetar diatas ranjangnya, dengan cepat ia mengambil _handphone_ tersebut dan mencoba mengangkat panggilan yang masuk melalui _handphone_ -nya itu.

" _Moshi – moshi_ , Sa _cchan_ ada apa meneleponku?".

' _Mika-chan, etto akimashite omedetto_!'.

" _Ah, akimashite omedetto_ Sa _cchan_!".

' _Ano nee~ Mika-chan bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu di majiba? Soalnya Ki-chan ingin bertemu dengan Mika-chan juga, ada Aomine-kun juga koq besok tenang saja!_ '.

" _E-eh?_ Akan aku usahakan besok untuk datang! Memangnya ada acara apa Kise _-kun_ mengajak kita bertemu?".

' _Entahlah, Mika-chan tapi Ki-chan bilang hanya pertemuan biasa setelah tahun baru! Intinya Mika-chan harus datang! Aku juga sudah mengajak Misa-chan untuk datang besok! Jaa Mika-chan_ '. Belum sempat Hotaru menjawab Momoi sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Hotaru tidak mengerti, sejak kapan ada acara reuni saat tahun baru begini? Tapi Hotaru tak mau memusingkannya, ia ingin menghargai Momoi dan Kise yang repot – repot mau mengundangnya dan mungkin ia akan datang kesana. Hitung – hitung sebagai hiburan dan temu kangen dengan beberapa teman SMP-nya dulu.

Hotaru tidak tahu bahwa pertemuannya esok dengan Momoi, Kise, dan Aomine adalah pertemuan kecil dengan seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. Yang berarti Hotaru akan kembali bertemu dengan Akashi.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 13 : Love is Beautiful Pain!**_

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu baru saja tiba di _Majiba_ , ia akan bertemu dengan Kuroko untuk membicarakan seorang gadis yang mungkin menjadi pujaan hatinya itu.

Kagami Taiga melihat sekeliling dalam restoran cepat saji itu, ia belum melihat tanda – tanda dari bayangannya. Kagami memutuskan untuk memesan makanan dan minuman terlebih dahulu sebelum mencari meja kosong yang ada disana, sesudah memesan makanan dan minumannya yang diluar nalar manusia, Kagami langsung duduk ketika melihat ada meja kosong yang ada dipojok ruangan yang ada di _Majiba_.

" _Cih_ , dimana Kuroko? Ini sudah jam 3 lewat tapi dia masih belum muncul juga". Kagami terlihat kesal saat Kuroko belum datang padahal Kagami sudah menunggu Kuroko lebih dari 15 menit yang lalu.

Saat Kagami asyik mengunyah _burger_ yang sedang ia makan tiba – tiba saja Kuroko muncul dihadapannya, " _Doumo_ Kagami- _kun_! Maaf aku baru saja tiba, soalnya tadi _obaa-san_ memintaku membeli sesuatu dulu sebelum kesini".

 _ **Glek..**_

Kagami langsung menelan makanannya, "Kuroko, hampir saja aku mati tersedak karena ulahmu! Baiklah tidak apa – apa Kuroko, ini untukmu!". Kagami melemparkan sebuah _burger_ kepada Kuroko dan Kuroko menangkap _burger_ itu dengan cepat.

"Jadi apa yang ingin Kagami- _kun_ bicarakan?". Tanya Kuroko

" _Etto,_ bagaimana mengatakannya yah Kuroko? Aku juga tidak begitu paham tapi aku sangat penasaran sekali". Manik _baby blue_ milik Kuroko menatap lekat wajah Kagami, ia memperhatikan wajah Kagami yang tampak kesulitan ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Penasaran yang seperti apa Kagami _-kun_? Apa ini tentang Mikaido- _san_ atau Akashi- _kun_?". Kuroko langsung menembak pertanyaan itu ke Kagami.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu kalau ini tentang Mikaido atau Akashi?". Kagami terkejut saat Kuroko langsung memberi pertanyaan itu kepadanya. Sungguh Kagami tak percaya dengan wajah sedatar Kuroko bisa mengetahui apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Kuroko menyeruput _vanila milkshake_ -nya sejenak, "Itu sangat terlihat dari wajahmu Kagami- _kun_ , lalu apa ingin kau bicarakan tentang Mikaido- _san_ atau Akashi- _kun_?".

Kagami menghela nafas sejenak, "Kuroko, kau tahu? Akhir – akhir ini aku terlalu sering memikirkan Mikaido, menurutmu apa ini aneh? Aku juga sangat senang ketika bersama dengan Mikaido bahkan aku ingin terus bersamanya, Kuroko. Ini aneh kan!?".

Kuroko menatap Kagami sejenak dan memperhatikan wajah Kagami yang sedikit merona saat membicarakan Hotaru, "Kagami- _kun_ , aku rasa saat ini kau sedang jatuh cinta kepada Mikaido- _san_ ". Manik _scarlet_ itu membulat setelah Kuroko mengucapkan kata keramat itu.

" _C-cotto_ , apa maksudmu Kuroko?". Kagami terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan yang diucapkan oleh bayangannya itu.

"Kau jatuh cinta kepada Mikaido- _san_ , Kagami- _kun_. Aku tidak berbohong". Kuroko melanjutkan meminum _vanila milkshake_ -nya itu, sedangkan Kagami hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa mengelak ucapan dari Kuroko.

"Apa aku sungguh – sungguh sedang jatuh cinta kepada Mikaido? Tapi bagaimana bisa, Kuroko?". Kagami masih tidak percaya atau lebih tepatnya belum peka terhadap perasaannya itu, "Kagami- _kun,_ apa kau merasa jantungmu _doki – doki_ ketika bersama Mikaido _-san_? Jika iya, maka kau saat ini sedang jatuh cinta kepada Mikaido _-san_ ".

Kagami masih berfikir dan merasakan semua emosinya ketika bersama Hotaru, "Bagaimana Kagami- _kun_?". Tiba – tiba Kagami tersenyum sendiri dan membuat Kuroko bergidik ngeri dengan Kagami.

" _Hai_ , Kuroko. Sepertinya aku memang menyukai Mikaido, dan bagaimana aku mengungkapkannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Akashi?". Kagami benar – benar berharap banyak dengan Kuroko terutama soal hubungan Akashi dan Hotaru.

"Mungkin Kagami- _kun_ tidak perlu terburu – buru mengatakan perasaan Kagami- _kun_ kepada Mikaido _-san_ agar Kagami- _kun_ tidak menerima hal – hal yang tidak diinginkan, lebih baik Kagami _-kun_ berusaha mengakrabkan diri kepada Mikaido- _san_ terlebih dahulu. Untuk urusan Akashi- _kun,_ aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti bagaimana hubungan Akashi _-kun_ dan Mikaido _-san_ , mungkin aku bisa mencoba bertanya kepada Momoi- _san_ atau Kise- _kun_. Nanti jika aku sudah tahu tentang hubungan Mikaido _-san_ dan Akashi- _kun_ seperti apa, aku pasti akan memberi tahu kepadamu, Kagami- _kun_ ".

Kagami sedikit lega mendengar ucapan dari Kuroko, setidaknya ia tahu apa yang perlu ia lakukan terlebih dahulu sebelum nanti ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hotaru.

.

.

Hari pertama tahun barupun telah berganti, hari ini adalah hari pertemuan seluruh _Kiseki no Sedai_ di restoran cepat saji yang ada di kota Tokyo itu, yang tak lain _Maji Burger_.

Aomine Daiki masih terlihat menguap – nguap santai, sepertinya ia masih terlalu mengantuk padahal saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, Murasakibara masih asyik menguyah _maibou_ -nya. Midorima sibuk mendengarkan ramalan _Oha-Asa_ di _handphone_ nya, Kise dan Momoi sedang memesan makanan, Kuroko hanya duduk diam sambil membaca _Novel_ nya. Namun Akashi Seijuurou belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di _Majiba_ , padahal hampir seluruh mantan rekan tim basketnya ini telah berkumpul disini untuk melakukan reuni sejenak.

Para pemuda – pemudi bersurai pelangi ini berkumpul, bercengkrama, dan bercanda di salah satu meja yang ada di _Majiba_ bahkan sesekali mereka tertawa keras, sampai akhirnya ada dua orang gadis berbeda surai ini datang menghampiri meja tersebut.

" _Konnichiwa minna!_ Aku tak menyanka kalau kalian semua datang, aku pikir hanya Kise- _kun_ , Sa _cchan_ , dan Aomine- _kun_ yang datang". Ucap Hotaru

" _Doumo~ Mikaidoi-san/Mikaidocchi/Mikaido/Mika-chin/Mika-chan, Konno-san/Konnocchi/Konno/Misa-chan/Misa-chin_!".

Hotaru dan Misaki langsung bergabung di meja itu, " _Yo_ , Misaki! Kau terlihat menyedihkan saat ini!". Aomine terlihat sedang meledek gadis bersurai _dark blue_ ini.

"Tentu saja aku terlihat menyedihkan Aomine, kau tahu naskah komikku habis direvisi besar – besaran oleh editor sialan itu!". Keluh Misaki

" _Ganbatte_ Misa- _chan_! Kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya". Hibur Momoi

Mereka semua berkumpul dan mengobrol santai, bahkan sepertinya mereka melupakan keberadaan Akashi untuk sementara waktu.

" _Ano_ , dimana Akashi _-kun_? Kenapa dia belum datang Kise _-kun_?". Kise sempat mematung saat Kuroko menanyakan keberadaan Akashi, karena Kise merahasiakan kedatangan Akashi kepada Hotaru, Kise takut jika Hotaru tahu Akashi akan datang pasti Hotaru tak akan mau datang ke tempat ini.

"Entahlah Kuroko _cchi_ , aku tidak tahu apakah Akashi _cchi_ akan datang atau tidak". Lalu Kise langsung meminum _cola_ yang ada disitu setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang menghubungi Akashi _nanodayo_? Walau aku juga tidak ingin menghubunginya _nanodayo_!". Si surai _go green_ mulai ikut campur dan langsung mengirim pesan kepada Akashi, namun sayang Akashi belum membalas pesannya tersebut.

Hotaru hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan teman – temannya jika laki – laki yang paling tidak ingin ia temui akan datang kesini dan Hotaru belum sanggup untuk melihat Akashi sekali lagi, harusnya ia sudah tahu kalau ajakan Momoi pasti akan berhubungan dengan Akashi.

Suasana di meja itu mulai sedikit mencengkam walau tak lama suasana mencengkam itu dicairkan oleh Kise sendiri dengan cara menggoda Konno Misaki yang akhirnya dihadiahi jitakan oleh Misaki sendiri.

 _Tap..tap..tap.._

Suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar berjalan kearah meja dimana hampir seluruh _Kiseki no Sedai_ duduk disana, tampak suasana ceria dan gelak tawa yang ada dimeja itu hingga seseorang berhenti di depan meja tersebut.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat _minna_!". Suara milik pemuda _crimson_ itu terdengar, Hotaru langsung menoleh kearah pemuda itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

" _Ah,_ Aka _-chin_ akhirnya datang juga! Padahal aku sangat menantikan dimana Aka _-chin_ membelikan semua makanan yang ada di _Majiba_ ". Si _titan_ ungu ini bersuara dan mengode Akashi untuk duduk disebelahnya yang kebetulan kursi tersebut saling berhadapan dengan Hotaru, maka terciptalah momen canggung ini.

.

.

Akashi duduk yang saling berhadapan dengan Hotaru, ia menatap wajah Hotaru sejenak namun Hotaru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Kise yang melihat kedua anak manusia yang saling canggung ini berusaha mencairkan suasana yang ada.

"Akashi _cchi_ ingin pesan apa? Nanti biar aku dan Aomine _cchi_ yang pesankan". Tawar Kise

" _Iie,_ aku bisa pesan sendiri nanti. Oh ya bagaimana liburan kalian?".

"Biasa saja, Aka- _chin_ /Akashi/Akashi _cchi_ /Akashi- _kun_ ". Mereka menjawab dengan kompak

Sebenarnya hampir seluruh _Kiseki no Sedai_ paham dengan rumitnya hubungan Akashi dan Hotaru saat ini, melihat Hotaru hanya terdiam dan Akashi juga yang berbicara seadanya membuat suasana di meja itu terasa berat. Bahkan Kise tidak berhasil membuat Akashi atau Hotaru saling berbicara.

" _Nee~_ Tetsu- _kun,_ apa yang sedang kau baca?". Momoi terlihat penasaran dan mengintip sedikit dengan novel yang dibaca Kuroko.

Kuroko menoleh kearah Momoi, "Ini hanya salah satu serial dari Sherlock Holmes, Momoi- _san_. Apa Momoi- _san_ ingin coba membacanya?".

" _E-eh_? Aku boleh membacanya Tetsu- _kun_?". Wajah Momoi sedikit tidak percaya jika Kuroko mengizinkannya untuk membaca novel milik Kuroko.

" _Mouchiron_ Momoi- _san,_ kau boleh membacanya". Kuroko memberikan novel itu kepada Momoi, " _Kyaa~_ Tetsu- _kun, arigatou_ ~!". Momoi langsung memeluk Kuroko dengan erat, Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah dipeluk Momoi.

" _Cih,_ Satsuki bisakah kau tidak memeluk Tetsu seperti itu!?". Aomine terlihat kesal

"Suka – suka dong, Aomine- _kun_! Tetsu- _kun_ saja tidak masalah!". Momoi tampak tersenyum sinis kearah teman masa kecilnya, sedangkan Kuroko tampak berwajah datar saja.

"Bilang saja Aomine _cchi_ cemburu dengan Kuroko _cchi_ karena Momo _cchi_ tidak memelukmu!". Kise mulai meledek Aomine

" _Huh_!? Siapa yang cemburu? Aku malah kasian sama Tetsu, bisa – bisa dia mati karena kehabisan nafas gara – gara Satsuki nanti!". Aomine tampak membela diri

" _Mou~_! Kalian ini kenapa selalu bertengkar!?". Hotaru mulai angkat bicara

"Habisnya Mikaido _cchi_ , Aomine _cchi_ itu kelihatan kayak laki – laki yang sedang cemburu!".

"Sudahlah Kise, kau jangan membuat gaduh disini!". Omel Misaki

" _Mou_ Konno _cchi hidoi-ssu_!". Kise mulai merengek

"Oi Kise _! Urusaina_!". Aomine mulai muak melihat kelakuan Kise

" _Ne~_ Midorima _cchi_ lihat Aomine _cchi_ memarahiku _-ssu_!". Kise mencoba mengadu ke Midorima namun Midorima tidak menggubrisnya.

Siang itu pertemuan _Kiseki no Sedai_ tampak lancar dan berwarna walaupun Hotaru ataupun Akashi belum saling berbicara tapi setidaknya mereka sudah bisa bertemu sejenak setelah Hotaru mencoba menghindar dari Akashi dalam beberapa waktu lalu.

Akhirnya seluruh _Kiseki no Sedai_ mengakhiri pertemuan ini. Aomine, Kuroko, dan Momoi tampak pulang bersama. Lalu Murasakibara dan Midorima tampak pulang sendiri – sendiri, Kise dan Misaki sepertinya akan pulang bersama atau lebih tepatnya Kise merengek ingin mengantarkan Misaki kerumahnya. Sekarang hanya tersisa Hotaru dan Akashi saja, mereka seperti enggan untuk pulang bersama, mungkin Hotaru yang benar – benar tak ingin pulang bersama Akashi.

.

.

 _ **Akashi POV**_

Suasana ini terlalu canggung, bahkan sepertinya sulit untuk mengajak Hotaru pulang bersama, tapi jika aku melepaskan kesempatan ini. Tak akan ada waktu lagi berbicara kepada Hotaru sebelum aku kembali ke Kyoto.

"Hotaru". Gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ itu menoleh kearahku sejenak, " _Nani yo_ , Akashi- _kun_?".

" _Isshou ni kaero yo_!". Hotaru masih diam, namun aku langsung mengenggam telapak tangan kanannya. Hotaru terkejut, "Kenapa kau mengenggam tanganku, Akashi- _kun_?".

"Agar kau tidak hilang nanti Hotaru, lagi pula kita akan pulang naik _shinkansen_ hari ini. Jadi bersikaplah seperti biasanya, jangan mengacuhkanku!".

Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak saat ini setidaknya sekarang ini aku akan mengantar pulang Hotaru dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Hotaru.

"Aku tak mungkin hilang Akashi- _kun_ , aku mohon lepaskan tanganmu!". Hotaru mencoba melepaskan tanganku tapi aku malah mengenggamnya lebih erat.

"Kau!? _Arghh_ ~ sudahlah lakukan sesukamu Akashi- _kun_!". Hotaru tampak kesal dan aku tersenyum senang karena setidaknya aku bisa mengandeng tangan Hotaru sepanjang jalan.

Kami berjalan dengan keadaan saling diam, Hotaru tampak tidak ingin berbicara kepadaku. Aku berhenti sejenak di sebuah pinggiran taman, aku menatap wajah Hotaru dengan seksama. Namun Hotaru berusaha memalingkan pandangannya dariku.

"Hotaru, tataplah mataku!".

"Untuk apa aku menatap matamu, Akashi- _kun_!?". Aku bisa melihat Hotaru ingin marah kepadaku, "Ku mohon tataplah mataku ini Hotaru! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu!".

Hotaru mulai menatap mataku, manik _emerald_ itu menatap manik _ruby_ milikku. Kedua mata ini saling memandang satu sama lain, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Akashi- _kun_!?".

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Hotaru!? Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku!?". Akhirnya pertanyaan ini keluar juga dari mulutku setelah sekian lama aku ingin bertanya.

"Kau tanya kenapa!? Akashi- _kun_ , sudah aku bilang kan aku tidak mau menjadi bayanganmu lagi! Aku ingin lepas darimu, Akashi- _kun_! Maka dari itu aku sejauh mungkin untuk menghindarimu!". Manik _emerald_ itu nyaris berkaca – kaca, aku tak percaya dengan ucapan Hotaru, "Kau pasti bohong Hotaru! Mana mungkin kau bisa menghindar dariku!?".

"Itu tidak bohong! Aku memang akan menghindar darimu sejauh mungkin Akashi _-kun_!". Hotaru melepas genggaman tanganku.

"Hotaru!". Aku mencoba mengenggam tangannya kembali namun Hotaru menepisnya, saat Hotaru menepis tanganku untuk mengenggam tangannya kembali, aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku, Akashi- _kun!_ Ini sudah terlambat, sungguh terlambat! _Hiks~_ ". Aku merasakan Hotaru meronta – ronta dipelukanku dan aku juga mendengarkan isakan tangisnya.

"Hotaru, kembalilah kepadaku! Aku mohon!". Ia masih meronta dipelukanku, manik _emerald_ itu menatapku dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Aku tahu jika diriku sulit mengungkapkan rasa cinta ini kepadamu Hotaru, setidaknya biarkan sikapku ini yang menjelaskan kepadamu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu bahkan aku tak sanggup kehilanganmu Hotaru.

' _Cup_ '.

.

.

 _ **Normal POV**_

' _Cup_ ' .

Hotaru terkejut saat Akashi Seijuurou mencium bibirnya, bahkan melumat bibirnya itu. Hotaru mencoba melepaskan bibirnya dari ciuman yang Akashi berikan.

" _Hhmmm_ ~Akashi- _kun_ lepaskan~ _Hhmm_ ~!".

Tak lama kemudian Akashi melepaskan ciumannya, menatap manik emerald milik Hotaru itu dengan seksama.

 _ **Plakk!**_

Suara tamparan terdengar keras, Hotaru menampar pipi Akashi. Hotaru tidak terima dilecehkan oleh Akashi sedikit pun.

"Beraninya kau!? Kau kira aku gadis macam apa!? Aku bukan milikmu dan tak akan pernah menjadi milikmu, Akashi- _kun_!".

"...". Akashi hanya terdiam, "Kenapa kau menciumku!? Apa alasanmu untuk menciumku, Akashi?". Manik _emerald_ Hotaru masih menatap lekat wajah Akashi, Akashi masih terdiam sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang masih nyeri akibat tamparan keras dari Hotaru.

"Salahkah jika aku menciummu, Hotaru!? Apakah aku harus memberikan sebuah alasannya!? Bukankah sudah jelas kau itu milikku Hotaru!".

"K-kau!? Benar – benar seorang bajingan Akashi! Aku tak habis pikir, darimana rasa percaya dirimu itu!? Yang mengatakan bahwa aku milikmu!?".

"Jaga bicaramu Hotaru!". Akashi Seijuurou memegang kedua bahu Hotaru, ia menatap Hotaru dengan seksama. Hotaru menatap kembali wajah Akashi dengan tatapan sinis.

Hotaru berusaha melepaskan diri dari Akashi namun ia tidak bisa, "Lepaskan aku! Ku mohon lepaskan aku, Akashi-kun".

" _Iie_ , aku tak akan melepaskamu, Hotaru!". Dengan sekuat tenaga Hotaru melepaskan diri dari Akashi, ia berhasil melakukannya dengan sedikit mendorong Akashi mundur ke belakang.

"Hotaru! K-kau!? Aku sedang berusaha berbicara baik – baik denganmu! Kenapa kau berusaha menghindar dariku!?".

"Ku mohon hentikan semua sandiwara ini, Seijuurou! Aku tak sanggup, sudah cukup hati ini terluka olehmu! Biarkan aku pergi, ku mohon lepaskan aku!". Hotaru langsung berlari meninggalkan Akashi, pemuda bersurai crimson itu tak bisa berdiam diri saja. Ia ikut mengejar Hotaru yang sedang berlari.

"Hotaru!". Akashi terus memanggil Hotaru, namun Hotaru terus saja berlari tanpa mau mendengar suara Akashi yang terus memanggil namanya. Hotaru tak mau terluka lebih dalam karena Akashi, maka dari itu ia hanya bisa memilih berlari sejauh mungkin.

Akashi terus mengejar Hotaru yang berlari, namun tiba – tiba ia memperlambat larinya dan terhenti. Manik _ruby_ itu hanya menatap nanar punggung Hotaru yang berlari, "Hotaru, _ore wa kimi ga aishiteruyo_!". Akashi akhirnya mengucapkan kata cinta yang tak pernah ia ucapkan sekalipun ke Hotaru, namun sayangnya Hotaru tak mendengar pengakuan cinta dari Akashi karena Hotaru telah menghilang dari pandangan Akashi.

'Hotaru, aku tahu itu berat dan sulit untuk kembali kepadaku. Aku tahu betul, kau tak ingin terluka lagi, kau takut. Bahkan saat kau pergi pun, aku membuatmu menangis dengan kata – kata kasarku tapi aku menyesal, dan aku segera berlari ke arahmu. Aku mohon maafkan aku walau itu terasa sulit untukmu, sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu'.

Akashi sangat ingin mengucapkan itu semua kepada Hotaru, tapi ia tak bisa mengatakannya. Rasanya sulit untuk mengatakannya dan terkadang apa yang ingin ia katakan kepada Hotaru tiba – tiba saja lain yang keluar dari mulutnya itu.

" _Kuso_! Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa mendapatkanmu kembali Hotaru!?". Akashi terlihat frustasi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana mendapatkan hati Hotaru yang pernah ia lukai.

Ketika dua insan saling mencintai namun sulit mengungkapkan membuat mereka terjebak diantara pertikaian batin dan keegoisan mereka masing – masing.

.

.

Hotaru terus berlari sambil mengusap – usap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan sikap Akashi, 2 tahun yang lalu Akashi menolaknya lalu 2 tahun kemudian Akashi seolah – olah mengejarnya bahkan malah menciumnya.

Disaat Hotaru mulai ingin melupakannya, pria bersurai _crimson_ itu malah datang kembali. Hingga Hotaru tak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda.

' _ **puk**_ '

" _Gomen_!". Hotaru langsung berusaha meminta maaf tanpa melihat siapa pemuda itu, "Mikaido!?".

Hotaru mengenal suara khas pria ini, Hotaru menatap pria itu. Alangkah terkejutnya ternyata pria itu adalah Kagami Taiga, cahaya dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kagami _-kun_ ". Hotaru buru – buru menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba menghapus air matanya, ia tak mau jika Kagami melihat ia menangis.

"Kau kenapa Mikaido? Apa kau habis menangis?". Tanya Kagami

" _Iie, daijoubu_!". Hotaru mencoba tersenyum, " _Hontouka_?". Kagami menatap manik _emerald_ itu, ia khawatir dengan Hotaru yang bersikap seperti ini.

" _Hai, Hontou_! Kagami- _kun, Jaa matta_!". Hotaru pergi meninggalkan Kagami dan membuat Kagami bingung, ia tak mengerti sikap seorang anak perempuan.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu!? Aneh!". Kagami melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

Itu adalah pertemuan terakhir Kagami dengan Hotaru, semenjak pertemuan itu Kagami tidak pernah melihat Hotaru lagi, serta Kagami juga sedikit sulit menghubungi Hotaru.

.

.

Hotaru langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya ketika ia telah tiba kerumahnya, buru – buru ia menutup _horden_ yang ada dikamarnya terutama yang menghadap balkon kamar Akashi.

Gadis bersurai _pink fanta_ itu terduduk di lantai, ia masih tidak habis pikir kenapa Akashi bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Seolah – olah ia adalah bonekanya.

" _Kuso_ , kenapa aku masih mengingat bagaimana ia menciumku! Mikaido Hotaru, ayolah lupakan semua itu! Tadi itu hanya mimpi burukmu!". Hotaru berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan melupakan sebuah ciumannya dengan Akashi namun ia tetap tak bisa melupakannya.

 _ **Dddrrttt~ddrrttt~**_

 _Smartphone_ milik Hotaru bergetar di saku celananya, ia melihat ada notifikasi apa yang muncul. Manik _emerald_ itu terkejut dengan notifikasi di _smartphone_ nya.

 _12 missed call from Seijuurou_

 _Line, 35 new message from Seijuurou_

'Apa maunya pria ini!? Kenapa coba terus menghubungiku!?'. Dengan kesal Hotaru melemparkan _smartphone_ nya ke sembarang tempat, masa bodoh jika nanti benda persegi panjang itu rusak atau apalah. Yang penting Hotaru tak mau melihat ada nama Akashi Seijuurou dilayar hitam itu.

Hotaru memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri, gadis bersurai pink fanta itu memendamkan kepalanya dikedua lututnya, ia menangis kembali. Isak tangisnya mulai terdengar di dalam kamarnya, Hotaru tahu kalau ia mungkin gadis yang cengeng namun bukan berarti ia seorang yang lemah. Hanya saja ia lelah dengan semua ini.

Disisi lain, Takahashi Aoi tak sengaja mendengar suara isak tangis Hotaru. Saat itu ia sedang kebetulan lewat didepan kamar Hotaru, hati Aoi terasa tersayat mendengar isak tangis Hotaru. Tangan itu mencoba membuka kenop pintu kamar Hotaru, namun ia sendiri tak sanggup. Ia takut jika dirinya sendiri terjatuh didalam api kemarahan yang bisa membuatnya memukul wajah Akashi agar Akashi tahu bagaimana rasa sakit hati yang diderita oleh sang pujaan hati dari Takahashi Aoi.

TBC...

Note : Olla~ Ichi balik lagi nih! Maaf yah Ichi baru sempet nulis, ini juga Ichi nulisnya ngebut soalnya Ichi banyak kerjaan banget di duta, tapi Ichi ga bakal lupain koq fic ini, bahkan Ichi udah siapin chapter yang bakal bikin orang gak sanka – sanka deh ^^ pokoknya terus ikutin cerita Between Us yah~ Dont forget to RCL *bow*


End file.
